


Vcfk Od Wmm

by LunaIssabella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, BillDip, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siéntate justo ahí y escúchame. Únete a mí y salgamos adelante, chico. Dame la mano y después ambos tendremos todo. El precio es simple.</p><p>Una decisión, una sola palabra, puede cambiarlo todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> -Este capítulo contiene spoiler del episodio Dipper y Mabel vs El Futuro, si aún no lo has visto recomiendo que lo hagas antes de proceder a leer, gracias.

**Cap. 1**

_Siéntate justo ahí y escúchame. Únete a mí y salgamos adelante, chico._

_Dame la mano y después ambos tendremos todo._

_¿Qué dices pequeño amigo? ¿Hemos llegado a un acuerdo?_

_Será mejor que pienses rápido._

_Cubriré tus espaldas._

_Cuenta conmigo cuando la confianza sea todo lo que te falte._

_El precio es simple._

_**deCIPHER – Madame Macabre** _

El silencio del bosque de Gravity Falls se ve roto por los rápidos pasos de un chico no mayor a 12 años, tal vez 13. El pequeño no puede contener la emoción, sus ojos marrones brillan, su cuerpo por completo vibra, golpes de adrenalina corren con fuerza por su cuerpo ahora que el peligro ha pasado finalmente. A su espalda, un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso y ojos de igual color a los del niño, ríe por su entusiasmo. Retira la gorra blanca y azul, con un pino al frente, de la cabeza del menor y revuelve el cabello castaño con su mano de seis dedos.

El chico le mira y sonríe ampliamente. El mayor no puede evitar darle una sonrisa dulce y le abraza con suavidad. Ambos hacen una mueca cuando sus heridas escosen pero no les ponen mayor importancia.

—Adelántate Dipper —dice el mayor soltándole y coloca la gorra en su lugar.

Dipper le mira confundido y frunce el ceño.

—¿Tío Ford?

—Anda, sé que estas ansioso por contarle a Mabel. De todas formas, ya no tengo la edad para seguirte el paso. Así que corre —le anima palmeando su hombro.

Dipper salta y emprende la carrera hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. ¡Su tío era fantástico!

Atraviesa el bosque en poco tiempo y entra corriendo por el área de la tienda. Grita un ''Hola Soos, hola tío Stan'' al pasar junto a ellos y sube las escaleras que dan al ático.

Dipper entra corriendo a su habitación, deja la mochila a un lado y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, los ojos brillantes, se acerca a la cama de Mabel. Las heridas y golpes son insignificantes comparados a la emoción que explota en todo su cuerpo y le recorre de arriba abajo.

—¡Mabel! —grita a pesar de lo cerca que está de su gemela—. ¡Acabo de tener el mejor día de mi vida! Los Ovnis existen y hay uno debajo del pueblo. Y salve la vida del tío Ford y… y… —toma un respiración. Hablar de corrido había vaciado sus pulmones.

En el breve silencio que deja nota el mutismo de Mabel y la falta de respuesta ante sus palabras. Confundido mira a su hermana, la euforia poco a poco desaparece dejando una extraña desazón en su pecho.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —pregunta preocupado.

—Dime que no es cierto Dipper —susurra Mabel. Se levanta, los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas. Alza el Woky Toky, la luz roja parpadea, acusadora. Dipper jadea y mira con ojos desorbitados el aparato, desvía la vista al suyo propio que sobresale de la mochila y vuelve la vista hacia ella—. Dime que es un chiste.

Mabel solloza y lanza el Woky Toky.

—¿El aprendiz de Ford? ¿Es en serio? —la expresión herida de Mabel hace que el corazón de Dipper se encoja.

—Oye, lo estuve pensando y… y es una enorme oportunidad para mí —dice con algo de torpeza, se acerca y piensa en como consolarla.

—¡Pues es una horrible oportunidad para mí! —Mabel se pone en pie alejándose de su hermano—. Tuve el peor día de mi vida. Cuando cumplamos 13 el verano va a terminar y tendré que dejar todo atrás —se arrodilla cerca del álbum de fotos y lo hojea distraídamente—. Eres la única persona con la que contaba y ahora… ¿ahora también vas a dejarme tú?

Dipper pasa saliva y evita llorar. La culpa retuerce su estómago y oprime su corazón. Pero su deseo de quedarse con tío Ford es más fuerte que el amor que le tiene a su gemela. Aprieta suave sus manos.

—Oye, lo estuve pensando —repite—. No me iré para siempre Mabel, ¿de acuerdo?, voy a visitarte seguido y… y chatearemos —dice casi con desespero mientras busca una solución que sea factible para ambos—. Funcionará.

—No quiero que funcione —susurra Mabel llorosa—. Quisiera que el verano durara para siempre.

Dipper retuerce sus dedos y se arrodilla junto a Mabel. Pone una mano en su hombro conciliador.

—Pero no es así Mabel —suspira suave—. Las cosas no se congelarán tal como están, es parte de crecer —Ella se gira y lo mira con tristeza, las lágrimas dejan largos surcos en sus redondas mejillas—. Las cosas cambian, el verano termina —susurra.

Mabel muerde sus labios, molesta. Con Dipper, con Ford, con Stan, con Candy, con Grenda, con sus padres; con todo el mundo y con el verano que se acaba. Se levanta y sale corriendo, decidida a conseguir que su hermano se quede con ella.

—¡Mabel, espera! No era mi intención… —Dipper se levanta y corre tras ella, sostiene el marco y mira a Mabel correr—. ¡Mabel, regresa!

Dipper siente su mundo desmoronarse. Sabía que aceptar no era buena idea. Sabía que aceptar la propuesta de tío Ford no era buena idea. Mira sus manos, borrosas por su llanto. Las aprieta y decidido alza la cabeza.

No.

No dejaría de lado su sueño sólo por Mabel, mucho ha dejado de lado ese verano por culpa de su hermana; por su tonto sentimentalismo y su deseo de que su hermana mayor sea feliz, pero no más. Salvó la vida de su tío hace tan solo una hora, tal vez menos, lucho contra guardias robóticos extraterrestres, y logró controlar su miedo en tiempo récord, como le dijo su tío. Podía enfrentar a su hermana. Ella ya no tomaría más decisiones por él.

Asiente para sí mismo y baja las escaleras saltando de dos en dos. Corre por la sala y abre la boca, listo para llamar a Mabel.

—¡Tío Ford! —la voz de Mabel le hace detenerse. Frunce el ceño y baja la velocidad de sus pasos. Cauto se acerca a la cocina y se asoma. Ve al tío Ford sentado en la mesa, este limpia las heridas de su rostro con calma, ignora a una molesta y llorosa Mabel parada frente a él.

—Tío Ford —llama de nuevo la niña y esta vez el mayor le mira.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte sobrina? —pregunta con calma el mayor, deja a un lado el algodón con antiséptico y dispone toda su atención a la adorable chica.

—Tío, no puedes dejar que Dipper se quede aquí contigo —dice seria.

Ford parpadea confundido. Frunce el ceño, creyó que la niña estaría feliz por su gemelo, porque este haría lo que quería.

—No veo porque debería hacer eso. El aceptó ser mi aprendiz —luego de mucho argumentarle, piensa para sí. Sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño—. Es tiempo que se separen Mabel, 12 años pegados casi por la cadera no les ha hecho mucho bien. Tu hermano no ve el mundo como tú.

Dipper, silencioso desde su escondite, ve los labios de Mabel temblar y sus manos apretarse. Pasa saliva, un berrinche Mabel Pines estaba a punto de ser desatado. Conocía a su hermana demasiado bien, reconocería la posición de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, incluso a oscuras o con los ojos vendados, es casi como si pudiera sentir la furia ser exudada por el pequeño cuerpo de su gemela.

—¡Pero tío Ford! —Protesta e hipa —¡No puedes hacer eso! Mamá y papá no permitirán que Dipper salga de la escuela.

—Hey, tengo 12 doctorados, puedo enseñarle todo lo que necesita —dice serio.

Mabel muerde sus labios y baja la vista, limpia su nariz con la manga de su suéter. Sus hombros se agitan y suaves sollozos escapan de sus labios. Ford la mira algo nervioso. Con torpeza se arrodilla frente a ella y palmea su cabeza.

—No llores niña, podrás venir a visitarlo, o él irá a verte. El mundo no se acabará porque tu hermano quiere quedarse en Gravity Falls.

Mabel alza un poco la vista, los ojos rojos de llorar, las mejillas arreboladas.

—Yo no… no quiero que… no quiero que —sus hipidos cortan sus palabras, por lo que Ford la insta a tomar varias respiraciones—. No quiero que se repita con nosotros lo mismo que contigo y tío Stan.

Ford abre la boca, sorprendido. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco pero ninguna lágrima cae, su corazón sin embargo se estruja y una vieja herida vuelve a sangrar en su pecho. Justo en ese momento otro hombre entra en la cocina, idéntico a Ford pero con el cabello más envejecido y una mirada más severa.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi sobrina Ford? —Pregunta en automático, una molestia instantánea se dispara por su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo jala a Mabel del torpe intento de Ford por confortarla y la sostiene contra sí.

—Yo… bueno es que… —el hombre de seis dedos no encuentra como explicarse. Mira a Mabel y luego a su gemelo.

—Él quiere que Dipper sea su aprendiz —dice Mabel sollozando más fuerte—. Quiere que Dipper se quede con él. Quiere que yo me quede sola.

—¡Hey eso no es…!

—Stanford, ¿qué te dije sobre involucrar a mis sobrinos en esta locura del pueblo? No me importa lo que hagas tú, pero a Dipper lo dejas fuera. Teníamos un trato.

Dipper jadea y cubre su boca. ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Stanley, no me queda mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento podría morir y necesito un aprendiz. Alguien inteligente y hábil. Dipper es el mejor para la tarea, él…

—Nada Stanford, ahora mismo vas y le dices a Dipper que se olvide de eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste, en cualquier momento podrías morir y él también.

Dipper muerde su puño y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Respira hondo, trata de no deshacerse en sollozos. Vuelve a respirar y entra en la cocina.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis decisiones, y yo quiero quedarme con tío Ford —dice, la voz algo rota por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Dipper, no sabes en lo que te metes —protesta Stan.

—¿Qué no lo sé tío Stan? He pasado todo el verano metido en esto. Luché contra gnomos, contra un multiosos, contra hombretauros, contra zombies, contra fantasmas, contra un viajero del tiempo y contra un cambiaformas. Sin contar que he derrotado al ser más poderoso no una sino dos veces —toma una respiración larga cuando se queda sin aire, tanto Ford como Stan le miran sorprendidos—. Se perfectamente en qué clase de problemas me estoy metiendo tío Stan, y quiero quedarme con tío Ford.

Stanford mira al niño y luego a su hermano. Aprieta sus manos y cierra los ojos. El sollozo de Mabel le termina de convencer.

—Lo siento Dipper, pero ellos tienen razón.

Dipper jadea y mira sorprendido a su tío. No, eso no podía ser, debía ser un sueño o una muy mala broma. ¿Después de convencerle para quedarse su tío le haría irse con Mabel?

Su cuerpo reacciona en consecuencia a la sobre carga en su mente de pensamientos contradictorios. Sin darse cuenta da media vuelta y emprende la huida. Ignora los gritos de su familia, ¿siquiera puede llamarles así?

Corre al bosque, lo más lejos posible. Su cuerpo protesta al esforzarlo demasiado pero lo ignora. Ignora las ramas que golpean su rostro y sus brazos, ignora las heridas de la lucha contra los guardias robóticos extraterrestres que se abren de nuevo. Ignora el dolor físico que le entume los músculos.

Solo se concentra en el dolor que explota en su pecho, que rasga su corazón. Se enfoca en el sentimiento de traición, de incomprensión. ¿Por qué si le hacen caso a Mabel y a él no? ¿Acaso no importaban sus pensamientos y emociones? ¿Acaso él era tan poco importante en la familia?

Tropieza con un tronco caído y golpea su cabeza al caer. Su vista se tiñe de puntos blancos y él se queda ahí, tendido en la hierba casi otoñal. Hace un muy pequeño esfuerzo para girarse. Se levanta con cuidado hasta quedar sentado y se apoya contra el tronco que propicio su caída. Abraza sus piernas y apoya su cabeza herida sobre sus rodillas. Deja escapar el sollozo que llevaba conteniendo, el nudo en su garganta se hace más pesado.

Los sucesos se repiten en su cabeza como una película. Le torturan, le hacen sentir aún más inútil. Los recuerdos de días al azar en su verano se suman a la tortura. Solloza más fuerte, y muerde sus labios.

En su cabeza, la imagen de Mabel siendo exigente para con él, decidiendo por él, guiándole, guiando a todos, se hace presente. Las palabras que le dijo al tío Stan se hacen presentes con más fuerza.

En dolor que le atenaza se ve desplazado por un repentino ramalazo de furia. Se levanta de un salto, aprieta sus manos, tiembla de furia. El nudo en su garganta aún está presente, las lágrimas aun brillan en sus ojos, pero eso no detiene la ira. Se acerca al árbol más cercano y descarga un golpe contra la corteza.

La madera se clava en su puño, sus nudillos arden y todo su brazo se sacude por el golpe. Pero hace a un lado la sensación y golpea con su otro puño. Gruñe y vuelve a golpear, sus nudillos sangran, el dolor incrementa, pero la ira lo hace también y eso solo lo impulsa a seguir golpeando.

Y seguir, y seguir.

—Oye Pino, ¿sabes que ese podría ser primo tuyo? —la voz de Bill le sobresalta, se gira y, por el rápido movimiento, cae sentado—. Veo que te alegras de verme —Dipper está seguro que si el demonio tuviese cara, estaría sonriendo en ese preciso instante. Hace aparecer su bastón y lo balancea en una mano antes de sostenerlo con las dos.

—¿Qué quieres Bill? —pregunta enderezándose y tratando de parecer valiente.

Bill ríe y se acerca hacia él.

—Solo pasaba por aquí Pino y me pareció intrigante, ¿por qué maltratas a quien podría ser familia tuya?

—Vete a molestar a alguien más, Bill —Dipper abraza sus piernas de nuevo y esconde su rostro tras sus brazos.

Bill le mira atentamente por unos segundos, su ojo muestra su satisfacción.

—Toma, no estés deprimido —dice y chasquea sus dedos. Dipper alza un poco la vista y ve como un desprevenido conejo es alzado por una fuerza invisible. La cabeza de este gira en una dirección y su cuerpo en otra hasta que el pequeño cuello se rompe y ambas partes son separadas.

El cuerpo cae de manera pesada al suelo, las patas se mueven en pequeñas contracciones, la sangre tiñe el blanco pelaje. La cabeza es lanzada a sus manos y, por reflejo, la sostiene. Hace una mueca pero no devuelve la cabeza del conejo. En su lugar la acuna entre sus manos, importándole poco mancharse de sangre, y acaricia de manera distraída entre las orejas de la cabeza cercenada.

Bill mira la acción con interés.

—Y dime Pino, ¿qué cosa, además de mí, te atormenta?

Dipper le mira, la desconfianza brillante como un faro en la superficie de sus ojos. Aprieta sus labios y muerde su lengua.

—¿Es acaso por Estrella Fugaz? ¿Qué te hizo ahora la Gemela Alfa?

Dipper aprieta más sus labios pero esta vez por molestia y no por su negación a hablar. Bill ríe para sí mismo. Aprovecharse de Dipper Pines en ese estado estaba resultando bastante divertido.

Dipper suspira al fin, de todas formas Bill seguiría molestándolo hasta que le contase, ¿por qué no acabar con eso rápido y así quedarse sólo al fin?

—Lo que sucede es… Quiero quedarme con tío Ford para resolver los misterios de Gravity Falls —susurra.

—Ah, así que Seis Dedos escogió un aprendiz —Bill ríe y flota alrededor de Dipper—. Pero no creo que eso sea lo que te deprima Pino.

—Es Mabel, no quiere que me quede.

—Es normal, controlar la vida de los demás es divertido —comenta como si simplemente hablase del clima.

—Le dijo a tío Ford que no quería que termináramos como ellos.

—Porque ella depende demasiado de ti. Es una inútil sin tu presencia y tú no eres más que una mancha en la familia sin la suya —Bill cierra su ojo y sonríe internamente.

—Tío Stan la apoyo…

—Siempre diciéndote que hacer, ¿no te aburres de eso Pino?

Dipper aprieta sus manos y baja la vista aguantando las lágrimas.

—Quiero quedarme con tío Ford.

—Pero tu hermana maneja tu vida. Fíjate, y yo era el manipulador aquí, no sabía me habían ganado el puesto.

Dipper se queda callado. Bill tenía razón. No lo había notado antes pero tal parece que el don manipulador y engañoso del tío Stan se le había pegado a ella, o simplemente lo heredó. La rama familiar no es de lo mejor, se dice.

—Pero yo puedo hacer que te quedes con Seis Dedos —dice Bill quitándole importancia a sus propias palabras, abre su ojo y le mira atento, a la espera de su reacción. Dipper alza la vista y le mira pasmado—. Te propongo un trato Pino.

Dipper mira al triángulo, hace una mueca. Si el trato incluía tomar su cuerpo como la otra vez diría no rotundamente. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y el deseo de quedarse con tío Ford es más fuerte. Muerde sus labios y piensa con rapidez, sopesa los pros y los contras. Si era más inteligente está vez no terminaría engañado.

—Te escucho Bill.


	2. Cap. 2

**Cap. 2**

Dipper regresa a la cabaña cuando la luna está en el punto más alto del cielo. Camina sin mirar nada con la cabeza gacha y su mente vuelta una maraña de pensamientos al azar. Sube los pequeños escalones y abre la puerta como un autómata.

Un cuerpo golpea contra el suyo y los delgados brazos que reconoce de inmediato como los de su hermana se envuelven en su cuello.

—¡Dipper! Estábamos preocupados por ti, ¿dónde estabas? —Pregunta de corrido. Dipper evita una mueca al verse manchado de pintura fresca por todas partes.

—Estoy cansado Mabel, hablamos mañana —dice y pasa a su lado. Ella lo mira confundida y lo sigue.

Dipper sube las escaleras, ignora a Mabel que, luego de cinco segundos de pesado silencio, parlotea sobre Pato comiéndose quien sabe que purpurina y que papel y como tuvo que luchar de manera exagerada para que no se comiera las invitaciones para su cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños.

Dipper suspira, sintiéndose mucho mayor que 12 casi 13 años. ¿En qué momento se hizo tan viejo? Al menos en la forma de sentir su cuerpo, pesado, envejecido. Antes quería ser mayor para gustarle a Wendy y poder ser tomado en cuenta por sus padres; ahora se percata de que tal vez esto último no se debía a su edad sino, posiblemente, a su hermana mayor por cinco minutos.

Suspira de nuevo y entra en la habitación. El olor a pintura le hace detenerse y alza la vista. Abre la boca y no sabe si gritar, jadear o llorar. Su cuerpo tiembla con una nueva furia. Mabel, a su espalda, pasa saliva y se devuelve corriendo por las escaleras.

Dipper mira toda la habitación. Por alguna fortuna su cama sigue intacta, pero toda su ropa está en el suelo, manchada de purpurina y pintura. Se gira y corre escaleras abajo.

—¡Mabel Ariel Pines! —grita al llegar abajo y camina pisando fuerte a la sala. Frunce los labios y aprieta sus manos, la sangre que se había secado en sus nudillos se desliza de nuevo al hacer presión.

Mabel le mira desde detrás del sofá donde Stan mira el televisor. Su tío gruñe y lo mira mal, no se le escapa el encogimiento por parte de ella, pero les deja discutir y centra su vista en la televisión nuevamente.

—Mabel, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¡Mi ropa no es un lienzo!

—Pero Dipper…

—¡Pero nada Mabel!

—Hey, chicos, calma, Dipper, ¿qué pasa? —Stan le mira, resignado a dejar pasar su programa de televisión.

—Mabel arruinó toda mi ropa con pintura —dice molesto el niño.

—Sólo quería poner aún mejor las invitaciones para nuestro cumpleaños. Grenda me llamó y dijo que la invitación que le hicieron fue cancelada y Candy logró salvarse del campamento así que si se hará la fiesta —dice Mabel de corrido y mira a Stan con los ojos aguados, abrazándole.

—Dipper no veo porque el escándalo.

Dipper aprieta más sus manos. ¿Qué no veía el problema? ¿Su tío se había vuelto loco?

—¡No tengo ropa tío Stan! ¡Y es por culpa de Mabel! —alza sus brazos exasperado, sus manos tiemblan por la furia a penas contenida. ¿Cómo tanta ira y tanta furia podía caber en un cuerpo como el suyo? No lo entiende, pero a cada momento parece crecer y crecer.

—¡Yo solo quería que nuestra fiesta fuera lo mejor! —Mabel se abraza más a su tío llorando, por un segundo el corazón de Dipper se estruja y la culpabilidad se clava en su pecho—. Es nuestro primer cumpleaños fuera de casa y el último día de nuestro tiempo aquí, quiero que sea impresionante. Yo… Yo es…. Estaba buscando algo en tu maleta y la ropa se cayó y pues… Pato estaba manchado de pintura y terminó caminando sobre toda ella y…

—¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas? —el asunto de la ropa queda en un segundo plano para Dipper. —¡Mabel! —la indignación plasma sus facciones.

—Tranquilo niño —interviene su tío y masajea sus sienes—. Hagamos algo, te compraré ropa nueva mañana, pero tienes que trabajar en la cabaña de nuevo como el chico-lobo.

Dipper aprieta su mandíbula y asiente con reticencia.

—Aunque pensándolo bien —Stan alza la vista y mira a la nada—. Mejor no, comprar ropa nueva saldría muy caro. La enviaremos a la lavandería, dejemos el acto del chico-lobo para otro día. Ahora ve a cenar y luego directo a dormir.

—Sí tío Stan —dice entre dientes y va a la cocina arrastrando los pies.

Al entrar se encuentra con Ford, sentado en la mesa con una taza de té en las manos. El hombre le mira y sonríe suave. Dipper le mira, sus ojos se endurecen y sigue de largo a la nevera. Busca dentro y saca una lata de soda y un par de sándwiches que obviamente fueron guardados para él.

Deja el plato en la mesa y se sienta. Abre la lata y toma un trago corto antes de morder uno de los sándwiches.

—Y, ¿dónde estabas? —dice Ford, rasca su nuca y carraspea algo incómodo.

Dipper se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo. No quiere ni preguntar porque su tío decidió que era mejor dejarlo de lado, porque dejarlo solo por el deseo de Mabel.

—Dipper, escucha…

—No tío Ford —le corta y deja la lata a un lado—. Tú mismo me dijiste que me separara de Mabel, que… que era mejor quedarme contigo, pensar en mi futuro. Y ahora me sales con esto. No lo entiendo.

—Le prometí a Stan que no los pondría en peligro a ninguno de los dos. Tenerte como mi aprendiz es hacer precisamente eso.

—Pero tío…

—Además —le para y lo mira, deja a un lado la taza y suspira con pesadez—. Me di cuenta que, tal vez, aún no estás listo para esto, que no eres… tan maduro como había pensado.

Dipper siente sus ojos humedecerse pero no deja correr ninguna lágrima. Aprieta sus labios y se pone en pie lentamente, el poco apetito que tenia se fuga dejando su estómago con un vacío intangible.

—Buenas noches tío Ford —dice con los dientes apretados. Da media vuelta y sale de la cocina. Ignora a Stan y a Mabel, incluso a Soos que aún estaba en la casa. Sube las escaleras con lentitud, con desgana. Entra a la habitación y se deja caer en su cama, se cubre hasta la coronilla y cierra los ojos.

El cansancio que no sabía había estado acumulado en todo el día y ahora hace presión en todo su cuerpo por lo que se queda dormido de inmediato.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper despierta en medio de la noche, sudado y con los ojos terrosos por el poco sueño. Todo su cuerpo duele y, en ese momento en que su mente decide entre despertarse o volver a apagarse, nota todo el entumecimiento y el verdadero daño provocado en su cuerpo durante el día, eso y que su estómago parece querer desatar una batalla campal dentro de él. Con sumo cuidado se sienta en la cama y pasa una mano por su sudado cabello. Restriega sus ojos para tratar de quitar la sensación molesta y mira al frente, a la cama de Mabel.

Su hermana duerme pacíficamente, en su propio mundo, ajena a la tormenta que se desata en el interior de Dipper con simplemente verla. Hace una mueca y se levanta de la cama. A tientas revisa la mesa junto a la cama. Toma su libreta y un bolígrafo, piensa por un segundo llevarse la caja de los bolígrafos de pensador pero niega; eso despertaría a Mabel y lo último que quiere en ese momento es hablar con ella.

Con cuidado sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras, trata de no pisar esos tablones que están en severo mal estado o aquellos que sabe que inevitablemente rechinarán. Suspira al llegar abajo y con la misma cautela sale fuera. Se sienta en el pórtico y mira las estrellas. De manera instintiva lleva sus ojos a la Osa Mayor mientras suspira.

Su cabeza vuelve a llenarse de las ideas, recuerdos y pensamientos de la tarde. En su mente se repasa el trato de Bill. Pero allí sentado, con la frescura de la brisa nocturna, con un corto descanso y sin la influencia del apabullante enojo, se pregunta si es una buena idea.

Tío Ford le había dicho que no confiase en Bill, que usaría mil y un trucos para jugar con su mente. Pero el tío Ford fue también quién le dijo que él no era tan maduro como pensó, que no iba a ser su aprendiz. Él mismo que dejó de lado su opinión por inclinarse por Mabel.

Aprieta sus manos, abre el cuaderno en una hoja cualquiera y empieza a garabatear cosas al azar. Bill tenía razón. El trato no era tan malo, ambos salían ganando,ambos obtenían algo que querían.

Bosteza sin notarlo, raya las hojas; en algún momento mordisquea la punta del bolígrafo mientras apoya la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

¿Aceptar a Bill? ¿Mantenerlo lejos de su mente? ¿Traicionar la confianza de tío Ford? ¿De todos?

Pero tío Ford me traicionó primero, todos me traicionaron primero. Se dice a sí mismo. Bufa frustrado y vuelve a bostezar. Coloca su cuaderno en el suelo del pórtico y acomoda su cabeza ahí. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y suspira…tal vez mañana, se dice mientras el sueño vuelve a atraparlo de nuevo, con la cabeza clara pueda pensar.

––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper es arrastrado a la conciencia por algo húmedo y rasposo. Gruñe y se sacude a Pato; de manera inconsciente sabe que es el cerdo de Mabel. La risilla de su gemela y el sonido de una instantánea se lo confirman. Abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar por los fuertes rayos de sol que dan justo en sus ojos. Parpadea despacio hasta adaptarse y alza la vista, el rostro de Mabel y Pato entran en su campo de visión y una mueca de total desagrado toma posesión de sus labios.

—Ya es hora de desayunar Dipper, ¿qué haces acá afuera? —su hermana parece no darse cuenta de su molestia y en parte lo agradece, no quiere pensar en dar alguna explicación.

—Disfrutaba del aire libre —ironiza y se pone en pie. Toma su cuaderno y camina hacia la cabaña seguido de Mabel. El olor a waffles y café hace que su estómago se comprima y gruña, recordándole que no había comido nada decente desde el pequeño tentempié que él y tío Ford habían comido en el bosque.

Camina directo a la cocina, ignora el parloteo de Mabel, solo piensa en comer algo y encerrarse en el ático o ir al bosque a pensar.

—Buenos días niños —saluda su tío sirviendo el desayuno. —¿Qué tal durmieron?

—¡De maravilla! —dice Mabel, se sienta y empieza a comer, contándole al tío Stan un extraño sueño sobre unicornios y flores y sus chicos soñados.

Dipper, por otro lado, se sienta en silencio y come con algo de desgana a pesar del hambre que tiene. Mira a su tío Stan reír ante las tonterías de Mabel, revolverle el cabello, ser tan amable, tan dulce…

Golpea con algo de fuerza el plato con su tenedor y corta con agresividad el waffle de arriba. Aprieta sus dedos y respira hondo. Estaba tan molesto sin ninguna razón.

—Por cierto Dipper —alza la vista y mira a su tío con algo de intriga, disfraza su enojo con curiosidad—. No enviaremos tu ropa a la lavandería, es mucha y saldrá muy costoso, debes lavarla tú.

Su tenedor, que estaba al medio alzar cae con fuerza en el plato, pero el ruido es ahogado por los waffles que están en el medio. Toma un respiro y le cuesta mucho no hacer una mueca. Por todos los dioses, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? Eso es normal ya con su tío Stan. Debe ser eso que llaman hormonas de la pubertad.

—Pero dijiste que la enviaríamos a la lavandería —dice entre dientes—. Y de cualquier forma, fue culpa de Mabel, ¿por qué no la lava ella?

—Porque es tu ropa Dipper —contesta sin más su tío.

—¡Pero fue culpa de Mabel! —se levanta golpeando la mesa, no recuerda haberse enojado tanto en su vida, o haberle alzado la voz a ningún adulto, ni siquiera a Stan cuando se enojaba con él.

—Bien, puedes no lavarla y quedarte sin ropa, y trabajar sin ropa —dice Stan sin alterarse aparentemente, pero muy sorprendido por la actitud de su sobrino.

—Eres un… —la palabra se queda a medio decir, pero Stan ve la intención en sus ojos, puede adivinar lo que quiere decir en la manera en que los orbes castaños brillan. Es el mismo brillo que tiene Ford cuando discuten, es la misma manera en la que su padre lo miraba cuando se dignaba a quitarse las gafas.

No había duda alguna de que Dipper era un Pines de pies a cabeza, al menos de ese lado de la familia.

Sin mediar palabra, Dipper echa la silla hacia atrás, da media vuelta y sale de la cocina con rumbo a las escaleras. Sube los escalones de dos en dos y entra en la habitación. Su ropa, algo que no había notado en la madrugada cuando salió fuera, estaba recogida en una pequeña pila a los pies de su cama.

Bueno, eso facilita el trabajo piensa. Se agacha y la recoge con cuidado de no dejar caer nada. Con el mismo cuidado sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras. Ignora a Mabel que trata de llamar su atención y recorre el pasillo a la habitación que suelen utilizar para lavar.

La había usado antes así que para él no era nada del otro mundo. Salvo que nunca antes le había tocado hacerlo estando tan irritado. Abre la puerta de la lavadora con algo de brusquedad y busca el detergente. Cuando consigue la caja conecta el aparato, este se agita con violencia y chispas saltan.

–Pero que… —humo empieza a salir de la conexión y con cuidado y rapidez Dipper lo desconecta antes de que pase a algo mayor. Mira el humo subir y maldice.— ¡Tío Stan! ¡La lavadora se dañó! —grita asomándose por el pasillo.

—¡Ve a lavar tu ropa fuera! —responde su tío. Dipper vuelve a maldecir en voz baja y saca la ropa de la lavadora, para su fortuna aun no la había mojado, lo que agrade silenciosamente. Toma el detergente y recorre el pasillo nuevamente.

—¿Quieres ayuda Dip? —pregunta su hermana, parada cerca de la puerta de salida.

—No gracias, yo puedo solo —dice con voz forzada mientras abre la puerta equilibrando la ropa.

No nota la mirada triste de Mabel ni el encogimiento de hombros. Sale murmurando en voz baja, contra su tío y la lavadora conspiradora. Camina por el sendero de tierra hacia el bosque, no presta atención por donde va, se conoce el camino de memoria.

Solo se detiene cuando escucha el ruido del rio. Deja caer la ropa en la orilla, se quita los zapatos y se sienta junto al montón de ropa metiendo los pies en el agua, fría pero muy agradable. Suspira y cierra los ojos. La brisa juega con su cabello y poco a poco siente su cuerpo relajarse.

—Bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí —la voz de Bill rompe la poca calma que ha logrado. Gruñe y abre los ojos, le lanza una mirada asesina al demonio—. Un Pino que decidió plantarse el mismo —sin esperar respuesta Bill deja escapar una carcajada—. Ríete un poco niño, ¿qué? ¿Te echaron ya de la cabaña?

—¿Qué quieres ahora Bill?

—Veo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, ¿una manita? —Pregunta ignorando totalmente a propósito la pregunta del chico y flota hacia el montón de ropa—. Esto grita Estrella Fugaz por todas partes, ¿dejas que ella toque tus cosas así como así? No me sorprende que seas su mandilón.

Dipper rueda los ojos, irritado y decide ignorarle. Mueve suavemente sus pies en el río hace caso omiso al gruñido de su estómago. Bill, por un segundo, se siente molesto por la actitud del niño. Intentaba ser amable y el mocoso le respondía de esa forma. ¡Mal educado como sus tíos!

Desvía su ojo a la ropa y lo entrecierra un poco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso niño? —Bill no espera a que Dipper le preste atención, chasquea sus dedos y la ropa desaparece. Dipper parece reaccionar ante esto y mira molesto a Bill, pero antes de que diga algo, su ropa cae en su regazo perfectamente doblada y totalmente limpia, incluso olía como a chicle pero para nada desagradable—. Listo, un problema menos —dice Bill sacudiendo sus manos con orgullo.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? —Dipper reacciona por fin y revisa su ropa en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, tal vez algún tipo de hechizo –absurdo, lo sabe, él no podría ver ni sentir ningún hechizo– o broma o lo que fuera. De Bill puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—Lavarla, ¿no es obvio? —Bill rueda su ojo y golpea la cabeza del chico con su bastón—.Creo que ustedes humanos dicen algo que suena como gracias.

—¿Qué? No pienso darte las gracias —refunfuña el niño y deja, con sumo cuidado de no volver a ensuciarla, su ropa a un lado.

—De nada Pino, ahora, ¿Por qué esa cara de marioneta pisoteada?

Dipper pasa por alto el comentario y posa su vista en el rio. Bill empieza a volverse rojo, ser ignorado otra vez por el mocoso es un insulto que no piensa dejar en el aire. Alza el bastón para golpear la cabeza del distraído chico, pero el sonido del estómago de este le detiene justo a tiempo. Ve a Dipper sonrojarse y el sonido se repite, como si una bestia quisiera abrirse paso desde su interior.

Bill suspira, baja el bastón, chasquea los dedos nuevamente; un plato, con un pedazo de carne fresca, cruda y sangrante, cae en el regazo de Dipper, haciéndole sobresaltarse. El chico hace una pequeña mueca ante el olor metálico de la sangre y mira al triángulo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Comida, ¿qué si no?

—¿Comida? Esto es carne cruda —pero a pesar del aparente desagrado, Dipper no empuja el plato como quisiera, ni lo echa a un lado. Simplemente mira a Bill con confusión y algo de molestia.

—Que observador Pino, al menos algo de ti sirve y son tus ojos —ironiza el triángulo, golpea suave la frente de Dipper con uno de sus dedos. —¿Y qué tiene que este cruda? No deja de ser comida y tú pareces tener un monstruo famélico viviendo dentro de ti.

—Sea comida o no —Dipper pone el plato a su lado, se levanta y limpia sus pantalones cuidando de no ensuciar la ropa ni dejar caer tierra en el plato de carne. —¿Pensaste en que, tal vez… no sé, de nada me sirve comer en el Plano Mental?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos en el Plano Mental?

Dipper lo mira sorprendido, balbucea algo inentendible con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Bill estaba… en el plano real?

—¿Pero… cómo? —Dipper agita su cabeza, suspira y aprieta sus manos, muy consciente, ahora, del poder de Bill. ¿Cuándo paso eso?

—No es algo que quieras saber chico. Ahora come, antes que se enfríe.

—¿De dónde la sacaste de todas formas? —niega—. No pienso comer eso, seguro lo envenenaste, ¿pretendes matarme verdad? —entrecierra los ojos y acepta el cambio de conversación, solo porque en ese instante no quiere pensar en el hecho de que Bill es mucho más poderoso de lo que creía.

—Niño, si quisiera matarte, hace tiempo que tus pulmones habrían dejado de recibir oxigeno —dice con simpleza, pero Dipper se atraganta. Bien, el demonio tiene un punto de su parte.

—De todas formas —por su bienestar mental desvía el tema—, no pienso comer eso crudo —camina y mira a su alrededor para buscar algunas ramas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No sabes de todas las proteínas que te pierdes niño! —Bill le sigue, no se pierde detalle de la manera en que el chico escoge las ramas, ni muy secas ni húmedas.

—¿Tú sabes que son proteínas? —lo mira incrédulo.

—Yo se muchas cosas Pino. Por ejemplo, en tres segundos te caerás y rasparas tu rodilla derecha de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Eso es absur… —efectivamente Dipper tropieza y cae, pero no por una piedra o por haberse enredado los pies, más bien por culpa de Bill, que en ese instante se ríe a carcajadas de Dipper.

El chico se levanta, gruñe por lo bajo y recoge las ramas secas. Decide no prestarle atención a Bill y concentrarse en preparar la carne.


	3. Cap. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a Cristabelle, usuaria de Amor Yaoi, por ser la primera en interesarse por el título y haber intentado decodificarlo.
> 
> Aclaración que olvide hacer en el capítulo anterior
> 
>  
> 
> Escribí Mabel Ariel Pines porque, como Dipper y Mabel están basados en Alex, el creador, y su gemela (si, dije gemela, no melliza, eso es fisiológica, genética y científicamente posible) Ariel pensé en que tal vez Ariel podría ser un buen segundo nombre. Ahora sí, disfruten.

**Cap. 3**

Ignorar a Bill no fue tarea fácil, sin darse cuenta mientras comía, cayó en sus redes y empezó a hablarle. No podía creer que se había reído de los chistes retorcidos de Bill Cipher. Lo más extraño de todo es que en realidad si le habían hecho gracia.

Suspira asegurándose de no dejar caer la ropa. Sin darse cuenta el día y la tarde pasaron entre chistes, insultos, risas. El demonio tenía su gracia y a Dipper le sorprendió lo tarde que se le hizo.

''Cuando pasas tiempo con buena compañía este se va volando'' había dicho Bill de manera presuntuosa, el simple recuerdo le hace rodar los ojos.

No lo dirá en voz alta, pero estar con Bill había sido relajante y divertido, a la par que extraño. Llega a la cabaña, suspira, abre la puerta con cuidado y entra. Camina hacia las escaleras dándole una pequeña repasada a lo sucedido, por reflejo sin darse cuenta, mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Se detiene en medio de las escaleras, baja un escalón dudoso de lo que cree haber visto. Gira el rostro hacia la sala, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver a Mabel, sentada en el regazo del tío Stan, con varias bolsas de las que dan en la lavandería. Deja la suya en el escalón y termina de bajar.

—¿Fueron a la lavandería? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola Dipper —Mabel le sonríe—. Tardaste mucho. Si fuimos a la lavandería a lavar mi ropa.

Dipper mira a Stan.

—¿No que salía muy costoso? —alza una ceja, el pequeño monstruo de la ira se remueve en su estómago y todo el buen humor que había logrado acumular en su extraña conversación con Bill se diluye a medida que este crece.

—La de Mabel era menos que la tuya y no estaba sucia de pintura —Stan se encoje de hombros sin despegar la vista del televisor, da un trago a su soda y suspira.

—Oh, claro que no estaba toda sucia de pintura. No es tan idiota como para cometer ese error pero si para arruinar la mía —dice sin siquiera pensarlo. No cae en cuenta de lo que realmente dijo hasta que siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Alza la vista y mira sorprendido al tío Stan, quién le mira con seriedad, los puños apretados.

—Sube a tu habitación y vete a dormir, sin cenar —ordena su tío. Dipper aprieta sus labios, da media vuelta y vuelve a las escaleras. Toma su ropa antes de subir pisando fuerte.

Entra en la habitación con dificultad, va directo a su cama y deja la ropa allí para inmediatamente guardarla en un lugar seguro. Lejos de Mabel. Cuando termina suspira dejándose caer en la cama.

Solo en ese momento, cuando está a punto de cerrar los ojos nota los implementos de pijamada de Mabel. Palidece al escuchar la puerta de abajo ser abierta y los gritos de Candy y Grenda.

Se sienta de golpe, mira la puerta como quién mira atentamente a su verdugo, a la espera de la muerte. Las pisadas y el parloteo de chicas parecen despertarlo de su shock momentáneo. Se levanta, toma una manta, una almohada y repelente de mosquitos.

Para cuando Mabel y sus amigas entran, él ya está preparado para pasar una noche en la intemperie. Mientras más lejos de las tres y sus intentos por maquillarlo, mejor.

—¿A dónde vas Dip Dip? —Mabel lo mira confundida, Dipper podría decir que hasta herida. Seguro aún está molesta por lo que dijo hace rato, cosa de la que no piensa disculparse.

—Les daré privacidad —dice rezumando sarcasmo hasta en la sonrisa que les regala.

Recoge lo que se llevará, se asegura de no necesitar más nada y se abre paso entre ellas.

—Él está actuando raro —escucha a Mabel decirle a sus amigas; una vez está fuera, rueda los ojos y cierra la puerta.

—Seguro está triste de tener que irse, y como no sabe expresarlo se enoja —razona Candy, su voz se oye amortiguada por la puerta pero Dipper la entiende bien.

—¿Tú crees? —mientras camina despacio a las escaleras, puede imaginar la expresión triste en el rostro de Mabel y la culpa aparece en su pecho por segundos.

—Claro, es un chico, ya sabes cómo son —la voz de Grenda resuena con fuerza, no tiene dificultad de entenderla a pesar de estar en medio de las escaleras.

Termina de bajar, cruza el pequeño pasillo hacia la puerta. No le hace caso a la mirada de Stan ni mucho menos al llamado de Ford. Una vez fuera, deja caer la almohada en el pórtico, extiende la sábana, la acomoda y se recuesta.

Cierra sus ojos, suspira y poco a poco se duerme.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Se despierta algo aturdido, por un fuerte ruido. Risas y música resuenan por la casa atornillando su cabeza. Se sienta molesto y frota sus ojos.

Bosteza mientras se pone en pie, se frota un poco más los ojos, arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta; con otro bostezo sostiene el pomo y lo gira.

Luego de varios intentos y un poco más despierto, nota que la puerta no cede. Lo intenta de nuevo consiguiendo el mismo resultado; la golpea lo más fuerte que puede.

El nombre de Stan centella en su cabeza mientras toca de nuevo.

—¡Tío Stan! —grita, lo más alto que puede, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música. —¡Abre! ¡Necesito el baño!

La puerta se abre de manera brusca haciéndole suspirar aliviado. Trata de pasar junto al cuerpo de su tío pero este lo detiene. Dipper alza la vista, confundido.

—Chico, tú quisiste dormir fuera y ahí te quedarás hasta mañana —dice con severidad.

—Pero necesito usar el baño —protesta en un bajo gruñido. Lo que le faltaba, primero fue despertado por la estúpida música de Mabel, su tío le trancó la puerta, ¡y ahora no lo deja usar el baño!

—El bosque no se molestará porque hagas tus necesidades en él —sin más, su tío cierra la puerta en su cara.

Dipper la golpea de nuevo.

—¡Al menos dile a Mabel que baje un poco la música! —grita.

Espera unos segundos a ver si su tío le escuchó, pero el volumen de la música en vez de bajar aumenta.

¿Cómo su hermana no había quedado sorda por el estruendo? ¿Y cómo sus tíos lo soportaban?

Irritado e incómodo recoge la sábana y la almohada, para luego bajar la escalinata e ir lo más lejos posible de la cabaña para obtener algo de paz y poder dormir.

Mientras camina al bosque, con la música taladrando sus oídos y el ardor de su demasiado llena vejiga, una idea infantil y para nada inteligente asalta su mente.

Mira la cabaña, específicamente los postes cercanos a la parte de la tienda.

Técnicamente eso es parte del bosque y, como había dicho su tío, al bosque no le importaría si hacía sus "necesidades" en él.

Sacude la idea de su cabeza, es estúpido e infantil; por mucho que Stan se lo merezca, no caerá tan bajo como para realizar un acto tan estúpido.

No, él es mejor que eso.

Deja sus cosas junto a un árbol por un segundo y busca un buen lugar.

Una vez satisfecho suspira aliviado y vuelve por sus cosas. Las recoge con mucho cuidado. Tal vez deba ir al río, se dice. Allí podría lavar sus manos y tal vez dormir en paz.

Decidido mira a su alrededor, trata de ubicar el camino pero no logra ver bien. ¿En qué momento se adentró tanto al bosque como para terminar en la parte más frondosa?

Al parecer iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que la música no es más que un murmullo lejano, ya no tan molesta.

El niño sonríe aliviado, podría ir al río temprano antes de volver a la cabaña. Asiente para sí mismo y acomoda sus cosas para acostarse a dormir.

Cierra los ojos una vez acomodado al pie de un árbol. El silencio y la calma del bosque lo relaja; poco a poco empieza a dormirse.

El ruido de una rama al partirse le hace sentarse, alerta. Siente su corazón golpetear contra sus costillas, mira a su alrededor en busca del origen del ruido.

Se había relajado tanto que, por un momento, había olvidado que tan peligroso puede ser el bosque, y más el de Gravity Falls.

Un bajo gruñido a su derecha le sobresalta. Gira en esa dirección y casi suspira en ridículo alivio.

—Ah, eres tú —le susurro al lobo de la otra vez. Aún tiene la marca de la mordida, casi invisible.

Pero a pesar del reconocimiento Dipper no se siente del todo aliviado. La brillante mirada dorada y los filosos colmillos ensalivados logran ponerlo en sobre aviso.

La ocasión anterior, en la cabaña, el lobo estaba sólo, pero ahora Dipper está en el bosque, y después de tantos documentales –que lograban hacer dormir a Mabel y a él mantenerlo en vela– sabe que, difícilmente, un lobo estará solo en su ambiente natural.

Un aullido a su izquierda y un gruñido frente a él se lo confirma.

¿Había entrado al territorio de la manada sin notarlo?

Eso sin duda alguna es muy malo para su salud física.

Se levanta muy lentamente, los fuertes gruñidos y el lento avanzar de los lobos casi le hace salir corriendo. Pero sabe qué, de hacerlo, no tendría oportunidad alguna de dejarlos atrás o perderlos. Sólo lograría perderse más en el bosque, o enfurecerlos más y ser devorado.

De reojo ve una rama que podría servirle como defensa, solo necesita alcanzarla. Retrocede despacio, con cuidado de no chocar contra el árbol o tropezar con la raíz levantada del mismo; cuando está lo suficientemente cerca uno de los lobos se lanza contra él.

Con un grito se deja caer en el suelo, toma la rama y la interpone entre las feroces fauces y él. El lobo gruñe, muerde y rasguña la rama, intenta llegar al tierno cuello del chico; Dipper no sabría decir si sus acciones son por haber entrado a su territorio o por hambre. No es algo que le interese saber ahora.

Con esfuerzo logra sentarse y patea el pecho del lobo para hacerlo retroceder, lo suficiente como para levantarse y defenderse en mejor condición.

Lo logra por muy poco y de inmediato se pone en pie, la rama frente a su cuerpo, los pies listos para correr.

Esta vez son dos lobos los que se lanzan contra él; solo en ese momento Dipper nota que hay más de tres, y solo entonces cae en cuenta que, con una rama como arma, no podría defenderse.

Cierra los ojos y la alza más, va a morir se dice, va a morir en medio del bosque y sin que nadie se preocupe porque esté allí.

Espera sentir las garras y colmillos desgarrarle, pero nada pasa. Un aullido lastimero, seguido de otros segundos después, le hace abrir los ojos. Flotando a pocos pasos de él un descomunalmente enorme, rojo y furioso Bill Cipher sostiene con la parte curva de su bastón a uno de los lobos que se le lanzó; el otro yace en el suelo, gimoteando, sin rastros de los demás.

—¿B... Bill? —pregunta. El miedo de su posible muerte a manos -o garras- de los lobos en su cuerpo, no se compara en nada al pavor absoluto de ver a Bill en ese estado.

El triángulo deja caer al canino que como puede sale corriendo, seguido por el otro.

–Se puede saber —dice Bill en voz baja mientras se gira, —¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA PINO? —grita con voz gutural, plagada de ecos, mientras alza sus brazos provocando en el joven un estremecimiento.

—Bi... Bill —balbucea, —¿Qué...?

—¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar salvándote siempre! —vuelve a gritar, ignorándolo, pero esta vez en su tamaño y color original, girando a su alrededor—. Creí eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para no poner tu pellejo en peligro.

Dipper abre la boca sorprendido, ¿estaba Bill preocupado por él? Sacude la cabeza, ¡imposible!

—Bien, trata de no meterte más en problemas niño, ¡estoy ocupado!

Y así como apareció se fue, sin dar aviso.

Las piernas de Dipper tiemblan y el niño cae sentado. Bill Cipher acababa de salvarle la vida, sin pedir nada en retribución.

"Tal vez y no sea tan malo'' piensa por unos segundos, ríe nerviosamente y descarta tan absurda idea. Los demonios no son buenos, Bill Cipher menos que ninguno, de eso está plenamente seguro.

Suspira cansado, gatea hasta su sábana y se acurruca contra su almohada, agotado.

Había sido un largo día y el susto doble terminó con él. Es hora de un merecido descanso, piensa antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	4. Cap. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta dedicado a Asura_Hozuki

 

**Cap. 4**

_Sabes que siempre has sido diferente,_

_No tienes por qué sentarte, jugar al buen chico;_

_Destruye este mundo por completo._

_El tiempo es corto, tienes que tomar una decisión,_

_No ofrezco estas cosas todos los días;_

_Arbolito, piensa en lo grande que podrías crecer,_

_Si solo dijeras la palabra y me dejaras quedarme._

**deCipher – Madame Macabre**

 

Mira el cielo con algo de pereza, las tonalidades anaranjadas y violáceas del amanecer le hacen sonreír con suavidad. Su primera sonrisa sincera en días. Suspira, apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas y abraza sus piernas con fuerza.

Está muy cansado.

Dormir en esos días se había vuelto una misión imposible. Mabel con sus pijamadas le había obligado a dormir fuera, la música a volumen alto no le permitió pegar el ojo durante noches y desde el incidente con los lobos ir al bosque no presentaba un panorama agradable para él, al menos no de noche.

Se pregunta porque todo tiene que ser tan malo en ese momento. Porque de pronto la cabaña se había vuelto como un campo minado dónde a cada paso que daba una explotaba y terminaba haciendo algo vergonzoso, molesto, pesado o era regañado.

Especialmente por Stan, el hombre parecía haber decidido que sus frustraciones las pagaría con él, si no era algún regaño por su ineficiencia en el trabajo, era castigarlo mandándolo a dormir sin cenar por tonterías –o por culpa de Mabel–; hace una mueca al pensar en su trabajo de los últimos días. Todo el día con los turistas, o inventando "atracciones", como el chupa cabras sin dientes.

Exhala algo irritado y piensa en porqué el tío Stan no podía entender que él bien podría conseguir una atracción real. Tal vez no algo tan espeluznante como la criatura que llevó cuando Mabel fue jefa, pero si algo que parezca más lógico y real que las tonterías de su tío.

Apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas cuando los rayos del sol tocan la punta del tótem frente a la cabaña. El trabajo tal vez no hubiera sido tan pesado si Wendy con quién le tocó trabajar en la semana, no hubiese estado texteando con sabrá Dios quién; no esperó que algo así le molestará pero lo hizo y no porque aún la quisiera, sino por tener que hacerlo prácticamente todo solo.

Alza la vista y ve un grupo de hadas revolotear a su alrededor antes de volar al bosque riendo, eso le hace pensar súbitamente en el tío Ford y su extraña actitud en la semana. El hombre le había sacado por completo de sus investigaciones, pasaba todo el día en el sótano o salía muy tarde en la noche y volvía al amanecer, a veces herido, otras veces con bolsas negras.

Se estremece ante el pensamiento, no quiere ni imaginar que tal vez su tío estaba haciendo algo malo, aunque en el fondo le importa poco; él lo hizo a un lado, por lo que volteará el rostro y se hará el desentendido.

Bosteza y frunce el ceño ante los rayos del sol contra su rostro; la semana para él fue eterna y al día siguiente será su cumpleaños y de Mabel.

Hace una mueca y siente su estómago revolverse.

Mabel lo había tenido los dos últimos días en un viene y va por las pocas tiendas de Gravity Falls, hasta habían ido al pueblo vecino, solo para probarse ropa que estrenar para la fiesta de cumpleaños; él no había comprado nada pero ella tenía varios vestidos nuevos para usar, como si no supiera que al final del día usaría un suéter y no una de las –sorprendentemente costosas– prendas.

Las compras, tal vez, no hubieran sido tan malas si al llegar a casa Mabel no se hubiera puesto a "cocinar" los postres y comidas para la fiesta y hacerle probarlas.

Incluso el día anterior enfermó con su "pastel" –si a esa aberración que resulto al final se le puede llamar pastel– de trigo con relleno de mermelada y cubierta de dulce de naranja; viéndolo ahora, el pastel pudo haber sido excelente si el relleno no hubiera estado mezclado con purpurina, la masa no se hubiera quemado y el dulce de naranja no hubiera sido amargo, lo mal que se puso y el poco sueño lo tenían de mal humor y al borde de un colapso nervioso

Suspira pesadamente y mira el cielo que poco a poco se tiñe de azul y se llena de nubes.

Las observa por un rato mientras sus ojos se van cerrando, está tan cansado, física y mentalmente. Solo había tenido un momento de paz cuando estuvo con Bill, quién no se había presentado ni en sus sueños desde el incidente de los lobos.

Se pregunta si el demonio había desistido del trato, pero, con un bostezo, desecha el pensamiento; si algo tiene Bill Cipher es que es insistente y molesto hasta lograr su objetivo, sin embargo Dipper no puede concebir en su mente alguna excusa para justificar su misteriosa ausencia.

Y no es que lo extrañe, en lo absoluto, pero hace días cuando estuvo con él se sintió comprendido. El demonio tiene un sentido del humor retorcido y mucho de lo que dijo la última vez que se vieron no tenía sentido para él, sobre todo el que no pidiese nada por haberlo salvado de los lobos, pero fue divertido y refrescante estar con él.

Con un nuevo bostezo, ya medio dormido, se pregunta una vez más si aceptar el trato. No era mala idea después de todo, Bill parece ser el único ser existente que le entiende y parece valorarlo.

Tal vez, piensa al borde de caer completamente dormido, tal vez…

—¡Dipper! —la voz de Mabel le sobresalta y se endereza de golpe algo asustado.

—¡Mabel! ¿Quieres provocarme un infarto? —la mira aún aturdido y frunce el ceño al oírla reírse.

—Tío Stan te está buscando —sin agregar más desaparece por la trampilla.

Dipper gruñe y se pone en pie, su corto momento de paz se había acabado, hora de volver a trabajar en tonterías.

Baja por las escaleras de la trampilla, camina hasta la parte de la casa y de allí a la cocina; Mabel y, extrañamente, el tío Ford están ya sentados; no hay señal alguna del tío Stan lo que le extraña un poco, el hombre siempre hacía el desayuno y siempre lo hacía temprano, así todos harían su trabajo.

Dipper se acerca a la mesa y jala la silla para sentarse en el momento preciso que Stan entra a la cocina. Ford mira a su hermano y se tensa, la manera en que sus labios se fruncen y el brillo en los ojos de su gemelo lo ponen en alerta; pudo haber pasado más de 40 años alejado de Stan, pero lo conoce como a la palma de su mano y la expresión del mayor denota peligro. Sin mediar palabra se pone en pie y sale, Mabel, que nota la tensión alrededor de Stan y su postura, toma la inteligente decisión de salir tras su otro tío.

El menor de los Pines alza la vista algo confundido por la huida táctica de su hermana y tío, tarde se da cuenta del peligro que pende sobre sus hombros.

—Chico —el joven se sobresalta cuando su tío posa su enorme mano con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre su hombro—, ve a la cabaña, allí te deje el nuevo traje del chico lobo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, se necesita una ayuda extra, ve a cambiarte ahora.

—¿Y por qué Mabel no va a trabajar también? —dice molesto, todo él, Mabel también estaba libre, abre la boca para agregar algo más pero el fuerte apretón del tío Stan le hace cerrarla.

—Ve y haz lo que te ordené —dice tajante.

—¿Al menos puedo desayunar antes? —pregunta entre dientes. Su tío bufa y lo suelta, Dipper se pone en pie, va a la nevera y saca una lata de soda con un pedazo de tarta de hace unos días. Cierra la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y sale de la cocina.

Stan suspira y pasa su mano por su rostro, agotado; había tenido una noche de perros y hasta ahora pudo volver a la cabaña, se sienta y suspira, no quiso ser tan rudo con el chico pero su humor y la actitud del menor no fueron una buena combinación. Mira la silla donde antes había estado el niño y niega, no era momento de ponerse así, debía cambiarse y serenarse para recibir a los turistas.

Mientras camina a cambiarse Dipper devora el pedazo de tarta en rápidos mordiscos y bebe la soda, suspira y talla sus ojos dejando el plato y la lata en la mesa que está cerca de la puerta de la tienda, se quita la gorra y pasa una mano por su enredado cabello, tiene tanto sueño y su cuerpo pesa, pero debe obedecer a regañadientes.

Atraviesa la puerta y va a la caja donde el traje restaurado –no quiere ni imaginar cómo– sobresale como si se burlase de él, lo toma y lo mira por largos segundos, el deseo de destrozar el espantoso traje le recorre, la fuerza que aplica a sus dedos es el primer paso para hacerlo.

—Hey Dipper, ¿qué tal? —la voz de Wendy lo hace sobresaltarse y olvidar sus pensamientos trajicidas, oculta el traje y le regala una sonrisa forzada a la pelirroja.

—Hey Wendy, hola, bien, bien ¿y tú?

—Bien gracias, oye ¿dónde está Mabel? Quiero presentarles a ambos a alguien especial —la chica sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos brillan, las tripa de Dipper se retuercen al pensar que, hace no mucho, los suyos brillaban de la misma forma al pensar en Wendy.

—Uh no sé dónde fue, pero será más tarde, debo… trabajar.

—Claro amigo —la chica revuelve su cabello y va tras la caja.

Dipper suspira, va a la oficina del tío Stan y se cambia. Como odiaba tener que hacer eso.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper vuelve a la tienda rascando sus brazos, no sabe que hizo el tío Stan pero ese traje picaba incluso más que el primero que usó, suspira agotado, no había esperado trabajar tanto pero su tío lo tuvo bailando y haciendo otras tonteras hasta las 2 de la tarde –con una pequeña pausa para comer, gracias al cielo– y estaba realmente agotado.

—Hey Dipper —el susodicho alza la vista ante el sonido de la puerta y el llamado de Wendy, le sonríe un poco pero el pequeño gesto se desvanece cuando un chico de más o menos su edad, tal vez un poco más alto que él, con el cabello negro ensortijado y vestido como los chicos _cool_ de su escuela se para junto a Wendy.

—Hola —frunce el ceño por la mirada que le lanza el chico, quién al notarlo compone una falsa sonrisa.

—Hey amigo, ¿what's up?

El saludo hace que Dipper se tense, ¿amigo?, evita emitir un gruñido y mira a Wendy, cuyos ojos no se despegan del chico a su lado; un escalofrío lo recorre como si de un mal presagio se tratara.

—¿Quién es él Wendy? ¿Un primo? —sin trabajo logra un tono curioso e inocente, escondiendo por debajo de esto su molestia.

—No —Wendy lo mira y sonríe como tonta, como Mabel en sus enamoramientos—, y bueno, como Mabel no está por aquí, te lo diré a ti. Dipper, él es Marcos mi novio, Marcos, él es Dipper.

El rostro de Dipper se desencaja, ¿estaba Wendy bromeando? ¿Ese chico de _la misma edad_ que él?

—¿En serio? —Fuerza una sonrisa—. Felicidades.

—Gracias viejo —Marcos palmea su espalda y ríe. —¿Qué onda con tu ropa man?

Dipper se aleja con brusquedad del chico, mira a Wendy y trata de sonreír.

—Iré a cambiarme, Mabel debe estar por ahí dando los toques finales a la fiesta —no espera una respuesta, en realidad no quiere ninguna por parte de la chica, y menos ver al chico, encarnación de la ironía de su vida.

Va a la casa pisando fuerte y sube las escaleras que dan a su habitación, entra, lanza las orejas falsas a una esquina y se saca el pantalón suspirando con alivio; camina directo a su cama y busca su maleta debajo de esta. Al arrodillarse y mirar su cuerpo se tensa, su maleta no está, en ninguna esquina ni al fondo.

La risilla de Mabel le hace sentarse de golpe, casi golpeando su cabeza con el borde de la cama.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas Mabel?

—No sé —su hermana bate sus pestañas con inocencia—, pero si quieres cambiarte… —la chica alza un traje de corderito, tan blanco que parecía nuevo.

—¿Qué…?

—Como nosotros nos vamos mañana, se me ocurrió que podrías hacer el Lamby-Lamby Dance como despedida.

—¿Estás loca? ¡No volveré a hacerlo! —Se pone en pie de un salto—. Dame mi ropa.

—No te la daré hasta que hagas el baile —la chica sonríe, se acerca a su hermano y pasa un brazo por sus hombros—. Anda Dip-Dop, no tardarás ni un minuto, hazlo por mí.

Dipper mira a Mabel con enojo, su sonrisa es lo único que evita que ceda a la voluntad de esta; se deshace del abrazo y se cruza de brazos.

—Mabel, llevo en ese apestoso e incómodo traje desde el amanecer hasta ahora, estoy cansado, no he dormido, por favor, dame mi ropa y déjame en paz.

La chica lo mira sorprendida, aprieta el traje de cordero en sus manos y baja la vista.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —Pregunta en un susurro, sus hombros se agitan, clara señal de sus silenciosos sollozos—. Por favor Dipper, si lo haces, te prometo que esta noche no habrá otra pijamada.

Dipper descruza sus brazos y la mira con sospecha.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —la castaña asiente y lo mira, los ojos anegados; Dipper suspira y le quita el traje.

—Bien, pero solo una vez —se pone el traje y suspira sonrojándose—. Vamos.

Mabel sonríe, se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza fuerte; toma su mano y lo jala fuera de la habitación para bajar las escaleras a la carrera y arrastrarlo hasta la parte de la tienda. El sonrojo de Dipper se acentúa cuando todos los turistas reunidos allí se giran con curiosidad a verlo, Mabel le hace pararse en el centro de la habitación y toma un megáfono.

—Hola turistas, espero hayan pasado un grandioso día. Para despedirlos, y con la esperanza de que vuelvan pronto, mi hermano hará un baile.

Dipper respira hondo y finge una sonrisa e inicia su baile.

Los turistas sonríen enternecidos, los niños ríen bajo, Wendy mira apenada al chico y Marcos a su lado deja escapar una fuerte carcajada.

Dipper termina, hace una reverencia e ignora los aplausos. Mira a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a Mabel; la localiza cerca de la caja junto a Soos, se acerca a ellos pero se queda paralizado al ver una laptop y junto a esta una cámara conectada. Su cuerpo se mueve sin que lo note y llega hasta Mabel, gira la laptop y palidece.

Mabel acababa de enviar una invitación virtual con un video de su baile, ' _'¡No se pierdan nuestra grandiosa fiesta!''_ rezan las brillantes letras rojas, hechas con mucho esmero en un programa de computadora.

La ira inunda su ser, golpea la mesa donde está la caja, casi golpea la laptop; el bajo parloteo de los turistas se silencia ante el brusco gesto y la sonrisa en los labios de Mabel desaparece.

—¿Cómo pudiste Mabel? —pregunta entre dientes, apenas controlándose. —¿Te gusta humillarme verdad? Estoy cansado Mabel, eres una niña egoísta a la que todos complacen.

—Dipper…

—¡No digas nada Soos! —el chico se gira hacia su ''amigo''—. Todos… ustedes son despreciables. Estoy cansado de todos, del tío Stan, del tío Ford ¡y sobre todo de ti Mabel!

Da media vuelta y sale corriendo sin rumbo fijo, los ojos cegados por lágrimas e ira; sin notarlo, sus pies lo llevan al bosque, alza la vista tratando de ver el cielo, pero a medida que corría los árboles se cerraban más entre ellos.

—¡BILL! —grita con todas sus fuerzas y se detiene, mira a su alrededor con desesperación, como si fuese a encontrar al demonio detrás de alguna roca o árbol. —¡Maldición Bill! Sé que estás aquí estúpido demonio, dijiste que siempre tenías el ojo en nosotros. ¡Aparece!

Dipper camina en círculos pateando el suelo, apretando sus manos con fuerza para luego abrirlas en un intento de controlar su rabia.

—Pino, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para el té? —La voz de Bill le hace detenerse y girar, a pocos pasos de él, Bill hace aparecer un reloj y entrecierra su ojo—. Bueno, siempre se puede adelantar —chasquea sus dedos y una silla formada de su fuego aparece tras Dipper y lo alza, otra igual aparece tras Bill y este toma asiento.

Confundido, pero aún enojado, Dipper observa al demonio hacer aparecer una mesa, un par de tazas y una tetera; con elegancia el triángulo sirve té en ambas tazas y hace flotar una hacia Dipper, toma la suya propia y parece sonreír al mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti corderito? —el tono burlón de su voz exaspera más a Dipper.

—Déjate de tonterías Cipher, sabes bien para que te llame —Dipper ignora la taza, cosa que molesta un poco a Bill pero lo deja pasar.

Chasquea sus dedos y Dipper cae al suelo cuando la silla desaparece.

—Entonces, ¿has tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar?

—Sí —asiente y mira decidido al demonio—. Conoces mi condición y… tengo un par de ideas para agregar.

El cuerpo triangular del demonio empieza a enrojecer por la insolencia del chiquillo, ¿acaso insinuaba que su plan no era bueno?; antes de estallar en ira Bill logra calmarse, pensar con frialdad. Cuando se había presentado a Stanford, hace tantos años atrás, no había mentido del todo al decir que él solo escogía a seres humanos sobresalientes, en cierta manera, usaba a estos humanos privilegiados de manera distinta a cualquier otro que le pudo servir como un enlace con el mundo real; y Dipper no es la excepción.

Pero a diferencia de Stanford, la mente más joven de Dipper era fácil de moldear a su antojo y difícil de controlar a la vez. Jamás se lo dirá al chico pero por eso lo había escogido por sobre cualquier otro, y por su proximidad a los diarios. Tal vez escuchar la idea del chico, y no solo desecharla, haga que Dipper termine de confiar en él; sonríe para sus adentros haciendo un rápido cambios a sus planes.

—Bien Pino —extiende su mano que es envuelta por sus llamas azules—. Conoces el trato, sólo debes decir la palabra.

Dipper mira por unos segundos la llama, no con duda ni desconfianza, sino más bien con aprensión y trazando en su mente, antes de que fuera invadida completamente por el demonio, como deshacer el trato en caso de que Bill lo rompiese o faltara a su condición. Alza la vista hacia el demonio y aprieta su mano.

—Acepto.


	5. Cap. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo, que por cierto es uno de mis favoritos, va dedicado a mi grandiosa Beta Scar O'Haran que, de verás, sin ella esto no sería posible, y a Cassie Malfoy que, creo, es usuaria de Fanfiction pero FF ha sido malvado y comento en Amor Yaoi.
> 
> PSD: No les haré Spoiler pero hay una parte del capítulo en que necesitaré se tomen, por favor, un minuto de silencio por respeto, cuando lo lean lo entenderán y agradezco por adelantado que lo hagan.
> 
> Ahora sí, no más notas largas, a disfrutar.

**Cap. 5**

_Nada te preparará para el caos que traeré a ti,_

_Puedes intentar correr y esconderte;_

_Pero no puedes escapar de las cosas que haré,_

_Es mi mundo en el que vives ahora._

_Soy el espíritu del Caos, la imagen del mal,_

_Voy a voltear tu mundo._

_Fin del juego._

**Spirit of Chaos – Aviator**

Dipper abre los ojos lentamente y se estira en la cama cual gato, suspira al escuchar sus articulaciones tronar, se deja caer de nuevo en la cama y bosteza; no había dormido tan bién en días, incluso podría decir que lo había estado haciendo mal durante doce años. Trece, se corrige mentalmente y cierra los ojos con suavidad, no sabe en qué momento llego a la cabaña, o en qué momento terminó en su cama, pero supone debe agradecérselo a Bill.

''Perdemos tiempo Pino'' la voz de Bill resuena en su cabeza, Dipper se sienta en la cama y pasa una mano por su cabello. No está muy seguro de su plan ahora, podría fallar, su tío podría atraparlo con las manos en la masa, podría no encontrar el primero y el segundo diario.

''Vamos Pino, fue tu idea, ¿te echarás atrás después de todo lo que te han hecho?'' con las palabras de Bill un montón imágenes de todo su verano pasan por su cabeza, los recuerdos hacen énfasis en los últimos días, el que le negasen quedarse en Gravity Falls, la falta de sueño, las humillaciones, el dormir fuera, tener que bailar como el chico lobo y, sobre todo, el video que hizo su hermana de él bailando el estúpido baile del Lamby-Lamby.

Esto último provoca un estallido de ira en su pecho y la determinación le hace ponerse en pie, con cuidado de no despertar a Mabel, sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras con toda la delicadeza que puede reunir para evitar el rechinido de los tablones; camina de puntillas por la sala, se detiene unos segundos frente al televisor al ver una foto de ellos, de él, Mabel y el tío Stan; fue la primera que se hicieron al llegar, la ira crece teñida de tristeza, baja la foto y va hacia la tienda. Allí, un poco más tranquilo, menos tenso, va hacia la máquina de dulces y pulsa los botones para abrir la puerta secreta y bajar las escaleras.

Observa las ventanas de la tienda antes de cerrar la máquina de dulces, el sol estaba empezando a salir, lo que significa que no tenía mucho tiempo para realizar su misión; baja las escaleras hasta la oficina de Stanford. Abre la puerta despacio, se desliza dentro y mira a su alrededor.

Mira con sorpresa a Ford, no esperaba que el mayor estuviese ahí tan temprano, pero lo deja pasar, encontrar el segundo diario es más importante ahora; camina con cuidado por la oficina, prestando atención a todo para no tropezar o hacer ruido y a la vez buscar el diario. Lo ve posado en un escritorio bajo un montón de hojas, suspira aliviado y lo toma.

''Bien, ahora el último diario'' mira a ambos lados y luego a Ford, maldice en voz baja al ver el primer diario abierto en su pecho, aprisionado por su mano, maldice nuevamente y se acerca, toca el diario pero lo suelta cuando Ford gruñe y se gira.

—Podemos bajar después por el —susurra para sí mismo, aprieta el segundo diario y vuelve por donde vino, solo faltaba uno, y el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan de Bill.

Sube corriendo las escaleras e igual de rápido va a su habitación por el tercer diario, se detiene fuera, mira el pasillo hacia la habitación de Stan y luego mira la suya propia, Mabel no parece haber despertado aún y su tío tampoco; entra en la habitación, va hacia la cama y con algo de esfuerzo alza el colchón, con cuidado, coloca el segundo diario junto al tercero entre las tablas de madera; deja caer el colchón y se agacha, jala su mochila y la abre, la Fisura Dimensional sigue ahí, donde la había puesto cuando su tío se la dio.

Agradece internamente que el hombre no haya recordado que él aún la tiene, cierra su mochila y empuja despacio la mochila al lugar de donde la sacó, se estira un poco y suspira; siente la parte trasera de su cabeza hormiguear, como si lo observaran, el impulso de mirarse le hace alzarse y caminar hasta el espejo que Mabel había vuelto a colocar junto a su cama. ''No puedes asistir a nuestro gran día así'' la voz de Bill hace eco en toda su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurra mirándose y frunce el ceño, no ve nada de malo en él.

''Necesitas vestirte como lo que eres de ahora en adelante''

—¿Y eso sería…?

''No creo tener que recordartelo''

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

''Vamos de compras''

—Bill, no tengo dinero.

''¿Quién habló de dinero? ¿Olvidas que soy un demonio? Además siempre he querido ir de compras, y ahora tengo el cuerpo para ello''

Suspira, va por su gorra y sale. No se le ocurre dejar una nota, no cree que a alguien le importe si salió o no.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper se mira en el espejo y frunce el ceño, en su reflejo puede ver a Bill flotando tras de él, una proyección del demonio en su propia mente; el gesto ufano con el que el demonio sostiene su bastón y la casi sonrisa de su ojo solo logra que su ceño se frunza más.

Se pone de lado y mira la gabardina negra, gira y está ondea a su alrededor; un estremecimiento le recorre, le recuerda mucho al traje de padre que uso en la Opera de Mabel, el gesto alegre en el ojo de Bill le hace negar.

—No —se quita la gabardina y la coloca con sumo cuidado en su percha.

''Vamos Pino, te has probado unos cinco trajes, todos te quedan perfectos, eres el único que los niega'' Bill no parece molesto, más divertido que otra cosa.

—Ninguno me hace sentir cómodo.

Mientras se cambia, siente a Bill meditar, a través del espejo lo ve pasear, casi como si lo viera hacerlo en su mente. ''Vi un traje que quedará perfecto contigo'' dice, toma el control de su cuerpo para hacerle salir del vestidor, coloca el traje en un lugar cualquiera y se pasea por la tienda.

Había sido una sorpresa encontrar una buena tienda en Gravity Falls, al principio solo iba a rentar el traje, pero Bill insistió en que debía vestirse como lo que es de ese día en adelante, por lo que resignado había entrado y había dejado a Bill escoger los trajes, cada uno más pomposo que el anterior, más elegante, y más parecido al traje de padre.

No que le moleste usar un traje así, piensa distraídamente, pero el recuerdo de su brazo herido y el terror de no recuperar su cuerpo le hace repudiarlos, aunque es una ironía puesto que su cuerpo está nuevamente a disposición del demonio.

''Perfecto'' Dipper toma un traje por la influencia de Bill y vuelve al vestidor.

Se cambia con rapidez, mirando las prendas de vez en vez, para su sorpresa la camisa de un blanco inmaculado es suave como la seda, aunque sabe que no lo es –había visto la etiqueta de reojo–, con algo de torpeza se coloca el chaleco de vestir verde lima con bordes negros, suspira colocándose un corbatín sospechosamente parecido al de Bill y se mira.

''Lo sabía, es excelente'' la voz de Bill llena su mente ''te queda impecable, te vez muy bien Pino, para ser tú''

Dipper se sonroja y pasa una sus manos por el chaleco, se mira desde varios ángulos y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, la verdad se ve bastante bien, y se sentía bastante cómodo.

—Me gusta —asiente—, nos lo llevamos.

Bill simplemente asiente y cierra su ojo, por un segundo Dipper siente su mente ''vacía'', solo para él, pero no se preocupa, sabe que Bill seguramente no está haciendo nada más que examinar su plan mientras él se pone su ropa.

Sale del vestidor y mira la ropa.

—¿Cómo la pagaremos?

''¿Quién habló de pagar?'' la presencia de Bill se hace presente en su mente de nuevo, Dipper observa sorprendido como la ropa desaparece ''vamos, seguro todos estarán distraídos y podremos ir por el diario que falta''

Aún aturdido Dipper asiente, le sonríe al dueño de la tienda algo apenado, rogando que no haya visto que tenía un traje en brazos, y sale.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper mira los globos que decoran el camino de entrada, la mesa para poner la comida ya colocada con un blanco mantel lleno de purpurina y serpentinas, por donde sea que mirase hay un montón de serpentinas y purpurina, decoraciones y más decoraciones; todo rosa, violeta y aniñado, como si solo Mabel fuese la cumpleañera.

Pero eso no le importa, ignora todo el revoltijo brillante mientras sube las escalerillas hacia la puerta; al entrar la vista no es mejor que la de afuera, todos caminan de un lado al otro, Mabel gritando órdenes desde las escaleras con Pato sentado a su lado. Nadie le presta atención, ni siquiera parecen notar que está ahí, que llego o siquiera que salió, mejor así, no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Sigue de largo hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, tal vez podría prepararse un sándwich, el pensamiento le hace recordar que esos días se ha mantenido a base de sándwiches y soda, le sorprende no estar débil por falta de proteínas.

''Ya ves porque insistía en que comieras lo que ofrecí'' dice Bill burlón ''estás entero gracias a mí Pino'', el tono fanfarrón del demonio le hace reír. Va hacia la nevera y la abre, grande es su sorpresa al ver un pedazo de pastel de carne con un pequeño cartelito colgando del plato, con su nombre escrito en el.

Se sienta para comer, antes de tomar una cucharada se queda mirando el pedazo de pastel, analiza si fue hecho por Mabel, en ese caso debería hacerlo a un lado; para su fortuna, y por lo que puede ver, fue hecho por Stan y no por Mabel, por lo que se dispone a comer con tranquilidad.

Cuando termina suspira de gusto y se estira en la silla, apoya su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y mira el techo. No quiere ponerse en pie e ir a ayudar, no le importa nada ya, pero debe fingir un poco más, solo un par de horas más se dice cerrando los ojos.

—Dipper, contigo quería hablar —la voz de Ford le hace abrir los ojos y enderezarse.

—Hola tío Ford —sonríe fingidamente, hace a un lado el plato y apoya sus codos en la mesa. —¿De qué querías hablar tío?

—Sobre lo que sucedió ayer —Stanford se sienta frente al chico, que se tensa y frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué le hablaste a tu hermana de esa manera?

Dipper desvía la vista y rueda los ojos, ¿por qué a su tío ahora de repente le importa? Estuvo ignorándolos una semana completa, ni siquiera parece estar realmente interesado en ayudar en la fiesta, entonces, ¿cuáles son sus motivos para interceder a favor de Mabel?

—Tío Stan te pidió que hables conmigo, ¿no? —vuelve a mirarlo y alza una ceja.

Stanford se remueve en su asiento y suspira.

—Dipper, sé que estás molesto con Mabel, ella no debió hacer eso, pero tu reacción fue exagerada.

Las manos del menor se aprietan con fuerza pero su rostro no demuestra su enojo, trata de mantener la calma, aunque realmente le exaspera la actitud de su tío.

—Ven conmigo —Stanford se pone en pie, Dipper le sigue de inmediato, algo confundido.

Ford lo guía hasta la tienda de regalos, misteriosamente desierta, y de allí a la máquina de dulces; una vez dentro toman el ascensor y Ford presiona el botón número dos, el aparato desciende lentamente y los deja en el segundo nivel, en el laboratorio de Ford.

El menor mira a su tío, sorprendido, ¿habría notado la ausencia del segundo diario? Lo duda mucho, por como encontró el diario su tío lo había dejado descuidadamente ahí hace mucho, tal vez ni se acordase de que lo había hecho.

—Dipper, quiero que te quedes aquí un rato y pienses en que lo mejor es que le pidas disculpas a tu hermana —tras el tono amable hay una orden implícita.

El castaño no dice nada, simplemente mira a su tío con aparente incredulidad, el hombre parece querer decir algo más, pero solo da media vuelta y sale cerrando la puerta. Dipper espera a escuchar el ascensor subir y sus ojos buscan el primer diario.

Sonríe ampliamente al encontrarlo.

Su tío había hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Dipper sale de la máquina de dulces media hora después, tal vez una hora completa, realmente no llevó la cuenta del tiempo en que estuvo en el laboratorio de su tío fingiendo que pensaba un poco sobre sus acciones cuando, en realidad, lo que había hecho fue reorganizar junto a Bill todo el plan.

Al girarse se sobresalta cuando casi choca contra Stan, el anciano alza una ceja y frunce el ceño, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—¿Qué haces niño? Vete a cambiar, la fiesta esta por empezar —le toma por los hombros y lo empuja fuera de la tienda—. Tienes quince minutos para hacerlo Dipper, ¡rápido!

El menor no lo piensa ni dos veces y corre a su habitación, antes de entrar se asegura que Mabel no esté, sonríe ante la soledad y quietud, entra, pone el seguro y va a su cama.

La ropa está allí, por lo que se apresura a cambiarse.

Una vez termina camina hacia el espejo para terminar de alistarse, con cuidado acomoda el corbatín y el chaleco de vestir, se mira varias veces y pasa sus dedos por su cabello hasta que logra un peinado más o menos decente, para no quitarle el toque de elegancia al traje.

''Falta algo'' murmura Bill, Dipper se mira sin entender, unos guantes negros aparecen frente a él y flotan hasta sus manos; los toma y se los coloca, se sienten cómodos en sus manos y llegan hasta su muñeca, de un material resistente y suave. Abre y cierra su mano admirando la flexibilidad de los guantes, nunca había usado un par que no fuesen para protegerse del frío y estos se sienten bastante agradables.

—Todo listo —dicen a la vez.

Dipper sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras, atraviesa el pasillo con paso ligero, la espalda recta y una fingida sonrisa de emoción; puede escuchar la música fuera, Soos posiblemente este de DJ. Se detiene frente a la puerta y toma un respiro, siente a Mabel pararse a su lado, la mira de reojo y parpadea.

Su hermana está vestida con uno de los trajes que compraron en el pueblo vecino de Gravity Falls, no espero que lo usara, pero no la mira mucho porque el rosa y el naranja chillón molesta un poco sus ojos.

—Te ves genial Dip-Dip —dice en voz baja, sorprendida por el traje que lleva su hermano. Él solamente asiente y ambos abren la puerta para salir fuera.

El patio estaba lleno de gente, Wendy y su novio, sus hermanos, su padre, Grenda y su novio austriaco, Candy, Linda Susan, la abuela de Soos, un montón de gente de la cual desconoce el nombre y, para su sorpresa, Pacífica.

—¿Invitaste a Pacifica Northwest? —cuestiona incrédulo mirando a Mabel.

Su hermana se encoje de hombros y camina hacia la rubia sonriendo, Dipper suspira y va a la mesa para buscar algo de comer y no relacionarse con absolutamente nadie.

Se apoya contra la mesa y pica distraídamente de su plato. Por un rato la gente ríe, baila y se distrae, algunos se acercan de uno a uno a saludar a Mabel, la abrazan y se despiden de ella, pues se supone al día siguiente ambos deberán partir de vuelta a California.

Mientras Mabel se pasea entre la gente, algunos invitados se acercan a él para felicitarlo también, para no levantar sospechas Dipper les sonríe y se deja abrazar, agradece con calidez y expresa varias veces su pena por tener que abandonar el pueblo.

Aburrido de que todos se acerquen a él decide imitar a Mabel y pasearse por la fiesta, tal vez podría divertirse un poco y bailar, aunque no sepa mucho. Algunos hacen agradables comentarios sobre su vestimenta y eso le hace sonreír con orgullo, sintiéndose bastante cómodo en su propia piel en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Más animado saluda a Candy y la invita a bailar para matar el tiempo, la chica sonrojada acepta y juntos van al centro de lo que parece la pista de baile; Soos los ve y sonríe, por lo que pone una canción un poco más lenta, que obliga a Dipper acercarse más a Candy de lo que realmente le gustaría.

—Estás muy guapo Dipper —susurra la morena, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

El joven le sonríe con falso agradecimiento y la mira.

—Tú también Candy —miente y la guía al ritmo de la música con algo de torpeza, pero a ella no parece importarle.

Se había jurado no caer ante él luego de su fallida cita, pero estaría mintiendo si no dijese que el gemelo de su mejor amiga es un buen prospecto, al menos para ella; no puede creer que lo que le ha contado Mabel sobre él sea cierto, no puede concebir que las chicas no parezcan prestarle atención y que los demás chicos se metan con él.

Candy quiere decir algo, Dipper lo nota, pero la música se detiene de golpe y todos se giran para mirar hacia la mesa que se le colocó a Soos como DJ; desde allí, Mabel sonríe ampliamente y toma un micrófono.

—¡Hola a todos! Gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta, por favor pasen a la mesa principal porque ¡partiremos el pastel! —dice su hermana emocionada, deja el micrófono y baja corriendo.

Dipper suelta a Candy aliviado y va hacia la mesa, entre la multitud le parece ver el cabello blanco de Gideon pero eso le parece imposible, el chiquillo aún estaba en la cárcel ¿no?

''No fue tu imaginación'' susurra Bill y hace que gire su rostro. Efectivamente, allí estaba Gideon, vistiendo de la manera más discreta posible y lo más cerca de la mesa que logra estar, Dipper siente algo de pena por él, seguro había ido allí para ver a su hermana.

Mabel se sube a un banquillo y toma un cuchillo, pero antes de que parta el pastel una idea parece florecer en su mente pues una sonrisa inmensa se desliza por sus labios, deja el cuchillo en su lugar y corre hacia Soos, le susurra algo al oído y vuelve con el pastel.

Poco después Soos despliega una pantalla blanca y rápidamente coloca un proyector.

—Antes de comer pastel —dice feliz y señala la pantalla.

En ella empieza a reproducirse el baile que hizo Dipper el día anterior. El protagonista del vergonzoso show observa la pantalla con el rostro en blanco, Wendy lo mira preocupada, sus tíos llevan una mano a su rostro y se preparan para detener los gritos.

Cuando el video acaba, los invitados miran al chico, que simplemente se gira hacia su hermana y le sonríe ampliamente en un acto de ''madurez'' a ojos de Wendy, Soos y sus tíos, Mabel incluso lo ve sorprendida, pues esperaba una reacción similar.

—Eso fue muy lindo Mabel —dice con suavidad y pone una expresión apenada—. Y yo, bueno aquí con nuestros invitados presentes, quería pedir disculpas…

Un ''awww'' se oye entre el público femenino, Dipper está seguro que todos saben sobre su explosión del día anterior por lo que están expectantes a sus palabras.

—Oww, gracias Dipper —dice Mabel con lágrimas en los ojos y empuña el cuchillo nuevamente.

—Pedirle disculpas al pobre pastel que no tiene la culpa de nada —comenta despreocupado el castaño.

—¿Qué…? —Mabel lo mira confundida cuando el sonido de una pequeña explosión llega a sus oídos, antes de darse cuenta todo el pastel esta regado por su rostro y vestido, algunas partes en el suelo y otras en los invitados más cercanos.

Dipper deja escapar una fuerte carcajada que les hiela la sangre, todos lo miran en shock mientras el chico se dobla sobre sí mismo, una mano en su vientre, lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego de un minuto, tal vez menos, la risa de Dipper remite poco a poco, toma varias respiraciones y se endereza limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, mira a todos con una escalofriante sonrisa y retrocede unos pasos hasta quedar en el centro de la abandonada pista de baile.

—Yo también tengo un espectáculo para ustedes, les fascinará —hace una ademán exagerado, jala sus guantes y los extiende, como si mostrase que no tiene nada dentro, los ajusta y sonríe aún más.

Mete la mano en su chaleco, palmea un poco su pecho y saca el primer diario como por arte de magia, lo hace girar sobre su dedo; coloca su mano libre a su espalda y la desliza al bolsillo derecho, saca su mano aparentemente decepcionado y la mete en el izquierdo, tarda unos segundos y al sacarla de nuevo el segundo diario está en su mano; hace una reverencia, como si alguien hubiese aplaudido, junta los diarios y pasa una mano tras su oreja, en giro de muñeca ''saca'' el tercer diario de detrás de su oreja. Casi ríe ante la incredulidad de su hermana y los demás presentes, si tan solo supieran que el ''acto de magia'' es gracias al poder de Bill.

Dipper junta los tres diarios y los hace desaparecer, solo para volverlos a aparecer en sus manos y los coloca de frente, en orden del 1 al 3, para muchos es desconocida la importancia de los tres libros en sus manos, pero los pocos que si sabían de su existencia jadean y miran a Ford.

Al ver los tres diarios en manos de Dipper, Stanford parece salir de su trance, no sabe en qué momento el chico tomó los dos primeros pero recuperarlos ocupa su prioridad.

—Dipper, la broma se acabó, devuélveme los diarios —Ford da unos pasos hacia él, molesto, seguramente el chico los había tomado como represalia por sus palabras y acciones de la última semana, ¿cuán inmaduro puede ser? Pero claro, solo tiene 13 años, ¿qué esperaba?

—Oh tío Ford —el tono irónico hace que Ford se detenga—, aún falta el gran final.

Bill en la mente de Dipper parpadea sorprendido, ¿gran final? El plan original era solo mostrarle a Ford que los diarios estaban en su poder, a pesar de sus deseos de destruirlos, sabía que el niño no confiaría en él si lo hiciera, Dipper es más inteligente y paranoico de lo que imaginó, por lo que sólo le queda resignarse a tenerlos y ocultarlos o lo que el chico decida hacer con ellos.

—Bill —con un giro de muñeca la Fisura Dimensional aparece en su mano, Ford abre los ojos desmesuradamente, se adelanta un paso y alarga su mano como si así pudiera tomar la Fisura.

Dipper deja caer la esfera, el cristal cuarteado termina de romperse, en pequeños pedazos repartidos en la grama, el plasma negro violáceo con estrellas se derrama por la grama y parece secarse poco a poco.

Bill aprovecha ese momento para, desde la mente de Dipper, proyectarse frente a los presentes, su risa llena el lugar, escalofriante y malvada.

—¡Bill! —grita Ford retrocediendo varios pasos.

—Bill, necesito un poco de tu poder —las palabras del castaño sorprenden tanto a Bill como a Ford, el demonio asiente imperceptiblemente y deja fluir gran parte de su poder, fuego azul se acumula alrededor de Dipper y parece explotar en una pequeña ráfaga de energía, sus pupilas se alargan y una enorme sonrisa divide sus labios.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos los diarios se elevan al cielo, al mismo tiempo que un rayo de energía sale disparado del resto del plasma, choca con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer que nadie había notado que empezó.

—¡Dipper! ¿Qué estás…?

Dipper lo mira, la siniestra mirada en el joven rostro le hace sentir el estómago revuelto, el creyó que Dipper era más fuerte, que estaba exento de caer en las tentaciones de Bill; con un nuevo chasquido de dedos por parte del chico el primer diario se incendia hasta consumirse, luego el segundo y por último el tercero.

Bill lo mira sorprendido por unos segundos, _''que interesante''_ piensa en ese momento, luego el orgullo lo llena y deja escapar una fuerte carcajada. Había hecho una excelente elección al tomar a Dipper no sólo como su humano sino también como su mano derecha. De haber planeado que Dipper destruyese los diarios, no hubiera quedado tan bien y la cara de pánico de Stanford y Mabel es solo un extra. _''Eres mejor de lo que pensé''._

Ford siente sus piernas débiles y se deja llevar por el peso de su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, los ojos desorbitados en las cenizas y luego en Bill y Dipper.

—La idea de quemar los diarios es mía tío Ford —dice Dipper dedicándole una mirada fría.

Stanford no lo cree, no puede ser que el niño amante de los misterios que conoció sea el mismo que destruyó toda su investigación, su vida; no, eso debía ser obra de Bill que lo controla, que le había lavado el cerebro.

Un nuevo destello de fuego le hace alzar la vista, el único ojo de Bill brilla en azul, como sus llamas pero a la vez de una manera distinta, antes de desvanecerse y que el blanco de los ojos de Dipper pase a dorado, su cuerpo empieza a elevarse, llamas en sus manos y una risa escalofriante nace desde la base de su garganta, gutural y demoniaca.

El cielo se rasga a lo largo y ancho donde la energía de la fisura golpeó, formando una cruz en el cielo, una fuerte ventisca recorre el pueblo, arrastrando hojas y papeles, los que no estaban presentes en la fiesta observan pasmados, desde el lugar donde están, lo que pasa. La risa de Dipper parece hacer eco en todo el lugar.

Sus ojos dorados y rasgados bajan hacia Stanford y una sonrisa aún más grande, de dientes algo filosos, peligrosa, depredadora, se extiende por sus labios.

—Perdiste Seis Dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El traje de Dipper
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2z9ks8y)


	6. Cap. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota importante: No se si lo habrán notado, pero yo subo los capítulos cada dos semanas los viernes en la madrugada, entre las 12 y la 1, ni antes ni después. Hago la aclaración porque he recibido muchos comentarios de que actualice más rápido. La historia está completa, solo subo las cosas a mi ritmo. Sin embargo esta es una ocasión especial, debo subir el cap temprano porque en la madrugada no podré.
> 
> Repito, esta es una excepción, el tiempo de publicación es cada dos semanas los viernes, lo que significa que el 7 no estará al aire antes del 17, y no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer para que lo suba antes. Gracias, ahora sí, disfruten de otro de mis capítulos favoritos.
> 
> PSD: Mi beta los quiere... sí... los quiere ver sufrir
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=24b8e2e)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Hay algo que quiero aclarar algo a raíz de un comentario. Bueno en realidad de varios comentarios.
> 
> Dipper NO es malo, su personalidad, que fue concienzudamente analizada no le permite serlo, análisis que a mi beta y a mi nos tomó meses en concretarnos; tomamos en cuenta sus ambiciones, deseos y frustraciones, le permitimos expresarse y extender un poco más allá la historia, siguiendo la línea de su propia humanidad. Hicimos que cobrara vida, no como un dibujo animado, sino como un ser que piensa y siente por encima del guionista. Si algo hicimos, fue permitirle ser egoísta y por una vez pensar en él mismo. No es algo que dijimos un día:''oh, vamos a hacerlo malo'', él no lo es.
> 
> Él no tiene el aire de maldad que otros personajes, que he manejado, sí. Puedo poner como ejemplo a Billy Joe Cobra de la serie Ey, ese es mi fantasma, que si bien no es totalmente malvado tiene la vena Yandere-Psicopata, que si han leído mis dos Oneshots de dicha serie, verán que es algo que se puede aprovechar; pero Dipper no posee tal vena.
> 
> ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Pues que los sucesos que se desarrollaron en el capítulo anterior y los que se desarrollan en este no significan que el sea malo, no lo es. Tampoco es un villano, no lo vean como uno, ni como un anti-héroe. Solo es Dipper, el Dipper de la serie que desarrolla todo su potencial en mi historia.
> 
> No piensen que estoy enojada porque piensen tal cosa, cada quien arma sus teorías en su cabeza, pero quería aclararlo porque, aunque a mi me gustase que fuera un ser retorcido y maquiavélico, su personalidad no da para ello. De hacerlo de esa manera, caería en un total e irreversible OoC (Out of Character) y es lo que hemos tratado de evitar todo el tiempo durante toda la historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer esta nota tan larga, que surgió de último minuto. Un beso.

**Cap. 6**

_Tenía un plan maestro,_

_Y ahora dominaré el mundo;_

_Ellos me miraron a los ojos,_

_Y me volví invencible;_

_Nadie puede pararme,_

_Sólo yo tengo el control._

**Don't Mess With Me – Temposhark**

—¡Dipper Pines! —la voz airada de Mabel logra hacerse escuchar por encima del rugido furioso del viento y uno que otro trueno eventual, había salido finalmente del estupor, al mismo tiempo que los demás invitados que se movían nerviosos, sin saber realmente que hacer, temerosos de llamar la atención sobre ellos mismos—. Déjate de bromas, ¡estás arruinando _mí_ fiesta de cumpleaños!

Bill en el cuerpo de Dipper la mira como si mirase a una simple cucaracha que está a punto de ser aplastada por su zapato, alza una mano y Ford reacciona rápidamente ante esto, lleva una mano a su gabardina y maldice, había dejado todas sus armas en el laboratorio.

—¡Bill! —Ford llama la atención de ambos—, no lograrás nada, se cómo destruirte —la única respuesta que obtiene ante sus palabras es una fuerte carcajada que le hace pasar saliva pero no piensa retroceder. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañar a Dipper? ¿Qué le ofreciste para que cayera en tu trampa? ¿Ser tu mano derecha?

Dipper lo mira y se dobla sobre sí mismo sosteniendo su vientre riéndose aún, más.

—¡Habla maldito demonio!

—Oh Seis Dedos, eres tan ingenuo al pensar tal cosa —el tono de Bill, burlón y sarcástico; como si le hablase a un niño que considera irremediablemente estúpido pero que aún así le da lástima, hace que hierva su sangre—. Eso es sólo un valor agregado, los términos de nuestro trato no es algo que te concierna y mucho menos que puedas entender… ninguno de ustedes en realidad.

—¿Bill? —Stanley aprieta los hombros de Mabel de manera protectora, saliendo por fin del estupor. —¿Qué está pasando Ford? ¿Por qué Dipper…?

—Yo le diré que pasa Señor Misterio —una sonrisa peligrosa perfila sus labios, los ojos dorados parecen brillar un poco más con maleficencia—. ¡Soy su nuevo amo! —un recuerdo centella en la mente de Bill y se extiende por todo el cuerpo de Dipper—, Yo Soy Bipper… Cipher —su voz suena más a Dipper y por una breve fracción de segundo, Bill se sorprende de esto, ya que Dipper se auto declarara Cipher, dejando de lado su apellido, para él se sentía similar a que el joven se entregaba por completo; la sensación le encanta—. El rey supremo de esta dimensión, ¡y de su mundo!

Chasquea sus dedos y Ford, Stan, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Robie y Gideon caen inconscientes, sus cuerpos se elevan, una luz los rodea hasta formar una burbuja de diferente color y signo para cada uno, alzándose con gran velocidad al cielo y desapareciendo en el acto.

Los demás invitados se dejan llevar por el terror y huyen despavoridos, Bipper, riendo cuál maníaco flota hacia el pueblo, frota sus manos y mira a su alrededor con malvada felicidad.

—No puedo creerlo —admite Bill en voz alta deteniéndose en medio del bosque, dentro de su cabeza Dipper le observa con curiosidad—. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando al fin, no puedo creer que tú me ayudaras.

Dipper le regala una sonrisa divertida y a través de sus ojos compartidos observa el cielo rasgado, la coloración siniestra y alocada de la rasgadura.

'' **Yo tampoco esperaba llegar a esta situación** '' confiesa Dipper, sus ojos bajan hacia la figura triangular y suspira con fingida exasperación '' **pero debo admitir que tus planes no son tan malos después de todo** ''.

Mira el pueblo y luego el cielo una vez más, desde su posición puede ver las ocho burbujas fieramente aseguradas por cadenas.

'' **Veremos qué pasa** '' sonríe divertido y Bill regresa la sonrisa con un guiño divertido.

—Sabía que serías un gran aliado —mira ufano el cuerpo astral de Dipper y extiende una mano hacia él. —¿Te parece si llamamos a unos amigos para que se unan a la fiesta? ¿Qué dices?

Dipper desvía su vista del pueblo para posarla en Bill, sorprendido de que el demonio, literalmente, le esté pidiendo permiso; sin embargo, el brillo en el único ojo de Bill le hace pensar acertadamente que no importa si decía sí o no, el demonio lo hará de todas formas, pero que le dé la confianza de decidir hace que su pecho se sienta cálido y le confirma que tomó la decisión correcta.

'' **Adelante, llámalos, te mueres por hacerlo** ''. Una idea asalta su mente y se esparce por todo el plano mental, sabe que Bill tiene conocimiento del rumbo de sus pensamientos antes de que lo exprese en voz alta pero de todas formas lo hace '' **Además me da curiosidad conocerlos, ¿me dejarás estudiarlos?** ''.

—Por supuesto, solo debes tener cuidado con los que muerden —Bill chasquea sus dedos y la rasgadura parece agitarse, como si un velo fuese corrido a un lado—, sería bastante desagradable tener que matar a uno de mis amigos.

Dipper parpadea sorprendido pero no le da tiempo a decir nada pues de la rasgadura en el cielo empiezan a salir varias criaturas de diversas formas, cada una más bizarra que la otra.

—Bola 8, Kryptos, el ser cuyo nombre nunca debe ser pronunciado —los va señalando Bill y ríe—, es broma, él es Zanthar, Dientes, Cerradura, Hectorgon, Figura Amorfa, Pyronica, Pacifier —Dipper mira de uno a otro tratando de descifrar de quién era cada nombre. Alza la vista algo aturdido y sus ojos se topan con varios ojo-murciélagos—, y por último estos chicos.

Los demonios miran a su alrededor algo perdidos y curiosos.

—¡La ciudad es nuestra chicos! —Grita Bipper llamando su atención—, ¡vamos a iniciar la fiesta! ¡Demostrémosle a esta dimensión como hacer una fiesta de verdad!

Los demonios lo observan pasmados y algo recelosos, el más alto de todos, con aspecto femenino y de un solo ojo, se atreve a acercarse con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Bill? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Bill? Tienes forma de… humano —murmura el que Dipper fácilmente reconoció como Bola 8, el demonio rasca su cabeza—, ¿tú… un humano nos has invocado?

Bipper rueda los ojos y bufa fastidiado.

—Sí, soy Bill. ¿Les importa saber por qué estoy en este cuerpo humano o comenzamos la fiesta?

Los demonios se agitan y sendas sonrisas aparecen en los rostros de aquellos que tenían, lanzan un grito de júbilo y saltan empezando a correr hacia el pueblo gritando ''!Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Yaaaay! ¡Fiesta!''.

Bipper los deja caminar y chasquea sus dedos para aparecerse en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, la gente que camina por ahí parecen despreocupados de la tonalidad del cielo o la rasgadura. Bipper ladea la cabeza y extiende sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, llamas azules las envuelven y se alzan al cielo como fuegos artificiales llamando la atención de todo el mundo; la gente le mira fascinada y cuando el ruido y las llamas acaban todos aplauden riendo.

—¡Bravo! ¡Qué gran mago! —gritan riendo alegres, admirados por la demostración.

—¿Mago? —una lenta y escalofriante sonrisa deja al descubierto sus dientes semi puntiagudos—. Oh no, yo no soy ningún mago —una oscura carcajada surge desde la base de su garganta—. Yo soy… su dueño —dice con voz oscura y en un chasquido de dedos la gran mayoría de los transeúntes se convierte en piedra en el instante.

Los pocos que se salvaron miran incrédulo al chico, los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, solo la llegada de los monstruos provoca el primer grito de pánico y que empiecen a correr despavoridos llamando la atención de los pobladores que no habían avistado el espectáculo de luces de Bipper.

Deja escapar una sonora carcajada, los ojo-murciélagos sobrevuelan sobre ellos convirtiéndolos en piedra a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

—Este lugar necesita una nueva decoración —Bipper alza sus brazos y desde el centro de la tierra surge un enorme castillo de forma piramidal dividido en tres secciones, sus amigos silban mirando admirados el lugar. —¡Y burbujas de Pura Locura! —miles de burbujas de colores salen de la nada y flotan alrededor, como esperando un simple gesto para empezar a sembrar el caos.

—Veamos —dice una vez el castillo queda en su lugar en el cielo, iluminado por la rasgadura, sus ojos se posan en algunos rostros y revierte su estado de piedra, los pobres desgraciados se remueven y gritan tratando de huir siendo detenidos por un ojo-murciélago—. Hmm quedarían bien como piezas de ajedrez —asiente para sí mismo y con un chasquido de dedo los hace enderezarse y empiezan a transformarse en piedra.

Bipper desciende al suelo y camina entre los patéticos humanos, des transformándolos y decidiendo que serían: percheros, lámparas, estatuas para decorar la entrada, más piezas de ajedrez. Se detiene frente a la pareja Northwest, no demora mucho en la mujer decidiendo que podría ser comida de alguno de los demonios, pero el señor Northwest…

Lo des transforma y lo mira atentamente.

—¿Qué haré contigo Northwest? —cuestiona con voz sugerente, como si realmente le estuviese dando la oportunidad de elegir su destino. El hombre mira a su alrededor con cierta indiferencia, acomoda su traje y vuelve la vista al ''niño'' con algo de cautela.

—Pues, yo podría ser un buen trofeo de cacería —el hombre sonríe ufano—. Digo, con mi porte y reputación, seré o una gran estatua o un hermoso trofeo de cacería —mira a su alrededor frunciendo la nariz con desagrado—, digo, no puede hacerme igual a los otros.

—Hmm pues la verdad había pensado en que quedarías bien como lámpara —dice pensativo—, pero la verdad no servirías para eso. Tengo lo ideal para ti —lo vuelve a transformar en piedra y lo empuja, antes de caer un ojo-murciélago lo sostiene y lo hace flotar.

—Servirás para detener la puerta del castillo —dice aunque sabe que la fría piedra no podrá escucharlo.

Mira al grupo de humanos que queda y, satisfecho con su trabajo, chasquea los dedos para volverlos a la normalidad, le sonríe a sus amigos y flota de nuevo en el aire.

—Esta fiesta acaba de empezar y nunca acabará —anuncia con voz profunda y cavernosa, haciendo estremecer a los aturdidos recién des transformados humanos—, el sentido no tiene sentido, y yo soy su Rey Supremo. ¡Bienvenidos al Raroarmagedón!

Lanza una carcajada y sus amigos le siguen para lanzarse a causar destrozos por todo el lugar, los afortunados que no fueron vueltos en piedra sólida huyen despavoridos buscando donde esconderse. Bipper chasquea sus dedos y los ojos-murciélagos llevan sus nuevos muebles y piezas flotando hacia el castillo.

—Diviértanse —sonríe ampliamente y chasque nuevamente sus dedos para aparecer en el centro de la pirámide.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bipper supervisa ávidamente que cada uno de los humanos hechos piedra sean colocados en su respectivo lugar, con un chasquido de dedos hace aparecer un enorme tablero de ajedrez en una de las salas del castillo pirámide y hace que coloquen las piezas en su respectivo lugar.

Dentro de su mente, Dipper revolotea alrededor de Bill inundándolo de preguntas sobre sus amigos demonios, sus ojos marrones brillan con emoción, la misma emoción de geniecillo que tenía Ford cuando lo engañó la primera vez; sin embargo, que la atención de Dipper este más en sus amigos que en él le molesta y no puede concentrarse en la sorpresa que le quiere preparar.

Todo el poder y conocimiento del universo que él puede darle está a una sola petición del chico, y este prefiere perder el tiempo preguntando de sus amigos. Hace una mueca algo irritado y cierra los ojos masajeando sus sienes.

—Dipper —le interrumpe con suavidad, el chico lo mira y alza una ceja, a la espera de sus siguientes palabras. —¿Estás conforme con esto? A penas está empezando.

Dipper lo mira confundido '' **¿De qué hablas?** '' cuestiona, pero antes de que el demonio pudiera decir algo; una fuerte explosión resuena por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué diablos? —Bipper mira molesto hacia el pasillo y camina pisando fuerte hasta el salón principal, donde los demonios que trabajaban miran pasmados la puerta destrozada y un escuadrón de oficiales de más de cuarenta hombres armados alrededor de un enorme bebe.

Bipper rueda los ojos.

—Bebé del Tiempo —gruñe, aunque internamente Bill piensa que la llegada es oportuna.

—Bill Cipher —dice uno de los oficiales adelantándose—. Has violado todas las leyes del tiempo espacio, y lo has hecho poseyendo el cuerpo de un humano —agrega con cierto desagrado.

—Si tus rupturas en esta dimensión continúan, podrían destruir la misma fábrica de la existencia —dice él Bebé del Tiempo con una voz gruesa, antinatural para el cuerpo que posee—. Ríndete y libera al humano, o te enfrentarás a mi berrinche.

Ante la mención de la ''fábrica de la existencia'' la atención de Dipper parece dispararse y sus enormes ojos corpóreos viajan a Bill, '' **¿Fabrica de la existencia? ¿De qué habla? ¿Es algo muy importante?** '' pregunta con rapidez, más preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza y listas para ser disparadas en una rápida sucesión a la espera de una respuesta, Bill entrecierra su ojo algo irritado, ignora el discurso de los oficiales del tiempo y el berrinche que empieza a armar el Bebé del Tiempo .

La molestia que sintió hace unos momentos por el hecho de que Dipper parecía más interesado en sus amigos que en él, vuelve con creces ahora, aumentado por los lloriqueos del Bebé del Tiempo que exige su atención.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —grita y un destello de humor aparece en sus ojos a la vez que mueve su mano en un brusco gesto que envía una explosión de llamas hacia el Bebé del Tiempo y su escuadrón borrándolos por completo. —¡Ja! ¿Entiendes? ''tiempo''

Lleva una mano a su cabeza y lanza una carcajada, Dipper mira primero sorprendido el lugar donde antes estaba el Bebé del Tiempo y luego a Bill '' **Wow** '' es lo único que logra murmurar antes de seguir las risas del demonio.

Cuando termina y se endereza su cuerpo se tambalea y parpadea, maldice en voz baja apoyándose contra un pilar tratando de que cualquiera de los demonios presentes no le viera.

—Hora de descansar —le dice a Dipper y se aleja del lugar hacia unas escaleras que estaban de cabeza para empezar a subirlas.

'' **¿Descansar? Eres un demonio Bill, no creo necesites descansar.** ''

—Yo no, pero tú sí —dice con calma, ahora relajado luego de haber liberado su rabia.

'' **Controlas mi cuerpo, no entiendo…** ''

—Sigues siendo un humano Dipper, y la verdad sois bastantes débiles —llega a una sala exquisitamente decorada, paredes empapeladas de un rico color vino tinto, una alfombra de piel en medio de la sala, una chimenea encendida y calentando el lugar—. Bienvenido al Pent-house.

Bipper extiende sus brazos y Dipper desde su mente ve todo con curiosidad, su cuerpo se mueve hacia un sofá y se deja caer acomodándose, el castaño se sobresalta cuando un par de ojos se abren y una lengua sale fuera del sofá.

—Está hecho de piel humana viviente —informa Bill antes de que Dipper haga cualquier pregunta—. Ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

Dipper bufa pero se acomoda tomando el control de su cuerpo, suspira repentinamente agotado, tal vez Bill tenía razón…

''Yo siempre tengo razón Pino'' señala Bill con diversión. Dipper ríe suave y cierra sus ojos quedándose poco a poco dormido.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper abre los ojos y se estira, siente el cuerpo entumecido, adolorido pero a la vez renovado, parpadea varias veces y frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos logran enfocar y se topan con un techo triangular. Le toma unos segundos reconocer el lugar, los recuerdos de las últimas horas llenando su mente, un escalofrío lo recorre ante un repentino remanente del despliegue de poder que había realizado Bill.

¡Bill!

''Aquí dentro Pino'' resuena la voz del demonio en toda su cabeza sobresaltándolo ''tengo una sorpresa para ti''. Dipper parpadea y curioso cierra sus ojos de nuevo, con algo de esfuerzo logra retirar su consciencia al Plano Mental.

'' **¿Bill?** '' El joven camina por el plano mental que poco a poco empieza a cambiar, el suelo parece volverse de madera y a su alrededor aparecen largas paredes empapeladas en rojo y azul. Mientras más camina más cosas aparecen, varios sofás, una alfombra circular con un triángulo y un ojo en el centro, una pequeña mesa de té y dos largos y enormes estantes repletos de libros. Dipper se detiene cuando ve a Bill sentado sobre un escritorio, otros dos colocados a sus lados, cuadernos y hojas nuevos en los tres y un largo set de bolígrafos.

'' **¿Qué es todo esto?** '' cuestiona sorprendido.

''Es un estudio, por supuesto'' Bill rueda su ojo como si fuera lo más obvio ''pediste estudiar a mis amigos, no puedes hacerlo en el aire''

'' **¿Me hiciste un estudio?** '' la sorpresa en la voz de Dipper no logra opacar la alegría que inunda sus ojos.

''No te emociones niño'' Bill se gira hacia los estantes ''Tienes muchas cosas para entretenerte, cuando tengas dudas puedes hacerme preguntas, pero solo cuando no esté ocupado, ¿de acuerdo?''

Dipper asiente varias veces parado frente a una de las estanterías, sus ojos recorriendo todos los títulos sin poder decidirse cual tomar primero; Bill, a su espalda, podría haber estado sonriendo satisfecho si tuviera boca, en cambio se gira para tomar posesión del cuerpo del chico.

Con él entretenido, podría centrarse en dirigir su nuevo imperio.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Stanford Pines abre sus ojos y se sienta de golpe, lo que resulta una mala idea pues de inmediato todo empieza a darle vueltas. Lleva una mano a su cabeza y se queda muy quieto hasta que el mareo pasa, pero su cabeza aún palpita adolorida; mira a su alrededor, aturdido. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerda es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel, el pastel explotar y…

¡Bill Cipher!

Se levanta de un salto y en ese instante descubre que estaba recostado en una cama, pero no le pone mayor importancia en pos de sus nublados recuerdos. Recuerda a Dipper siendo poseído por Bill, desatando el Raroarmagedón y luego… luego…

—Hey Cerebrito, ¿estás bien? —la voz de su hermano Stanley interrumpe la línea de sus pensamientos.

Alza la vista y abre la boca sorprendido, el hombre parado en el marco de la puerta a pocos pasos de él no se parece ni remotamente a su hermano Stanley; es decir, físicamente es Stanley pero la ropa de playa y la expresión relajada distaba mucho de lo que había podido apreciar en su hermano el par de meses que convivieron luego de ser rescatado del portal.

—Stan ¿qué…?

—Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a la Premiación, por fin te otorgarán los reconocimientos que mereces hermanito —Stan le sonríe ampliamente para luego dar media vuelta y salir.

Ford mira a su alrededor, la habitación que parecía obviamente suya estaba llena de diplomas y reconocimientos, por su labor científica, por su investigación, por su aporte a la comunidad; incluso había uno de la NASA.

Ford se sienta en la cama mareado nuevamente, una mano cubre sus ojos y la otra cuelga junto a su rodilla. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Bill Cipher?


	7. Cap. 7

**Cap. 7**

Stanford, sentado en el techo de su ''casa'', observa lo que parece ser el atardecer, pero no es más que la superficie de lo que supuso una especie de cápsula que lo mantenía atrapado; debe admitir que Bill fue muy precavido y cuidadoso con su mundo de fantasía, pero no lo compró con eso. Niega, habían pasado unos tres días, o eso creía él, desde que despertó y los tres días fueron casi exactamente iguales.

Para él, quizá, lo más aterrador de ese mundo es su supuesto hermano, Stanley. Era complaciente y relajado, dócil; para Ford es como si a su verdadero hermano le hubieran hecho algún tipo extraño de lobotomía. Mientras más tiempo pasa con su gemelo, más se siente culpable de haber deseado en su juventud que su hermano no fuera tan idiota, o que no hubiera sido tan impulsivo como para arruinar su entrada a la universidad de sus sueños.

Suspira casi irritado, baja del techo por una pequeña trampilla y luego baja a su habitación, no podía esperar más, tiene que salir, recuperar a su familia y detener a Bill junto al Raroarmagedón. Rebusca en la mesa de noche donde había guardado el aparato que construyó para salir de ahí, mientras su mente está concentrada en cada uno de los pasos de su plan, si algo fallaba estaría perdido y la oportunidad de salvar a la humanidad perecería con él.

Toma el arma entre sus manos con fuerza y la oculta tras su gabardina, debe darse prisa antes de que ''Stanley'' y su esposa Carla lleguen e impidan que se marche; sale de la casa, camina hasta la acera y se sube en la moto que según el ''Stanley'' de ese mundo le pertenece; la enciende, acelera todo lo que puede conduciendo hacia el horizonte, hacia el límite del pueblo. No le toma mucho tiempo llegar, antes no se había atrevido a ir a ese lugar pero no puede perder más tiempo; se acerca todo lo que puede y mira fuera, a través del estirado material rojizo puede ver algo de tierra, lo que podría significar que si su plan funciona no caería del cielo.

Se aleja unos pasos sacando el arma de su espalda y apunta un borde, toma una larga respiración antes de disparar, el rayo choca contra la rojiza superficie que parece agitarse para posteriormente solidificarse y agrietarse, con cautela Ford se acerca, pisa la superficie la cual se desprende cual cristal. Sonríe para sí mismo y salta por el orificio, lo suficientemente grande como para que el quepa.

Por suerte la meseta sobre la que estaba extendida su prisión estaba a varios metros por lo que cae sin mucha dificultad, alza la vista cuando el sonido de cadenas al caer resuena a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa gruesas cadenas que envuelven la cúpula, o mejor dicho burbuja ahora que la ve mejor, en la que estaba se rompen y desaparecen antes de caer junto a él, pero la burbuja se mantiene en su lugar.

Sonríe triunfante y se deja caer en el suelo mirando a su alrededor, Gravity Falls eran un caos, una enorme pirámide flota en el centro del pueblo, ahí seguramente está Bill. Limpia el sudor de su frente y suspira cerrando los ojos.

 _''_ _Pronto los rescataré''_ piensa agotado, solo debe recuperar algo de energía antes de ir a la cabaña a ver si podía encontrar algo que le ayude.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El pequeño y selecto grupo de los demonios más cercanos a Bill le observan desde una esquina pasearse por el enorme tablero de ajedrez que poco a poco estaba tomando forma, le ven levitar uno que otro humano petrificado y moverlo de su sitio a otro. La más alta de ellos entrecierra los ojos con recelo, Bill seguía siendo Bill, pero con el ''pasar'' de los días ''Bipper'' parecía hacerse más y más fuerte, incluso había dejado de dormir y la comida que consumía era tan poca que no podía siquiera considerarse como comida.

Algo pasaba con ese cuerpo y todo era a raíz del poder de Bill, pero a ninguno de ellos les agrada la idea de ser comandado por un _humano_ , no importaba que Bill estuviese dentro, no tenía sentido para ellos que prefiriera ese cuerpo a uno propio.

—Pyronica —llama Kryptos jalando su capa provocando un gruño en la demonio que lo mira molesta con su único ojo. —¿Tú iras…?

—Sí, sí, voy —asiente molesta y se aleja de ellos acomodando su ropa, da unos pasos y casi de inmediato tiene a los otros pegados a sus talones; idiotas, si iban a acercarse no debieron mandarla a ella.

Su ojo va de nuevo al cuerpo del humano, su ceño se frunce, estúpido humano que le había quitado la atención de Bill, tal criatura tan débil e insignificante ¿qué había hecho para que Bill se aferrara tanto? No lo sabe y no quiere saberlo, solo quiere que el demonio abandone ese cuerpo, que las cosas sigan su rumbo, y si es posible ser la primera en destrozar miembro por miembro el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de ''Bipper''.

—Hm, ¿Bill? —llama deteniéndose frente al tablero.

Bill detiene su charla interna con Dipper y ambos alzan la vista hacia el demonio de color rosa, Dipper la reconoce como Pyronica y frunce un poco el ceño curioso, ni ella ni ningún otro se había acercado a ellos en el poco tiempo que había, teóricamente hablando, pasado desde que tomaron Gravity Falls.

—¿Sí, Pyronica? —Bipper se gira por completo hacia ella, la gabardina negra de su nuevo traje florea a su alrededor concediéndole un aire peligroso y elegante, la voz aún infantil pero impresa con los matices de la voz demoníaca de Bill le hacen estremecer por unos segundos.

—Nos preguntábamos —un pellizco por parte de alguno de los demonios le hace patear hacia atrás—, ¿Cuándo piensas deshacerte de ese… cuerpo? —masculla entre dientes, su deseo por desgarrar la pálida piel pulsa cada vez más bajo su piel provocando un leve ardor en sus dedos, se jura a si misma que en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad devoraría al chico.

Bipper por su parte alza una ceja, no muy sorprendido por la osadía de la demonio, llevada allí por sus compañeros. Dipper coloca su centésima pluma en el diario que tiene frente a él y lo cierra despacio, la preocupación comienza a tejerse en su pecho y Bill suspira cansinamente.

''Tenemos un trato Pino'' le recuerda despacio y de inmediato el chico se relaja, la confirmación verbal de tal hecho le tranquiliza, por lo que ignora la situación que se desarrolla fuera de su plano mental y vuelve a abrir el diario para seguir con sus anotaciones.

—Estaba pensando —Bipper se detiene con las manos a su espalda, los mira con fingida dulzura, una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, Pyronica evita por muy poco suspirar al ver el gesto prepotente de Bill y los demonios a su espalda se estremecen—, en que es momento de pasar a la fase dos, la dominación mundial.

El pequeño grupo jadea y sus ojos brillan desorbitados, la sonrisa en los labios de Bipper se extiende al ver su objetivo cumplido.

—Vayan a prepararse, necesitan recuperar energía, los quiero completos cuando de la orden de tomar el mundo.

—¡Si señor! —dicen todos a la vez, dan media vuelta y corren a quien sabe que parte de la mansión.

'' **Muy astuto Bill** '' murmura Dipper sin alzar la vista de su diario, '' **¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará venir a preguntar lo mismo?** ''

—Esperemos que mucho tiempo más, mis asuntos no son su problema —murmura con frialdad, Dipper ríe bajo, asintiendo en acuerdo con él.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ford se apoya contra el tótem de la cabaña, respira hondo y pasa una mano por su frente tratando de calmar su corazón, llegar a su hogar había sido más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio; ojos-murciélagos patrullan todo el lugar y muchas criaturas horrendas, que solo podían ser los amigos de Bill, destruían las casas del pueblo, jugando con los pocos que aún quedaban y desenterraban quien sabe que del cementerio.

Se estremece, lo que sea que esté planeando Bill no puede ser muy bueno; en realidad nada que venga del demonio triangular es bueno. Con un último respiro y la seguridad de que no hay ningún ''patrullero'' rondando, cruza el sendero que lo separa de la casa a paso rápido, sube las escalerillas y entra a la cabaña cerrando la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Suspira aliviado pero al girarse se encuentra justo con la boca de una escopeta que rosa su nariz.

—¿Qué demonios…? —alza la vista y se encuentra con la sorprendida mirada de su gemelo. —¿Stanley?

—¿Cerebrito? —Stan baja el arma y para sorpresa de Ford lo abraza con fuerza palmeando su espalda antes de separarse. —¿Eres real? No sé lo que le habrá hecho ese maldito demonio a mi cabeza, pero me alegra que seas real.

Ford mira a su hermano largamente sin decir nada, en lo más profundo de su mente se pregunta qué rayos habrá visto Stan en su burbuja para ser tan eufórico con él; el mayor se remueve incomodo por el largo escrutinio de su gemelo y carraspea.

—También me alegra verte —declara Ford y le regala una pequeña sonrisa a su gemelo antes de mostrar una seria expresión—, pero no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir a rescatar a los otros.

—¿Otros? —Stanley frunce el ceño confundido.

—Bill debió capturar a más gente —Ford pasa junto a su hermano caminando hacia la sala, el mayor le sigue de inmediato sosteniendo su escopeta—. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, es muy probable que lo haya hecho.

—No voy a preguntar cómo es que ''conoces'' tan bien a ese loco —Stan ignora el gruñido molesto que le dedica Ford al ser interrumpido. —¿Y a quiénes debemos salvar?

—No estoy muy seguro —Ford atraviesa la sala con paso rápido y cuidadoso hasta la parte de la tienda y una vez allí digita el código en la máquina de dulces—, pero Mabel y Dipper son nuestra principal prioridad —las miradas de ambos se oscurecen, la determinación en su rostro, harán todo lo que sea necesario para salvar a sus sobrinos—. Lamentablemente Bill destruyó los diarios, así que necesitamos idear un buen plan.

Stan lo sigue hacia el ascensor; de pronto recuerda algo, rasca su nuca incómodo, no seguro de como su hermano tomara la noticia.

—Sobre los diarios —Ford le mira por encima de su hombro—, mientras reconstruía el portal, les saque copia, a los tres libros. Están en mi habitación.

Ford se detiene a medio abrir el ascensor y se gira un poco, Stanley le observa a la espera de que le grite por haber hecho tal cosa, pero él no había sobrevivido todos esos años por suertudo.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —detiene cualquier replica por parte de su hermano y cambia de dirección de vuelta a la tienda—, vamos por los diarios, debemos salvar a nuestros sobrinos.

Ambos caminan por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, Stan abre la boca para decir algo cuando un repentino y estridente ruido llena la cabaña; ambos hombres parpadean sorprendidos, el ruido venía de abajo, muy posiblemente del laboratorio de Ford; tan repentino como apareció así mismo se detiene.

—Ve por los diarios, yo investigaré —informa el menor, sin esperar respuesta devuelve sus pasos hacia la tienda, entra tras la máquina de dulces e inmediatamente al ascensor para bajar a su laboratorio.

Una vez dentro se acerca a una de las computadoras que aún funcionan, la cual había programado para encenderse en caso de detectar algo fuera de lo normal, cosa que para él no había funcionado del todo bien, pues en ningún momento detectó a Bill. Se pregunta, mientras ingresa el código y revisa a que se debió la alarma, ¿en qué momento Bill poseyó a su sobrino?, ¿Cuándo Dipper se dejó engañar por el demonio? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?

Observa las palabras y códigos deslizarse por la pantalla verdosa y frunce el ceño consternado, un diagrama de Gravity Falls se despliega en la pantalla y puntos rojos alrededor del pueblo son señalados, luego un enorme punto de colores en forma triangular se dibuja en el centro del pueblo.

Cuenta 6 puntos rojos, 5 alrededor de uno que se halla en el centro; mueve sus dedos por el teclado y las coordenadas de los puntos rojos aparecen a un lado de la pantalla. No cabe duda, en uno de esos ''puntos'' debe estar Mabel.

Una nueva alarma se activa en su computador y un nuevo informe se despliega por la pantalla, el cual Ford lee con sumo cuidado mientras modifica la pistola para borrar la memoria. Al terminar de leer el informe una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, guarda la pistola y apaga el computador; sube al ascensor y pacientemente espera hasta que este lo deja en la tienda, sale y empuja la máquina de dulces.

—¡Stanley! Nos vamos —llama en voz alta acercándose a una ventana para mirar fuera.

—¿A dónde? —Stan entra en la tienda cargando consigo tres portafolios, su escopeta y un bate de béisbol, Ford alza una ceja y el mayor se encoje de hombros.

—A rescatar a Mabel y a los demás.

—¿Sabes dónde está nuestra sobrina? —Stan le pasa los portafolios a Ford y asegura con fuerza el bate.

—Sí, y sé cómo salvarla.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los demonios se miran unos a otros, unos incómodos y algo molestos, algunos simplemente juegan con huesos humanos indiferentes al malestar de los principales ''amigos'' de Bill; Pacifier golpea su pie contra el suelo, los brazos cruzados, una cara de infinito odio en su rostro, mira a sus congéneres y bufa.

—¿Por qué diablos estamos aquí? —dice de pronto, su mirada ofuscada posada en sus congéneres.

—Descansando —dice un demonio rodando los ojos.

—No aquí idiota, hablo de este pequeño pueblo —sus ojos se posan en la pared más cercana del salón—. Somos demonios, podemos hacer lo que queramos y en cambio estamos aquí, ''descansando''

—Bipper lo ordenó —señala Hectorgon.

—Pues yo sugiero que no le hagamos caso a sus órdenes —Pacifier se descruza de brazos y camina hasta el centro del pequeño círculo que, a medida que sus palabras eran expresadas, se formaba a su alrededor.

—¿Estás loco? —El demonio con cara de cabeza de candado lo observa como si fuera algún tipo de humano fingiendo ser un monstruo. —¿Supiste lo que le hizo al Bebé del Tiempo ? ¡Imagina lo que haría con nosotros si lo desobedecemos!

Más de uno se estremece, los pocos que estuvieron presentes asienten a las palabras del ser verdoso.

—Pero estando en un cuerpo humano, no creo que tenga todos sus poderes —Kryptos interviene esta vez colocándose junto a Pacifier—. Podríamos atacarlo ahora que está débil y gobernar el mundo nosotros.

Las palabras caen como un pesado yunque trayendo el silencio consigo, todos lo observan sin saber que decir para pocos segundos después estallar todos a la vez, hablando al mismo tiempo y gritando cosas que, para Kryptos, no tenían sentido alguno.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! —la voz de Pyronica se abre paso entre el zumbido de los demás, observa furiosa a los dos alborotadores—. Saben perfectamente lo que le hace Bill a los traidores. Sigamos sus órdenes, después de todo él nos trajo aquí.

—Exacto, Bill solo desea divertirse y nosotros igual, ¿qué importa lo demás? —Bola 8 mira de un demonio a otro y rasca su cabeza cuando todos parpadean sorprendidos ante lo coherente de sus palabras.

—¡Qué es un humano! —Pacifier alza sus manos. —¡Un simple y mugroso humano nos está dando órdenes! ¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices y cómodos con esta situación?

Algunos se miran entre si mascullando por lo bajo, en cierta parte Pacifier tiene razón. Desde que llegaron Bill no se había presentado ante ellos en su forma original ni una sola vez, siempre paseándose de un lado a otro con ese cuerpo humano, siempre distraído.

—Si te escucha va a matarte —trata de acallarlo Pyronica, molesta, mirando sobre su hombro; como si su líder fuese a materializarse de la nada tras ellos.

—¡No me importa! Somos demonios, podemos hacer lo que queramos y cuando queramos, Bill no es nuestro amo. No es más que un simple humano, si tuviera realmente ese poder que ustedes dicen tiene no necesitaría ese horrible cuerpo.

Más de un demonio asiente dándole la razón.

—Apuesto que yo hubiera vencido al Bebé del Tiempo de haber tenido la oportunidad —comenta fanfarrón alzando la cabeza con orgullo. Los murmullos se extienden alrededor en consentimiento, cualquiera pudo haber vencido al Bebé del Tiempo, ¡era solo un bebé!

Otros sin embargo niegan escandalizados, retroceden unos pasos; Pacifier había perdido la cabeza, eso es seguro, es imposible que piense tal cosa. Bill, ahora Bipper se recuerdan con pesadez, era bastante poderoso, Amo del espacio, la materia y el tiempo, desafiarlo es simplemente un suicidio ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué haremos? —Dientes muerde fuerte y rechina sus dientes.

—Pues descansar, eso dijo Bill —dice Hectorgon.

—¿Y para qué descansar? —Kryptos los mira. —¿No que quiere dominar el mundo completo? A mí me parece que está demasiado distraído con ese cuerpo que tiene.

—Sí, es más, apuesto a que está explorando que tan sensible es —bromea Figura Amorfa ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Pyronica.

—No digas idioteces, Bill no haría eso —su piel se vuelve de un púrpura profundo y los que están a su alrededor retroceden unos pasos en caso de que las llamas que la cubren se salgan de control.

—Debemos atacar a Bipper ahora que podemos —dice Pacifier, sus ojos llameantes y su mente dando vueltas en el plan perfecto, buscando el momento adecuado.

—Bipper va a asesinarte si te descubre —dice Hectorgon sentándose.

—Me vale un rábano lo que ''Bipper'' diga, estoy harto de recibir órdenes de ese humano —Pacifier bufa cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

Quiere agregar algo pero la voz de Bipper les hace tensarse a todos que miran inmediatamente la puerta casi esperando verlo parado allí, furioso luego de escuchar sus planes de insubordinación. Para su fortuna el humano no está ahí, pero su voz se escucha nuevamente, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerles sudar por los nervios.

—¡Bola de Inútiles! Ya descansaron lo suficiente, muevan sus traseros aquí, ¡AHORA! —todos pasan saliva, incluso Pacifier retrocede un paso, casi viendo la figura triangular y enrojecida de Bill flotando frente a él.

—Tenemos que ir, Bill nos llama —dice un demonio limpiando sus manos.

—¿Desde cuándo somos sus perros falderos? —refunfuña Kryptos, para nada contento de tener que obedecer.

—No somos sus perros falderos, somos sus amigos —protesta Zanthar, por primera vez interviniendo en la discusión. Kryptos y Pacifier ríen de manera amarga.

—¿Tú en verdad eres tan idiota de creer que Bill nos considera sus amigos? —dice Pacifier con expresión sombría.

Todos vuelven a mirarse y niegan, mejor apurarse o serían los próximos en sufrir la explosión de poder por la que había pasado el Bebé del Tiempo y que lo había borrado de la faz de la tierra y el universo.


	8. Cap. 8

**Cap. 8**

Stan gruñe al caer de lleno en el duro suelo, con Pato y Mabel sobre su cadera; alza la vista y mira con odio a su hermano que había caído igual que un gato, casi de pie, no parecía en lo absoluto perturbado por la diferencia entre la altura de la burbuja de Mabel y el suelo.

Liberar a Mabel fue lo más difícil y traumático que ha tenido que hacer, mientras limpia su traje Ford y él se miran y un mismo pensamiento cruza sus cabezas, silenciosamente se juran nunca jamás hablar sobre lo sucedido en esa burbuja, por el bien de la poca cordura que les queda y la de cualquier otro. Con un suspiro abraza a su sobrina con fuerza, decidido a no perderla de vista hasta llegar a casa; caminan hacia la cabaña teniendo la precaución de no ser vistos –aunque no había ni un solo ojo-murciélago sobrevolando por allí–, la voz de Mabel siendo escuchadas a media por ellos.

La mente de Stan se desconecta de todo salvo caminar envuelta en muchos pensamientos y ninguno a la vez, mira de reojo el cielo, donde aún cuelga la burbuja que tenía aprisionada a Mabel, tiene la, tal vez, exagerada sensación de que pasaron al menos una semana rescatándola. Las otras 5 burbujas solo habían requerido un disparo del arma creada por Ford, o en su caso modificada, para rescrebrajar la superficie y romper la ilusión de los que estaban atrapados pero de haber sabido que la de su sobrina sería tan difícil habría pedido un descanso y algo de comida, muere de hambre y lo único que desea ahora es dormir largo y tendido pero sabe que su hermano no lo dejará, salvar el mundo es primero.

Llegan relativamente en poco tiempo, o eso le parece a Stanley cuando al fin despierta de sus pensamientos; la cabaña se ve exactamente como la dejaron lo que es un verdadero alivio, según Ford se debía al Voodoo de Unicornio que habían hecho él y Dipper lo que había mantenido las anomalías de Bill lejos.

Dipper.

Los ojos de Stan viajan hacia Mabel mientras suben al pórtico de la cabaña, la chica no había preguntado por su hermano y el mayor de los Pines se pregunta si estaba enojada con él por haber arruinado la fiesta de cumpleaños; él está muy seguro que todo eso es mera obra de Bill, Dipper es un buen chico, no tan estúpido e iluso como su hermano.

—¿Escucharon eso? —la voz de Ford le hace mirar la puerta. Afianza su bate de beisbol y ve a Mabel sacar de su suéter el gancho volador, cosa que le hace sonreír divertido—. A la cuenta de tres, uno… dos…

Antes de decir algo más Stan se adelanta y patea la puerta, dando un grito de guerra, siendo recibido por uno similar y la visión del viejo loco McGucket rodeado de un gran número de personas y criaturas del bosque le hace retroceder sorprendido.

—¿Fiddleford? —Ford baja su arma impresionado.

—¿Ford? ¡Ford! —El viejo se adelanta y palmea con fuerza la espalda de Ford en reconocimiento—. ¡Estás vivo!

—Oh viejo amigo, lo siento tanto…

—No hay tiempo para eso —interrumpe el viejo negando—, hay que darse prisa, Bill no será detenido por mucho.

—¿Detenido? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está…?

—Tío Ford —la voz de Mabel interrumpe su intento de interrogatorio, baja la vista hacia la chica que lo mira algo llorosa pero decidida. —¿Dónde está Dipper?

Los gemelos Pines se miran unos segundos con el corazón encogido y la duda aflorando en sus ojos, antes de volver la vista a la chica que los mira expectante.

—No hay rastros de él Mabel —dice Ford con suavidad—, creemos que Bill aún está utilizando su cuerpo.

—¿Utilizándolo? ¿Por qué utilizándolo? —Mabel los mira, su estómago retorciéndose por los nervios, su cabeza llenándose de mil y una ideas de que pudiera estar haciéndole Bill al cuerpo de su hermano.

—Posiblemente para mantenerse en este plano.

—Y si es tan poderoso como dicen, ¿por qué no se hace su propio cuerpo? —interpela Wendy metiéndose en la conversación.

—No lo sé, pero si sigue en el cuerpo de Dipper es parcialmente, por no decir completamente, vulnerable —razona Ford paseándose de un lado a otro.

—Como en el teatro de calcetines —dice Mabel de pronto mirándolo—. Uh Dipper había estado días sin dormir y fue fácil vencer a Bill y hacerlo salir del cuerpo de Dipper —le explica y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios—. Fue cuando lo vencimos con cosquillas.

—Sí, tiene sentido —asiente varias veces bajo la atenta mirada de los demás presentes—, Dipper es humano por lo que tiene necesidades fisiológicas como todos. Bill es totalmente vulnerable a ello —mira a los presentes con determinación—. Bien, damas, caballeros y amm Criaturas, sé que la situación es muy difícil para todos pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad y detener a Bill.

—¿Hay una manera de detenerlo? —pregunta Wendy sorprendida.

—Así es —responde Ford—, mientras esté en el cuerpo de Dipper hay una oportunidad de detenerlo.

—Y salvar a Dipper —agrega Mabel.

—Y salvar a Dipper antes de que el poder de Bill lo consuma —los mira a todos nuevamente con seriedad. —¿Están conmigo?

Los presentes se miran y luego a McGucket para luego mirar a Ford una vez más, con varios niveles de reticencia asienten ganándose una sonrisa calculadora.

—Bien, este es el plan.

––––––––––––––––––

Bipper observa a sus ''amigos'' formarse alrededor de la plataforma donde está de pie, algunos de ellos observan con un estremecimiento el montón de cráneos que pronto serían un trono, había sido una idea de Dipper que a Bill, por supuesto, le había encantado; todo rey necesita su trono habían sido sus palabras y estaba casi listo, unos cientos de cráneos más era lo que hacía falta.

Cuando todos los demonios se quedan quietos y lo observan Bipper sonríe, descruza sus brazos y con un chasquido hace aparecer un pequeño pilar de llamas azules que poco a poco toma la forma del planeta completo.

—Ha llegado el momento —dice con voz firme, alza sus brazos y se abre una especie de puerta sobre su cabeza en el muro situado a su espalda—, de llevar nuestra fiesta a todo el mundo, y luego, el universo.

La emoción recorre a los demonios, dejando su discusión de hace tan solo unos minutos olvidada en la expectativa de más diversión, las llamas que forman el planeta parecen derretirse y caen al suelo apagándose, Bipper los observa atentamente de manera calculadora y sonríe enigmáticamente.

—Vayan a sembrar el terror amigos míos —termina conciliador.

Con un grito de júbilo todos los demonios alzan el vuelo y salen por la puerta; por fin harían algo más que mirarse las caras o destruir lo poco que queda del pueblo, ni siquiera habían humanos suficientes para entretenerlos como era debido. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de atormentar un planeta completo, y si Bipper cumplía con su palabra, y estaban seguros que lo haría, pronto ese universo sería suyo, como lo era el suyo propio.

Pyronica al frente de pronto parece chocar con algo invisible, los demás tratan de parar pero terminan chocando contra la demonio rosada, jadean y caen todos al suelo; allí donde chocaron se forman ondulaciones que se extienden alrededor de todo el pueblo cubriéndolo, limitando lo que está dentro y privándolos del exterior.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Bipper se gira y frunce el ceño ante las ondulaciones de colores mientras se eleva y sale por la puerta.

Sus ojos caen en los demonios que se retuercen en el suelo como si hubieran sido electrocutados y luego van hacia arriba una vez más, de forma difusa puede ver algo similar a una sábana transparente cubriéndolos formando un domo. Mira a su alrededor y la misma estructura se presenta en cada esquina.

Se acerca a la parte más cercana, alarga una mano y toca la superficie.

Una corriente eléctrica lo recorre de arriba abajo de manera violenta y repentina, concentrándose en su mente y fracturando el Escape Mental de Dipper, quien se deja caer en el suelo de su estudio y jadea, un fuerte dolor insoportable atraviesa la parte trasera de su cabeza, en la parte alta de su nuca. Su vista se vuelve borrosa y un grito involuntario sale de su garganta, siente como si desgarraran su mente y a medias ve a Bill ser expulsado de golpe de esta.

Con dificultad toma el control de su cuerpo, que se tambalea en el aire y cae al suelo sin la fuerza suficiente para estabilizarse. Para su fortuna cae sobre Zanthar que se queja aún adolorido. Alza la vista y entrecierra los ojos, ve a Bill materializado sobre ellos, quien mira sus manos traslucidas, antes de sentirlo volver a su mente.

Lleva sus manos a sus sienes y presiona con fuerza tratando de aliviar las dolorosas punzadas, siente su mente fragmentada, observa a medias su estudio que parece haber sido sacudido por un terremoto, sus libros caídos en el suelo y la tinta que usaba para escribir derramada en el diario que estaba escribiendo mientras Bill reunía a sus amigos. Genial, tendría que hacer la página de nuevo.

''Preocúpate por eso luego'' masculla Bill apoyándose contra el escritorio, su ojo fruncido y su amarillo ser tornándose rojo.

—Al castillo, ahora —ordena Dipper cerrando los ojos.

'' **¿Qué demonios pasó Bill?** '' pregunta a penas consiente de que su cuerpo es sostenido por un par de enormes manos, su yo espiritual se materializa frente a Bill con los brazos cruzados y el odio profundo hacia el maldito dolor que sacude toda su espina grabado en su rostro.

''¿Tengo cara de saberlo Pino?'' Bill lo mira molesto.

'' **Se supone que lo sabes todo** '' Dipper camina hasta él recorriendo los libros en un muy inútil intento de olvidarse del dolor. Por los ojos medio abiertos de su cuerpo ve como es dejado en el sofá de piel humana viva del pent-house y una vez solo, permite que este caiga en ese estado similar al sueño en que lo sumían cuando se sentaba a tomar el té con Bill.

''Dame un minuto niño'' Bill se sienta en el escritorio y masajea los bordes triangulares de su rostro ''Sea lo que haya sido eso, ha absorbido mucha de mi energía, debo volver a mi dimensión''

Dipper lo mira sorprendido dejando los libros en el escritorio.

'' **¿Por cuánto tiempo?** '' cuestiona algo preocupado, si el dolor de su cuerpo era un indicativo de lo que ese choque eléctrico provocó, no quiere imaginar lo que estará sintiendo Bill.

''El que sea necesario. ¿Debo decirte que estás a cargo?'' Bill flota y con la poca fuerza que le queda invoca su portal, debe averiguar qué demonios paso y resolverlo rápido.

'' **Obviamente, no** '' Bill asiente y desaparece por su portal. Dipper suspira mirando su estudio, todo destrozado, con el suelo alzado y grandes grietas en las paredes, parecía haber sido atacado por una bola demoledora y eso le enfurece más que el dolor residual. Maldice ante el desastre en voz baja, observa los libros regados y una idea le recorre alejando momentáneamente su enojo provocando que una sonrisa se deslice por sus labios.

No tiene por qué esperar a Bill, él mismo arreglará ese problema.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Stanley se despierta de golpe a causa de un fuerte pitido, proveniente muy seguramente del laboratorio de Ford, se gira en el sofá y pasa un brazo por sus ojos gruñendo, sin fuerzas ni ánimo para levantarse de su cómodo lugar; cuando el sonido se vuelve demasiado molesto como para ignorarlo abre los ojos y se sienta frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Stanford! Apaga esa maldita cosa, harás que nos encuentren —grita con todas sus fuerzas y segundos después el ruido cesa, suspira y se echa en el sofá, dispuesto a dormir otro rato pero la mano de Mabel en su hombro se lo impide. Evita a toda costa refunfuñar y trata de sonreírle a su sobrina. —¿Qué pasa corazón?

—El tío Ford quiere que nos reunamos en el ático —dice para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

Con algo de dificultad Stanley se levanta del sofá, mira con añoranza su lugar de descanso hasta hace pocos minutos y camina hacia las escaleras, más le valía a su hermano que valiera la pena el haberse levantado o lo golpearía fuerte. Con pesadez sube las escaleras, casi arrastrando los pies llega al ático y bosteza, observa a los demás sentados en el suelo pero ni señales de Ford; se apoya en la pared y frota sus ojos.

No habían dormido casi nada desde que rescataron a Mabel y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que volviera a echarse en el sofá, pero ni modo ya estaba en el ático y parecía bastante importante; Stanford entra interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y camina directo al centro, se gira y observa a todos los presentes con seriedad.

—Acaba de ocurrir algo inesperado y de vital importancia.

—¿Bill decidió regresar al hoyo de dónde salió? —ironiza Stan, Ford lo ignora y cruza sus brazos en su espalda.

—El caos que ha provocado Bill, y que planeaba llevar a todo el mundo, fue truncado por el pueblo mismo —dice tratando de simplificar el asunto lo mejor posible. Todos lo miran parpadeando—. Es momento de atacar.

—¿Atacar? ¿Estás loco? ¡El plan ni siquiera está perfeccionado! —protesta Stan alzando sus brazos.

—Bill debe estar débil, es el momento de atacar —Ford lo mira serio—. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tal vez no vuelva a suceder.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso, Stanford? —cuestiona Gideon entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Acaso olvidó que el pueblo está siendo vigilado por esas… cosas? —agrega con desagrado; Pacifica, Wendy, Soos y Robie sentados cerca de él asienten.

—Nos conviene atacar ahora, puede ser la única oportunidad para acabar con el Raroarmagedón.

—Y para salvar a Dipper —dice Mabel mirando hacia la ventana, el castillo piramidal flotando casi burlonamente sobre el pueblo—. Cuenta conmigo tío.

—Y conmigo —dice Fiddleford. Los demás asienten, algunos con más dudas que los otros.

—¿Cómo planeas entrar al castillo? —Stan se separa de la pared y se acerca a ellos.

Mabel sonríe ampliamente poniéndose en pie, saca de debajo de su suéter su gancho volador y dispara al techo enganchándose casi al instante en una de las vigas, como el primer día.

—Con varias de estas —dice emocionada—. Podemos disparar cuerdas y subir por ellas, nadie tiene porque vernos.

—Prefiero morir, o mejor aún vivir en esta locura del Raroarmagedón a hacer eso niña —dice frunciendo más el ceño; Mabel lo mira y baja la vista soltando su gancho.

—Tío, hazlo por Dipper —dice con la voz algo rota, alza los ojos y lo observa a través de su cabello, al borde de las lágrimas—. Hazlo por mí —agrega. El corazón de Stan se estruja y no puede hacer más que suspirar y revolver su cabello.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Partimos en media hora —informa Ford, mirando a todos con seriedad—, estén preparados para entonces.

––––––––––––––––––––––

Seseos y quejidos llenan la sala, todos los demonios adoloridos tratan de encontrar una buena posición en el suelo para que su proceso de curación no sea traumático como a más de uno le había pasado; pero el enojo que los embarga y la sensación de traición alcanzan niveles más altos que el dolor que los recorre, al que son casi completamente ajenos. La situación les tomó por sorpresa y con la guardia demasiado baja, algo que sienten como un golpe a su orgullo; sin embargo toda la ira que empieza a acumularse en ellos está enfocada en un único ser.

Bill Cipher les había mentido, al menos eso sienten algunos, los había usado como títeres y ahora no daba su triangular cara.

—Les dije que algo como esto pasaría —gruñe Kryptos masajeando sus sienes—. Ese maldito triángulo nos engañó.

Los demonios dejan de quejarse y lo miran.

—No creo que Bill nos haya engañado —dice Pyronica no muy segura de sus palabras—, él también se veía sorprendido de lo sucedido.

—¿Ah, tú crees? ¿No que lo sabe todo? —Ironiza Pacifier—. ¡Maldición! ¡Me duele un maldito cuerno!

—Baja tus humos, todos estamos igual de adoloridos —se queja uno de los demonios frunciendo el ceño—. Seguro que hasta Bill está igual de adolorido y débil —murmura más para sí mismo que para los demás demonios.

Kryptos y Pacifier alzan la vista con miradas idénticas de complicidad y una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

—Cierto —asiente Kryptos—, seguro que está débil, juntos podríamos vencerlo.

Los demás se remueven, la sala se llena de murmullos contrariados pero dubitativos, miran de Kryptos a Pacifier y pasan a mirarse entre ellos.

—Recuerden que esto es culpa de Bill —Pacifier los señala—. No pedimos venir aquí, no tenemos porqué ser sus lacayos, somos demonios también ¡y bastante poderosos!

Los demonios asienten entre murmullos.

—¿Quieren seguir siendo el juguete de Bill? —Cuestiona Kryptos—, o peor, ¡¿del humano?!

—¡No! —gritos idénticos resuenan por toda la sala por la indignación que les provoca la simple idea plasmada en ella.

—¡Entonces sígannos! ¡Ataquemos ahora que no podrá defenderse de todos nosotros!

Gritos y golpes al suelo de júbilo parecen reanimarlos, dejando olvidado su dolor se ponen en pie y caminan hacia el pent-house, decididos a acabar con todo en ese instante.

Ajeno al alboroto, Dipper, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, analiza en su estudio en el Plano Mental –totalmente restaurado– los libros que alguna vez le pertenecieron a su tío, cuestionándose una y otra vez a que se debía ese domo que les impidió salir; para su agradable sorpresa mientras pensaba en que no debió quemar los diarios tres réplicas exactas cayeron en su escritorio materializadas por su mente. Su vista se desvía a estos y se pregunta si la aparición fue por su buena memoria o por acción del poder de Bill que exuda su estudio.

Otra opción asalta su cabeza distrayéndolo de su análisis, ¿podría ser que…?

Frunce el ceño pensativo, había pasado más rápido de lo que imaginó y se promete cuestionar a Bill desde que aparezca; asiente para sí mismo, toma el diario uno y lo abre para buscar algo que le sirva pero un fuerte ruido lo desconcentra. Gruñe por lo bajo, deja el diario en su escritorio y toma la conciencia de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué diablos quieren? —pregunta abriendo los ojos mirando a los demonios.

Estos lo observan con sorpresa, ¿Dónde estaba Bill? Dipper alza una ceja y zapatea.

—Me están haciendo perder el tiempo —masculla, incómodo por la mirada que todos ellos comparten entre sí.

—¿Dónde está Bill? —pregunta Pyronica entrecerrando su ojo.

—No es de su incumbencia, si vinieron a molestar les recomiendo que se vayan, no tengo tiempo para tonterías —con un bufido les da la espalda y camina hacia el sofá, retoma la posición que tenía antes de ser interrumpido, cierra sus ojos y se transporta a su estudio ignorando a los demonios por completo, se sienta frente a su escritorio y toma el diario uno, dispuesto a analizarlo y no dejarse distraer de nuevo.

Los demonios miran el cuerpo cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, o eso suponen ellos, se miran unos a otros y sonríen; eso sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensaban, si el humano está solo e indefenso, destruirlo sería pan comido, incluso tal vez Bill vuelva a ser el mismo demonio que ellos consideran su amigo.

Con un silencioso gesto todos juntan sus manos para concentrar la poca energía que habían recuperado en ellas; una vez listos, disparan contra el cuerpo de Dipper, el cuarto se llena de luz, humo y olor a piel quemada. Gritan de júbilo y ríen, ¡lo lograron! ¡Acabaron con el humano!

Palmean sus espaldas riendo con fuerza, dispuestos a dejar la escena del crimen y pensar en alguna excusa para no ser asesinados por Bill una vez vuelva, porque de que iba a estar enojado no lo dudaban. Cuando el humo se disipa y la luz desaparece uno de los demonios, detrás de los otros que celebraban, observan con horror que el cuerpo del humano aún estaba en el mismo lugar, sin un solo rasguño.

Dipper abre los ojos y ellos retroceden, las pupilas rasgadas y la mirada airada del joven les hace estremecer.

—¿B… Bill? —pregunta con la voz temblorosa, los otros se giran e idénticas expresiones de horror se plasma en sus rostros.

—No —dice con voz seca mientras alza una mano—, por ahora, solo soy Dipper —una bola de fuego azul se forma en su mano y sale disparada contra ellos, se expande en el aire y los abrasa a todos haciéndoles gritar de horror.

Cuando el fuego se extingue Dipper los observa con indiferencia caer al suelo arrodillados, hace una mueca y chasquea la lengua frunciendo la nariz por lo patético de la escena, y esos eran poderosos y atemorizantes demonios.

—Largaos de mi vista —dice con seriedad.

Como pueden los demonios se ponen en pie y salen a tropel quejándose por las quemaduras, Dipper espera a dejar de escucharlos y cierra los ojos nuevamente, respira hondo; espera no volver a ser molestado porque esta vez sí los destruiría por completo, nada lo detendrá de conseguir la respuesta a lo que les impidió salir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos quien se queda hasta el final y lee las notas.
> 
> Bien la nota no tan importante pero importante al fin y al cabo. Con la autorización de la jefa (o sea, mi Beta) haré un especial respondiendo preguntas y dudas que les puedan quedar del fic.
> 
> Nota 1: Dicho especial será realizado y subido a mi cuenta de youtube al finalizar el fic. No antes, gracias.
> 
> Nota 2: Algunas cosas no pueden ser reveladas, por lo que NO todas las preguntas serán respondidas. Las escogeremos cuidadosamente. Están advertidos.
> 
> Bien, dejen sus preguntas, tienen bastante tiempo para preguntar, informaré sobre el cierre de la recolección de preguntas en su momento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dedico éste capítulo a ShirayGaunt, usuaria de Fanfiction. 
> 
> Espero les guste tanto como a mi y a mi querida Beta

 

**Cap. 9**

_No trates de derribarme_

_Tú y tus pequeños amigos_

_No me detendrán_

**_Spirit Of Chaos – Aviator_ **

Ford rueda los ojos ante los murmullos entre dientes de Stan que sube la cuerda por encima de él; llegar hasta allí fue más fácil de lo que habían planeado, el pueblo estaba inusualmente silencioso y no había rastros de ningún ojo-murciélago patrullando.

—Preferiría morir a hacer esto —murmura Stan deteniéndose a medio camino, respira entre dientes y mira hacia abajo y luego las otras dos cuerdas extendidas junto a la que él escala—, o mejor, vivir en este... ¿Raroarmagedón? No parece tan malo.

—Tío Stan —el adulto mira a su sobrina en la cuerda de al lado que también se detuvo, los ojos de Mabel brillan por las lágrimas y lo mira pesarosa—, estamos haciendo esto por Dipper, por favor ya casi llegamos.

Los otros jóvenes que suben la cuerda mascullan un asentimiento, molestos por tener que detenerse pues estar extendidos a quién sabe cuántos metros de altura no es para nada divertido.

—Bien —Stan retoma su ascenso— Por Dipper, mocoso engreído trabajará el doble en la tienda por esto.

Mabel ríe y también continua, Stanford en cambio rueda los ojos ante lo infantil que puede ser su hermano, echa un rápido vistazo dentro de su gabardina para asegurarse que tiene todo lo necesario para derrotar a Bill y continua tras Stan.

Cuando llega al borde de la entrada todos se sientan y se apoyan cansados contra los bordes, respiran hondo y, movidos por la curiosidad, observan lo que queda Gravity Falls; la vista no es agradable y les revuelve el estómago apretando su corazón, más el de aquellos que nacieron y crecieron en el pueblo.

No hay un solo edificio en pie, todos convertidos en escombros aunque algunos aún más estables que otros, no hay ni un solo ser humano a la vista y la rasgadura en el cielo ilumina el lugar de manera tétrica, dándole un aire casi infernal a lo que alguna vez fue un tranquilo pueblo. Ford se siente culpable porque en parte fue su culpa, él es en cierta forma responsable, de no haber creado el portal en primer lugar...

—Debemos continuar —dice Stan cortando la línea depresiva de sus pensamientos—, no podemos perder tiempo, estamos aquí para rescatar a Dipper y patear el triangular trasero de ese demonio.

Los chicos ríen poniéndose en pie, preparados para enfrentar lo que sea. Ford se levanta, limpia su gabardina y mira la enorme entrada triangular con una puerta a medio hacer, se pregunta vagamente que habrá pasado; no le da muchas vueltas al pensamiento y sigue a los demás.

Una vez dentro Ford observa el lugar con detenimiento y cautela, parecían estar en un enorme salón de fiestas, como de los antiguos castillos medievales; sus ojos recaen en una plataforma al final del ''salón'' y su cuerpo se estremece ante la visión de un montón de cráneos apilados allí, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Bill?

—¡Papá! —el jadeo de la chica Northwest lo distrae, la ve correr a una estatua de piedra del señor Northwest y no puede hacer más que sentir pena por la chica que se abraza a las piernas de su petrificado padre sollozando bajo.

—Pacifica —murmura Mabel mientras acaricia el cabello de la rubia—. Encontraremos una forma de...

—¡Abajo! —ordena Stan jalando a los jóvenes más altos al suelo tras uno de los pilares, Mabel, confundida, jala a Gideon y Pacifica por inercia tras la estatua del señor Northwest; Ford parpadea, se esconde tras el pilar más cercano y observa por el borde.

Escucha voces lo que le hace mirar a su hermano y a los chicos.

—No puedo creer que Bill sea tan poderoso —rumea uno de los demonios.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que no desafíen a Bill! —Reclama una voz femenina—. Me duele todo, ¡y es tu culpa Pacifier!

Antes de pisar el salón uno de los demonios se detiene provocando que los demás lo hagan por igual, estos lo miran con varios niveles de desagrado pero pronto las miradas cambian al sentir lo mismo que había sentido el primero: humanos. Silenciosamente se miran y se preguntan qué rayos hacían humanos ahí y como habían logrado subir, pero esa cuestión es prontamente dejada de lado cuando una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en los labios de Pacifier. Si los humanos estaban ahí para enfrentar a Bill tal vez consiguieran deshacerse del humano y Bill no los culparía, o mejor aún, derrotar a Bill y así ellos solo tendrían que deshacerse de los humanos.

Mira a sus compañeros que, con idénticas sonrisas asienten y continúan su camino, emitiendo gruñidos y quejidos adoloridos.

 

Ford ve a los que supone son los esbirros de Bill entrar al salón, frunce el ceño al escucharlos quejarse, apoyados los unos en los otros y casi arrastrándose por el suelo, visiblemente heridos y en muy mal estado. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¡Es también culpa de Kryptos! —protesta Pacifier continuando con la discusión.

—No ganamos nada, pero seguimos enteros —dice Kryptos—, no como ese pobre humano.

—Si pobre, no creo que aguante mucho —continua Pacifier—, ¡es un humano! Y la manera en que lo tiene Bill —agrega con falso pesar.

Sus palabras hacen que los humanos se tensen y se miren entre ellos.

—Sí, me da algo de pena —dice Pyronica—, en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Seguro pronto Bill necesitará un nuevo juguete —dice otro demonio y suelta una carcajada para luego jadear y sostener su costado adolorido—, pero era de esperar, ¿qué humano puede aguantar todo el poder de Bill? Ni nosotros como demonios salimos exactamente impunes.

Atraviesan el salón y sus voces dejan de escucharse, una vez lejos de la vista de los humanos se sonríen, si ellos lograban deshacerse de Bill sus vidas estarían total y completamente resueltas, y ese universo sería suyo sin tener que seguir las ordenes de nadie.

 

Ford espera unos minutos para asegurarse de que ninguno de los demonios volviera por cualquier razón antes de hacerles señas a los demás y salir de su mini-refugio, su mente da vueltas en sus palabras, ¿a qué se referían con que el ''humano'' no aguantaría? ¿Estarían hablando de Dipper? ¿Habían llegado demasiado tarde para rescatar a su sobrino?; Stan lo mira confundido y mira por donde se fueron los demonios, su hermano se encoge de hombros no muy seguro de que responderle, ¿posiblemente Dipper esté muerto? No es algo que ni Stan ni Mabel quisieran escuchar en ese momento por lo que suspira y les señala el camino por donde habían llegado con la esperanza de que esa sea la dirección correcta para encontrar a Dipper y a Bill. Si lo que los demonios dijeron es verdad, deben apresurarse.

Los demás respiran hondo y con cautela siguen a Ford, más de uno se estremece ante la vista de los cráneos amontonados.

—¿Es un trono? Parece un trono —comenta Wendy con un ligero tono de asco. —¿Cómo puede Dipper ser parte de esto?

—¡Dipper no es parte de nada! —la chillona voz de Mabel se alza más de lo necesario y hace eco en el silencioso lugar. —¡Bill engañó a mi hermano! ¡Dipper no sería parte de esto nunca!

—Mabel baja la voz —pide Gideon a su lado mientras mira nerviosamente a su espalda como si alguno de esos horribles monstruos fuese a aparecer de la nada.

—Mabel tiene razón —asiente Ford—, Bill es un demonio engañoso y ciertamente Dipper cayó en sus redes. Ahora, Mabel, has silencio o seremos descubiertos y no podremos rescatar a Dipper.

La niña hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos, desvía la vista molesta y retiene sus lágrimas todo lo que puede; no fue su intención alzar la voz de esa manera, pero realmente le molesta que piensen que su hermano había hecho todo eso. Dipper, a sus ojos, es demasiado ingenuo y bueno para realmente estar del lado de Bill, asiente para sí y respira hondo, tío Ford tiene razón, Bill tiene toda la culpa.

Ford entra al pasillo por el que salieron los demonios y se detiene observando pasmado a su alrededor, el lugar está lleno de un enramado de escaleras de todas formas y en todas formas. Mira de una a otra y frunce el ceño, ¿cuál los llevaría hacia Bill?

—Siendo Bill —Stan se para a su lado y observa las escaleras con atención—, sugiero que vayamos por esa —señala unas que están de cabeza y parecen ir hacia abajo.

—Stan no creo que...

—¿Serías tan amable de confiar en mi por una vez en tu vida? —Stan lo mira mal y camina hacia las escaleras pensando en cómo subirlas, Ford lo observa y niega, tal vez su hermano tenga razón se dice antes de seguirlo.

Miran por largos segundos los escalones, ¿será que podrían escalarla?

—Uh estamos perdiendo tiempo —Mabel se acerca a ellos, los rodea y salta para aferrarse al primer escalón.

—No creo debas hacer eso —Gideon la mira preocupado—, podrías caerte.

—Tonterías —Mabel logra subir al primero y se alza un poco para aferrarse al segundo—. Es cuestión de tener cuidado, habilidad y...

Sus palabras se cortan cuando se levanta por completo y cae estrepitosamente al suelo, Gideon y Wendy corren a ayudarla, mientras que Robie y Pacifica dejan escapar una risilla.

—Serás idiota, debiste hacerle caso a Gideon —dice la rubia ganándose una mirada airada por parte de la castaña.

—Esto es culpa de Dipper —masculla entre dientes. —¿Por qué no podía ser un hermano normal? Un geniecillo tal vez, pero normal.

Todos parpadean sorprendidos por sus palabras, incluso Stan abre la boca para contradecir a la chica pero decide callar y agitar la cabeza, Mabel pedía que Dipper fuese normal y ella misma estaba siendo irracional al echarle la culpa a alguien que no estaba presente para defenderse.

—Mabel no creo qué... —Ford alza su mano a punto de decir algo para hacer entrar en razón a la niña cuando está lo mira.

—También es tu culpa tío Ford —sus palabras dejan a todos con la boca abierta—. Si no le hubieras metido esas ideas estúpidas a Dipper esto no habría pasado —aprieta sus manos y frunce los labios—, estaríamos muy felices en California.

Ford mira a Mabel sorprendido y su corazón se encoge mientras la tristeza lo inunda, no esperó que la dulce niña rara que conoció cuando atravesó el portal fuese capaz de actuar de esa manera, frunce el ceño y su tristeza se convierte en enojo.

—No niña —dice con fuerza—. Esto también es tu culpa. No estaríamos pasando por esto si tu no hubieras hecho tu berrinche —Mabel abre la boca, dispuesta a protestar—. Tienes que aceptar que tu hermano va a crecer sin ti, no siempre estarán pegados a la cadera.

La niña aprieta sus manos y enrojece por la rabia, nada de eso era su culpa, su tío no tenía ningún derecho a echarle la culpa por sus acciones.

—Desearía haber presionado ese botón —grita a todo pulmón, las mejillas encarnadas por la rabia—, así tu nunca hubieras aparecido.

Ford no encuentra palabras ante eso y el silencio que los cierne es tan pesado que casi pueden sentirlo como una capa cubriéndolos, Mabel respira agitada y sus labios tiemblan pero no dice palabra alguna y mucho menos se retracta, no piensa hacerlo.

—Bien —la voz de Stan rompe la tensión—, creo que debemos calmarnos. Mabel, no te dirijas así a tu tío.

—¡Pero tío Stan! —Mabel dirige sus ojos castaños a los del mayor con indignación—, él es la razón de nuestros problemas. Él y que Dipper es un tonto.

—Más respeto niña ­­—Ford la interrumpe—, yo también soy tu tío aunque no te agrade.

—Oigan, no me gustaría interrumpir está hermosa charla familiar —la voz cargada de sarcasmo de Robie hace que todos lo miren. —¿Por qué no usamos estas cosas ya que las tenemos? —continua mientras alza la pistola de gancho que tiene, apunta al escalón más alto y dispara, el gancho se ancla en el escalón y dándole a otro botón Robie es alzado cuando la cuerda empieza a retraerse.

Los demás se miran por unos segundos para luego imitarlo y con cuidado escalar las escaleras; Robie es el primero en llegar a una especie de pasillo lleno de puertas de diferentes colores y texturas.

—Amigo, ¿qué es esto? —la voz de Soos lo sobresalta, mira al hombre de mala manera.

—¿Tengo cara de adivino?

—Hey, tranquilo —Soos alza sus manos y niega acomodando su gorra murmurando algo sobre adolescentes hormonados y mal educados.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Pacifica limpia sus manos con desagrado observando las puertas.

—¿Y si nos separamos? —Wendy mira a todas partes­—. Podríamos cubrir más áreas si nos separamos.

—No creo sea buena idea —Ford niega y se estira—. Tal vez si seguimos derecho por el pasillo...

Mabel pasa junto a ellos hacia la primera puerta, la abre y luego la cierra para luego pasar a la segunda y a la siguiente, los demás parpadean y la siguen abriendo puertas al otro lado y cerrándolas al instante, la mayoría de las ''habitaciones'' estaban vacías, literalmente solo espacio en blanco como un lienzo listo para ser pintado, y otras contenían cosas tan extrañas y espantosas que les cuesta no salir corriendo.

Mabel abre una puerta y se sorprende al ver una habitación completamente a oscuras, da un paso dentro y luces estrambóticas se encienden de la nada dejando a la vista unas largas escaleras retorcidas simulando las escaleras de caracol.

—¡Más escaleras! —exclama llamando la atención de los demás—. Seguro nos llevaran hacia Bill.

Gideon es el primero en acercarse a ella.

—Mabel no creo sea buena idea...

Pero la niña no hace caso, salta al primer escalón y corre por los demás cuando estos empiezan a moverse, Gideon la sigue de inmediato, preocupado, y luego los otros. El barandal que rodea las escaleras se desliza hacia abajo convirtiéndose en algo muy similar a una serpiente, por lo que se sostienen entre ellos para no caer por las sacudidas de los escalones; cuando Mabel está por llegar arriba, el escalón que tiene en frente se vuelve completamente liso provocando que, al pisarlo, resbale y caiga hacia atrás llevándose a todos los demás consigo. Entre quejidos y maldiciones por el fuerte golpe se ayudan unos a otros a levantarse.

—Chicos, creo que es por aquí —la voz de Soos los hace parpadear y miran hacia el pasillo, ¿el hombre no estaba con ellos antes?

Wendy es la primera en salir y mira a Soos, algo contrariada porque se haya alejado del grupo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—' _'No Molestar''_ —lee Soos en voz alta un cartel colgado en la puerta obteniendo toda la atención de los presentes—. ' _'Hablo en serio idiotas. Si vuelven a molestar los destruiré''._

Se observan los unos a otros, sorprendidos por el cartel y algo confundidos, ¿era un mensaje de Bill? ¿Para sus secuaces?

Mabel chasquea la lengua, frustrada y molesta por sus dos caídas por las escaleras, se adelanta y pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, si Dipper está aquí, vamos a rescatarlo.

—¿Y si no? —Pacifica alza una ceja.

—Seguiremos buscando —y sin esperar alguna otra excusa Mabel abre la puerta y se adentra en la misteriosa habitación seguida por los demás.

Miran a su alrededor sorprendidos y un escalofrío los recorre, el lugar es aterradoramente elegante, solo iluminado por una enorme chimenea de un material similar al bronce, o al menos es el efecto que las llamas le dan; sobre está cuelga un cuadro enorme de Bill como el ''rey'' del mundo.

Avanzan observando a su alrededor, un piano de cola en una esquina, un reloj enorme con cuernos y colmillos, un tapete con el rostro de Bill y varios muebles que parecen haber sido recosidos varias veces pero no desentonaban con el ambiente; si fuera una situación normal podría ser la oficina de alguien rico y poderoso, con muy buen gusto.

Mabel mira de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro, buscando a su hermano y sus esperanzas de encontrarlo parecen desinflarse hasta que el sonido metálico de unas cadenas y un brillo azul brillante llama su atención; busca con los ojos el lugar exacto de donde proviene dicho brillo y abre la boca sorprendida al encontrar a Dipper en una esquina, hecho un ovillo y encadenado a un sofá. Sabe que es su hermano Dipper porque viste su ropa y no un traje como el del cumpleaños.

—¿Dipper? —llama en voz baja acercándose, las cadenas vuelven a sonar y su hermano mueve la cabeza.

—¿Mabel? —se escucha ronco y su corazón se estruja, no quiere imaginar los horrores que su hermano ha vivido esos últimos días. —¿Mabel eres tú?

—Sí Dipper, soy yo, nuestros tíos y amigos, ¡incluso Pacifica y Gideon! —Esto último le gana una mirada fulminante por parte de ambos, mirada que ella ignora—, vinimos para salvarte.

Dipper se remueve y deja escapar un sollozo.

—¡Mabel! ¡Tíos! Ayúdenme por favor —su sollozo aumenta de volumen y el corazón de todos se aprieta, pobre chico—. Bill me obligó... yo... no... —sus hipidos cortan sus palabras.

—Tranquilo hermano —Mabel se acerca a él y se arrodilla a su lado acariciando su espalda—, te sacaremos de aquí y venceremos a Bill.

—Bill se aprovechó de ti porque tu voluntad fue muy débil —dice Ford con un tono de regaño pero a la vez preocupación, ve el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrino temblar y suspira—. Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí para salvarte —comenta revisando entre sus cosas algo con que abrir las cadenas.

Los sollozos del niño se vuelven bajos y más dolorosos, cosa que hace que el estómago de Mabel se revuelva, su pequeño y tonto hermano menor, muerde sus labios y acaricia las castañas hebras de cabello sin saber cómo consolarle.

—Tenías razón Mabel —hipa y pasa sus manos por su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas—, siempre la tienes, tú también tío Ford.

El mayor no dice nada y se arrodilla junto a él con un artefacto similar a una pinza e intenta cortar las cadenas, Dipper sesea y se encoge adolorido, el sonido emitido por el joven provoca una mueca en él que vuelve a intentar cortar las cadenas. Maldice en voz baja a Bill, a sus ojos Dipper se ve algo cansado y mal nutrido, no es algo que pueda decir a ciencia cierta pues no ve su rostro pero lo supone puesto que un cuerpo humano no puede soportar el nivel de poder del demonio, el mismo aún tiene leves secuelas y no pasó tanto tiempo como Dipper; intenta nuevamente cortar las cadenas y al fallar vuelve a maldecir a Bill, cierra sus ojos y respira hondo tratando de calmarse mientras se jura que hará pagar al demonio por lo que le hizo a su iluso sobrino.

Bill no quedaría impune, de eso se encargará él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden hacer preguntas, no lo olviden
> 
> Vo Urm Hv Zxvixz
> 
> Que tengan lindo día


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con cariño, este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida Beta

 

**Cap. 10**

_No se resistan_

_No son lo suficientemente fuertes_

_Para detenerme_

_Soy el rey de ahora en adelante_

**Spirit Of Chaos – Aviator**

—Dipper —la voz preocupada de Pacifica sorprende a Mabel y sobresalta a los demás que absortos observaban a Ford intentar liberar a Dipper—, ¿estás bien?

Los pequeños sollozos se cortan y la habitación se sume en el silencio, Dipper alza su rostro y los que estaban más cerca de él retroceden jadeando al ver sus ojos, dorados con las pupilas rasgadas como ojos de gato, la sonrisa que les regala logra que el terror congele la sangre en sus venas.

—De maravilla —dice poniéndose en pie, chasquea los dedos y antes de darse cuenta todos caen en el suelo del salón principal.

Se levantan inmediatamente mirando a su alrededor, aturdidos por el humo que los envuelve y que poco a poco se disipa; cuando por fin todo está claro buscan con la vista a Dipper, ¿o era Bill tratando de engañarlos?

La risa que llena el lugar les hace alzar la vista, sentado en el montón de cráneos, que Wendy había señalado como un trono, ven a Dipper o al menos su cuerpo, vestido con un traje negro con detalles dorados. Dipper se pone en pie observándolos con cinismo, acomoda el chaleco sobre su camisa blanca y abrocha el frac mientras baja los escalones, por su mente pasa el fugaz pensamiento de que el poder remanente de Bill en su cuerpo debe bastar para lo que tiene que hacer, hasta que el demonio vuelva.

—¡Mabel! ¡Tío Ford! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! —Se detiene en medio de los escalones, su rostro se llena de dolor y desesperación y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. Bill está… —sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por una nueva carcajada.

—¡Dipper! —grita Mabel mirándolo con los ojos aguados—, sé que estás ahí hermano, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Dipper los mira desde su posición con ojos indiferentes, ningún vestigio de la aparente alegría de hace unos segundos en su mirada mientras una sonrisa lenta y sarcástica se desliza por sus labios.

—Es increíble cuando se tiene el don de la libertad de tomar decisiones, ¿no crees Mabel? —dice con voz suave y sedosa, casi conciliadora—. Es… fascinante poder decidir por mí mismo y no tener que mirar por no romper los sentimientos de alguien más.

Los presentes lo miran con muda sorpresa, incapaces de articular palabra alguna.

—Y tío Stan —mira al hombre está vez—, no tienes que preocuparte mucho por mí, aprecio que estén todos aquí de verdad, pero al menos aquí puedo tener los alimentos que necesito y quiero, mucho mejor que contigo —su sonrisa se amplía tornándose algo burlona—, si es que puedo considerar la tuya comida.

Se inclina un poco hacia el frente, ladea la cabeza y posa su mano bajo su mentón, casi pensativo, sus ojos dorados brillan un poco más.

—Wendy, pequeña y querida Wendy, ¿qué puedo decir de tus acciones? Rompiendo las esperanzas de un pobre niño de 12 años pero dándole la oportunidad a otro de la misma edad —niega chasqueando su lengua con aparente desaprobación. —¿No es eso lo que llaman doble moral querida?

Stan es el primero en reaccionar y sacudirse las punzantes y amargas palabras del chico, controlado por Bill o no se siente repentinamente culpable por su actitud hacia el muchacho la última semana, pero no es momento de pensar en ello por lo que con un gruñido saca de la gabardina de Ford el arma que, según su hermano, eliminaría a Bill, si su hermano no hará nada el acabara con todo eso por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera la activa, apunta a su sobrino y dispara. Dipper se hace a un lado y sonríe esquivando el rayo azulado del arma, cualquier rastro de tristeza y pesadez por las acciones de su familia completamente ausentes de su rostro.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dice con mofa.

Ford le quita el arma a Stan saliendo de su estupor y está vez dispara él, obteniendo el mismo resultado que su gemelo.

—¿Será que la mala puntería es de familia?

—¡Quédate quieto! —grita exasperado el hombre apuntándole y vuelve a disparar.

—¿Nadie nunca les enseñó a usar un arma? —su risa exaspera a Mabel que, llorosa y sin pensarlo mucho, sube las escaleras corriendo y se lanza contra él provocando que ambos caigan rodando por ellas.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermano estúpido demonio! ¡Dipper jamás haría estas cosas!—Mabel golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Dipper, este simplemente ríe dejándose hacer, sin intenciones de detenerla.

—Hilarante, el dolor es hilarante —murmura riendo más fuerte haciendo que la niña se detenga y lo observe por segundos antes de levantarse y alejarse, sin duda era Bill y no su hermano, no se dejará engañar esta vez, debía acabar con eso y recuperar a Dipper.

—Enmendaré tus errores —dice corriendo hacia Ford y quitándole el arma de las manos, apunta a Dipper que sigue riéndose en el suelo y sin dudarlo dispara, pero no sucede nada.

Frunce el ceño y mira el arma pero esta está encendida y funcionando, por lo que no comprende que rayos había pasado, o lo que no. Dipper se pone en pie limpiando su ropa y la sangre que corre por su labio, mirándolos con diversión.

—Dame eso Mabel —Wendy le arrebata el arma a la chica, los nervios a flor de piel y el cansancio guiando sus acciones sumado a la culpa que las palabras del chico le provocó, apunta a Dipper y dispara pero este se mueve a un lado esquivando el rayo.

—¿Y te haces llamar la mejor cazadora? —la mira con falso pesar, burlándose de que no había logrado nada, Wendy aprieta sus manos y apunta de nuevo pero la mano de Ford le impide hacer algo.

—Si subimos la potencia, no podrá esquivarlo —dice tomando el arma de las manos de la pelirroja, Mabel mira a Ford y frunce el ceño.

—¿Subirle la potencia? ¿Seguro que funcionará?

—Por supuesto —asiente girando una tuerca y apunta a Dipper—, pero tal vez Dipper muera, su cuerpo no lo aguantará.

Mabel palidece y mira a su hermano, no le importa que haya cometido un error no deja de ser su hermano, ve a Ford presionar el gatillo y grita aterrada empujándolo, provocando que el disparo se desvíe y choque contra el montón de cráneos, desbaratando la estructura y estos se desperdigan por todo el lugar.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Acabo de construir ese trono! —una voz resuena por todo el lugar haciendo que los humanos se congelen en su lugar—, incluso le incluí un porta vasos.

—Puedes hacer uno mejor —dice Dipper, sonriendo ampliamente y de manera mucho más alegre que antes cosa que los confunde a los presentes.

Ven a un hombre caminar hacia ellos, el cabello de un rubio dorado corto con un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos, el otro dorado rasgado iguales a lo de Dipper los observa con disgusto; vestido de negro y dorado y como toque final para su desconcierto un sombrero de copa flota sobre su cabeza.

—Que descorteses nuestros invitados —comenta parándose junto a Dipper y con cierto descaro pasa un brazo por la cintura del menor pegándolo a su costado—, no respetan la propiedad ajena, y ahora hay que limpiar este desastre. Chop, chop, manos a la obra, ¿qué esperan?

Los mira y ríe, dejando a la vista un perfecto juego de blancos dientes y unos sobresalientes y muy afilados colmillos, su aparente enojo esfumado.

—Ya sé, ya sé, ''Oh, ¡ese no era Bill! Sino este guapo y recién llegado caballero en armadura dorada'' —suelta una carcajada—, apuesto a que eso estaban pensando.

Mira a Dipper valorativamente y hace aparecer un sombrero con un ribete dorado y lo coloca sobre su cabeza, satisfecho.

—¿Nadie va a limpiar? ¿Tú que dices Pino? —El chico lo ve y alza la ceja—. Por cierto, he hecho un gran esfuerzo para que te vistas decente, y terminas usando tu vieja y desagradable ropa.

—¿Me has estado vigilando?

—¿Esperabas menos? —sonríe divertido.

—Bueno, solo me estaba divirtiendo y de todas formas yo estoy mucho mejor que tú y tu pseudo elegancia —se mofa señalándolo, aunque debe admitir que no se ve nada mal.

Los humanos siguen su conversación, desconcertados por completo y molestos por ser ignorados.

—Por cierto —continua Dipper para la irritación de los humanos, —¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Oh Pino, tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente y un poco más importante que nuestras visitas —chasquea sus dedos provocando que los humanos se sobresalten cuando el sonido del metal contra el suelo resuena por todo el lugar.

Dipper mira no muy sorprendido a los amigos de Bill convertidos en estatuas metálicas, idénticas miradas de horror en sus rostros como señal de que fueron tomados por sorpresa antes de ser transformados.

—¿Te gusta? Tengo algo mucho peor planeado para ellos pero quería mostrártelo, un regalo en compensación de su osadía —hace aparecer un bastón en su mano libre y con él alza el rostro de Dipper apretando un poco más su cintura y se inclina, casi como si fuera a besar al castaño incluso sus alientos chocan y a Bill le cuesta no sonreír ufano cuando el pequeño pino se estremece —. Es hora del té —murmura.

Se separa de manera casi tan abrupta como se acercó, chasquea sus dedos y aparece una mesa de te azul flotante junto a dos sillones; Dipper oculta su estupefacción tras una sonrisa y toma asiento viendo como una taza de té se sirve frente a él, Bill toma asiento en el otro sillón, pasando una pierna por encima del reposa brazo y dejando la otra colgar por la orilla. Ambos toman un sorbo de té y miran a los humanos.

—¿Quieren un poco? El té transdimencional tiene un sabor exquisito —dice antes de tomar otro sorbo.

Ford, que desde el casi beso entre el demonio y su sobrino aprieta el arma con fuerza y furia, los mira fastidiado y alza el arma disparando, disparo que choca contra la taza de Bill rompiéndola en pedazos y el líquido cae sobre su traje. El demonio lo mira, todo su cuerpo y su cabello se vuelven de un color rojo brillante.

—¡Humano insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar de esta manera mi amabilidad?

—¡Basta! Esto se acaba aquí —Stanford sube la potencia del arma al máximo con las manos temblorosas tratando de no retroceder ante la furia de Bill.

Apunta nuevamente hacia el Bill, o el que supone es Bill que cada vez se vuelve más rojo por ser ignorado, pero antes de disparar lo piensa unos segundos y apunta hacia Dipper, para él cabe la posibilidad de que el demonio esté proyectando desde su mente la figura solo para confundirlos.

—Vuelve a tu dimensión demonio —dice y dispara.

Bill gruñe, un sonido cavernoso y demoniaco que recorre la columna de todos los presentes antes de colocarse frente a Dipper justo antes de que el rayo llegue a él, disparo que parece chocar contra él y una luz blanca los ciega a todos, envolviéndolos por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El traje de Dipper: [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=21dpxu8)
> 
> Human!Bill: [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=28ugpat)


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Cap. 11**

Los rayos del sol se cuelan por la triangular ventana de la habitación acariciando el lugar con parsimonia, como si disfrutara de despertar lentamente a las personas que allí descansan; un pajarillo azul se posa en el marco y canturrea batiendo sus alas, el trinar de un águila y otro par de pajarillos logran, por fin traer al mundo de la consciencia a los durmientes, sumado al olor de un delicioso desayuno claro.

Mabel es la primera en sentarse, adormilada frota sus ojos, el cabello revuelto cae alrededor de su rostro maquillado, lleno de dulce y palomitas, parpadea varias veces y mira a su alrededor. Se estira bostezando mientras se levanta, sacude su cabeza y sonríe contenta al ver a sus amigas aún dormidas, su sonrisa se vuelve maliciosa y con sigilo se acerca a su baúl; busca dentro hasta sacar una corneta de aire y una pistola de confeti.

Toma ambos implementos en sus manos para luego acercarse a la puerta, la abre con cuidado, se lleva la corneta a la boca y sopla con fuerza disparando la pistola sobre sus amigas que se levantan asustadas por el fuerte ruido; deja caer la pistola riendo, sale corriendo cuando Candy y Grenda reaccionan y se levantan para seguirla riendo por igual, más divertidas que enojadas por despertarse tan de golpe.

Abajo Mabel corre hacia la cocina donde ya están sus tíos desayunado, Stan niega y revuelve su cabello señalándole un asiento sirviendo un prominente plato de waffles y frutas, recordándole que debía terminar de preparar su maleta le sirve un plato igual a cada una de sus amigas.

Las tres comen aprisa, entre bocados hablan y discuten sobre los planes de ese día, le prometen a Mabel ayudarla a preparar su maleta y acompañarla a dar una última vuelta al pueblo, es en ese momento que la castaña recuerda que no ha comprado ni un solo recuerdo de sus vacaciones por lo que, una vez termina, corre escaleras arribas para prepararse y salir.

 

Convencer a su tío Stan de que dejara la estafa a inocentes turistas ese día para más tarde y las llevase al pueblo no fue tan difícil, con un par de ojitos de cordero degollado por parte de Mabel y las suplicas por parte de sus amigas estuvo lo suficientemente fastidiado como para negarse; por supuesto que no admitirá en voz alta que prefiere pasar sus últimas horas con su sobrina favorita a hacerse rico, tiene una reputación que mantener.

El hombre las deja en el centro del pueblo, a regañadientes le da algo de dinero extra a la niña y le advierte que si al atardecer no está ahí tendrá que regresar a la cabaña caminando, advertencia que la chica no llega a escuchar por completo pues sale corriendo con sus amigas para realizar sus compras.

Mabel mira a su alrededor, como si viera el pueblo por primera vez, como su primer día; respira hondo y piensa que, al fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el pueblo se había puesto raro los últimos días...

—¡Hey Mabel! —la voz de Wendy desvía sus pensamientos, le sonríe a la pelirroja y saluda a sus amigos a espaldas de esta antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención a ella. —¿Qué tal estás amiga?

—Muy bien, tuvimos una pijamada increíble.

—Eso es bueno —la sonrisa que Wendy le regala se derrite en sus labios y en su lugar deja una mueca de preocupación—, y, ¿cómo sigues? Ya sabes luego de que él...

Las lágrimas llenan los ojos de Mabel, esta carraspea agitando su cabeza en un intento por detenerlas, sin embargo la tristeza la abraza y su garganta se cierra por lo que tarda en responder.

—Estoy bien —dice e intenta sonreír pero solo consigue hacer una mueca.

—Oh lo siento amiga —acaricia su cabello tratando de consolarla—. Nadie lo imagino, se vieron tan unidos todo el verano...

—Sí, al parecer no lo estábamos tanto ¿no?

—Bueno, lograrás superarlo lo verás, solo dale al tiempo la oportunidad de actuar —la mira con seriedad y calidez, mantiene al margen sus propias lágrimas y la mirada de pena que le quiere dedicar a la castaña—. Eres fuerte, saldrás adelante, y tu familia te apoyará siempre.

—Sí, tío Ford lo quería mucho, y tío Stan también, sé que me dan su apoyo —asiente sonriendo—, bueno, debo comprar recuerdos para mis padres, nos vemos mañana antes de irme, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí amiga, hasta luego —ambas se despiden agitando sus manos, toma un respiro sintiéndose a punto de romper a llorar pero antes de derrumbarse Mabel siente a sus amigas abrazarla con fuerza como muestra de su apoyo.

Pocos tenían conocimiento de lo que sucedió ese verano entre él y ella, y aunque solo esos pocos la apoyaban ante todo no podía evitar sentirse triste a veces, especialmente cuando los recuerdos juntos danzan en su mente.

—Vamos a comprar —Candy le sonríe abrazándola fuerte y ella asiente. Respira hondo limpiando su rostro, no dejaría que eso arruinara su día.

Debe conseguir todo lo que quiere llevar y no pensar más en cosas tristes.

\-----------------------------------------

Las compras fueron geniales, pero terminaron comprando cosas a la carrera pues decidieron detenerse por un helado antes de cualquier cosa, entre un helado y hablar de cómo se comunicarían, ver las tiendas de ropa y otras tonteras las horas se les fueron volando y, fiel a su palabra, poco antes de que empezara el atardecer su tío Stan estaba esperándola en el lugar que acordaron.

Cansada y prometiéndose arreglar todo a la mañana siguiente antes de ir a tomar el autobús, Mabel se sienta en su cama: toma un portarretrato donde había una foto suya y un chico castaño a su lado abrazándose con cariño.

Cierra sus ojos acariciando la foto y suspira, todos los que conocían su historia durante todo el día le habían preguntado cómo estaba y eso no hacía más que remover su corazón, lo peor fue cuando Pacífica Northwest tuvo el descaro de echarle en cara lo que pasó; eso fue lo único que empañó su último día en Gravity Falls.

Se deja caer en la cama de espaldas abrazando el portarretratos contra su pecho, se permite derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más, como una manera de decir adiós y cortar la cuerda invisible que la ataba al dolor de su corazón.

Apaga la luz y se cubre hasta la cabeza sollozando en silencio.

  -----------------------------------------  

La despierta la voz de Stan gritándole que se levante y se vista, se remueve en la cama decidida a ignorarlo hasta que este menciona que son las 10:30 de la mañana, se levanta de golpe y baja de la cama casi cayendo. Su autobús saldrá a las 11:30 y si no estaba en la parada para esa hora no conseguiría volver a California hasta la semana próxima, cosa que haría a sus padres enojar.

Recoge su ropa corriendo al baño, se da una ducha rápida y regresa a su habitación para ponerse algo en los pies, saca sus maletas de debajo de la cama, empieza a echar todas sus cosas de manera desordenada, busca las bolsas de regalos y como puede las acomoda antes de cerrarlas, no sin algo de dificultad.

Toma un par de respiraciones antes de tomar las agarraderas de las maletas y sale corriendo de la habitación, con esfuerzo baja las escaleras, deja su carga junto a la puerta, se dirige con rapidez a la cocina para obtener algo que comer y comunicarle a su tío Stan que ya estaba lista.

Ambos ancianos la miran con sorpresa, no esperaban que se apurara realmente, Stan le da un par de sándwiches instándola a caminar aprisa para ir al auto y llevarla a la parada, seguidos de Ford que lleva el equipaje de su sobrina. Se suben al auto luego de acomodar todo y arrancan para ir a toda velocidad, Stan al volante y Ford regañándolo por exceder los límites de velocidad del pueblo, cosa que su gemelo desestima ignorándolo.

Llegan a tiempo, para alivio de Mabel, que corre a pagar por su boleto mientras sus tíos bajan sus maletas, al volver se encuentra con Soos, Grenda, Candy y Wendy parados junto a sus tíos sosteniendo un enorme cartel de despedida. Les sonríe con cariño y los abraza a todos con fuerza, agradecida por el gesto.

Mientras esperan a que llegue el autobús Mabel aprovecha para hablar un poco más con sus amigas, confirmar los números telefónicos y prometerse unas mil veces entre ellas que se llamarán o enviarán mensajes, que no se olvidarían la una de las otras.

Cuando escucha el sonido de un claxon Mabel piensa que el autobús había llegado demasiado pronto, que el verano se había acabado demasiado pronto, suspira y con unas últimas palabras de despedida toma sus maletas y camina hacia su transporte de vuelta a su hogar.

—¡Mabel! —la niña se paraliza al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz que no creyó volvería a escuchar en mucho tiempo, suelta las maletas y se gira para observar pasmada como un chico castaño de su misma edad corre hacía ella sosteniendo la gorra en su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Lo siento Mabel —dice llegando hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte, sus amigos y familia observan la escena consternados—. Lamento haber terminado todo tan de golpe yo... estaba enojado porque te ibas y no te quedarías aquí conmigo... y yo solo...

La niña sonríe, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y toda la tristeza de sus últimos días desapareciendo de un plumazo, devuelve el abrazo con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz.

—Está bien, no estoy enojada Daniel —se separa y sonríe contenta—, ¿sabes? Todos estuvieron preguntándome por ti, ¡incluso dijeron que parecía de luto! —ríe y luego lo mira con toda la intensidad y seriedad que es capaz. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Creíste que te irías sin mi Mabs? —pregunta y sonríe ante la estupefacción en el rostro de Mabel.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú debes... tú debes quedarte aquí, es tu hogar —dice alarmada, no podría arrastrar a Daniel fuera del lugar que lo vio crecer. El chico le sonríe, se quita su gorra y la pone en la cabeza de la niña.

—Está bien, era una broma —mete las manos en sus bolsillos y retrocede unos pasos, algo inseguro—. ¿Prometes escribirme siempre?

—Claro que sí Daniel, ¿prometes nunca olvidarme?

—Lo prometo —el chico sonríe y la ayuda a subir sus maletas. La abraza una última vez y suspira.

—Volveré el próximo verano —asegura la niña desde las escaleras del autobús. Agita su mano y termina de subir para ir a su asiento.

—¡Yo te esperaré! —escucha a Daniel gritar cuando el autobús empieza a moverse, se alza en su asiento y agita su mano despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando los pierde de vista se acomoda y sonríe ampliamente, feliz, todo había salido bien, vería a sus padres pronto, empezaría tranquilamente su vida como adolescente. Alza la mirada al cielo azul apoyando su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, tal vez, se dice viendo las nubes y los pinos, el próximo verano sería mejor que ese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber disfrutado de este fic tanto como mi beta y yo lo hicimos. El video que les prometí pueden verlo en la página: https://www.powtoon.com/c/ea32grUier6/1/m
> 
> Y en Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fwct7xdxQgM&rel=0


	12. Agradecimientos, notas finales y otros secretos

 

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído y apoyado la historia desde un principio. La verdad no esperábamos que tuviera tal impacto en ustedes. Tanto mi Beta como yo disfrutamos mucho del tiempo que invertimos en cada capítulo. Y créanme, fue mucho tiempo, si vieron el vídeo anterior sabrán que las discusiones no fueron pocas, especialmente para ponernos de acuerdo sobre tal o cual personaje; y ni hablar de los OC (Personajes Originales).**

 

**Quiero agradecer también las teorías que surgieron, en Wattpad más que todo (les invito a pasarse por los capítulos del 9 al 11 para que las aprecien), entretenidas e imaginativas. No es una broma, no creí que Vcfk Od Wmm terminaría como la serie en sí con gente planteando sus teorías y tratando de buscar resolver los ''misterios''. Fue muy lindo y entretenido.**

 

**Y sin más, y con el permiso previamente otorgado por mi Beta, les dejo algunas notas y secretos que no fueron revelados en el vídeo y que espero sea de ayuda para esclarecer los misterios.**

 

**Ah antes de ello, si alguien tiene alguna otra duda o pregunta puede hacérmela por privado, tranquilos que no muerdo y contestaré con la mayor sinceridad, sin arruinar la magia de lo que hemos creado claro está, posible.**

 

**Ahora sí, las notas. ¡Un beso!**

 

_**Moon Erebos** _

* * *

 

_Heroes always get remembered_

_But you know legends never die_

_Welcome to my world of fun_

**Panic! At The Disco–Emperor's New Clothes**

Unos pasos resuenan por el largo pasillo avisándole que tiene compañía, pero sus ojos no se separan del objeto que roba parte de su atención; cinco pequeñas y perfectas burbujas, como pompas de jabón flotan a su alrededor, en cada una de ellas puede ver una situación diferente. Una enguantada mano se posa en su hombro y un brazo fuerte rodea su cintura de una manera ligeramente cariñosa.

—No me digas que te arrepientes, Pino —dice su acompañante en su oído con tono burlón.

Él sonríe con ironía, alza su mano cubierta por un guante blanco, que contrasta con la manga negra de su traje y toma con cuidado una de las burbujas que se solidifica ante su toque. Ambos observan dentro como una niña castaña arriba a una hermosa casa de dos pisos y es recibida por sus padres.

—Obviamente no, Bill —dice con mofa soltando el objeto que regresa a su lugar y forma —, solo admiraba la perfección de mi trabajo.

Sus ojos pasan a otra de las burbujas donde ve a un hombre mayor bien vestido darle la bienvenida a un grupo de personas a una cabaña llena de objetos extraños y obviamente falsos, pero que bien embobaban a los tontos que iban al lugar, en la tienda de regalos de la cabaña ve a otro hombre idéntico al primero; en otra burbuja ve a los mismos hombres discutiendo mientras arrastran un baúl por un muelle hacia un pequeño bote. Las últimas dos burbujas no le interesan lo suficiente para mirarlas mucho.

Se apoya contra el pecho a su espalda, cierra sus ojos y su mente regresa al momento en que esas burbujas fueron creadas; entreabre sus ojos para mirarlas de nuevo, piensa por un segundo que fue demasiado benevolente pero realmente no tenía, ni tiene, la voluntad para lastimarlos tanto como ellos a él. Pudo dejar a Bill matarlos, y el demonio estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando el humo y la luz que la explosión provocó se desvanecieron.

La ira del demonio en ese momento fue tal de no ser por su intercesión no quedaría nada de lo que alguna vez consideró su familia; mira de reojo a Bill, aún en ese momento no sabe si tal arrebato fue por él o por la osadía de los humanos, tal vez ambas cosas, tal vez eso y la molestia residual por la traición de sus amigos. Pensar en los otros demonios le hace separarse de Bill y girarse para mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste con los traidores? —una pequeña sonrisa se cuela en sus labios sin poder evitarlo, él pudo haberse encargado de ellos, pero sus acciones fueron una falta hacia el demonio frente a él y con mucho gusto lo dejo encargarse.

—Oh eso es divertido —sosteniendo su cintura lo guía fuera de la habitación hacia la sala principal, la luz anaranjada del eterno atardecer baña el pasillo lleno de triangulares ventanales.

Una enorme y terrorífica sonrisa se extiende por los labios de Bill mientras atraviesan el pasillo, curioso por esto Dipper mira por uno de los ventanales y casi al instante una sonrisa idéntica a la del demonio cruza sus labios. Entre los escombros puede ver a tres humanos, una mujer alta y delgada de flameante cabello rosa fucsia y dos hombres algo rechonchos y bajos; ninguno parece muy feliz y no son humanos que haya visto antes.

Una segunda mirada al pasar por otro ventanal le permite verlos mejor y casi deja escapar una carcajada al reconocer a Pyronica, Pacifier y Kryptos, trabajando en los escombros, posiblemente buscando alguno que otro sobreviviente si es que quedaba alguno.

—¿Los otros? —cuestiona girando su atención hacia el rubio.

Por toda respuesta un mazo de cartas es dejado en sus manos, la contra parte es color azul brillante que al moverlo simulaban sus llamas; al girarlas y extenderlas por sus manos Dipper se permite soltar una carcajada. Todos y cada uno de los demonios que le atacaron, salvo los tres forzados a ser humanos, atrapados en las cartas, con la libertad de moverse pero no de salir. Con curiosidad toma la carta de Bola 8 y la hace girar entre sus dedos, con cruel fascinación le ve chocar contra los bordes para terminar en el fondo mareado cuando termina.

—¿Sabes jugar? —Bill toma una de sus manos y cuelga su brazo alrededor del suyo propio al entrar al gran salón.

—Prefiero algo más… emocionante pero sí, sé jugar.

Los demonios en el salón se repliegan para permitir a sus líderes acceder al imponente y terrorífico trono de cráneos edificado en la pequeña tarima, les observan ascender con fascinación y recelo; les cuesta admitir que la mano derecha de su ''jefe'' sabía cómo hacer las cosas y había impartido órdenes a diestra y siniestra como si fuera Bill mismo. Les produce asco obedecer a alguien de piel y cuerpo humano, pero los demonios humanizados que se vieron forzados a permanecer fuera de la pirámide fueron ejemplo suficiente para que a nadie se le ocurriese atacarle nuevamente.

Sin ninguna sorpresa ven a Bill acomodarse en el trono y casi de inmediato jalar al pequeño a sus piernas, que no parece en lo absoluto perturbado por la muestra de afectuosa posesión; porque tal vez para el chico pasará desapercibido, pero para ellos es más que obvio el silencioso mensaje que transmite Bill cada vez que realiza un acto así frente a ellos: el humano es suyo, y quién lo toque está muerto.

Una de las manos de Bill se posa en la cadera del menor, acariciándola con suavidad mientras la otra viaja a su cabello para peinarlo juguetonamente; para Dipper estás acciones serían extrañas si no estuviera ya acostumbrado al hecho de que Bill no es en absoluto un demonio normal. Sin embargo, sus acciones de ese momento lo ponen mucho más nervioso que las veces anteriores en que ha hecho algo por el estilo, por lo que trata de distraerse jugando con las cartas en sus manos.

—¿Viste algo interesante en las burbujas, Pino? —pregunta inclinándose un poco haca él.

—En realidad —Dipper alza la vista y se sorprende ante la cercanía del rubio, pasa saliva y sus mejillas enrojecen levemente mientras su mente y cuerpo se hacen muy conscientes de las ligeras caricias proporcionadas por Bill—, y… yo… —balbucea, no logra concentrarse adecuadamente, distraído por los hipnóticos ojos del demonio que se acerca más y más hacia él.

Bill sonríe por el estremecimiento que recorre a su pino, y la forma inconsciente en que se alza hacia él; un suspiro se escapa de los labios del menor y sus parpados descienden un poco. Debe admitir que está un poco sorprendido por la recepción del castaño, pero eso solo provoca que su sonrisa aumente y que se incline un poco hacia atrás, de inmediato, casi con un jadeo de protesta, Dipper se alza un poco más, posa una mano en su hombro e inclina su rostro, sus labios rozándose ligeramente. Divertido, Bill le frena apretando con suavidad su agarre en la cadera de Dipper.

—Entonces Pino —dice alejándose lo suficiente como para que Dipper se concentre en sus palabras, pero que permaneciera lo suficientemente distraído como para no pensar realmente en ellas—, ¿Cuándo los moveremos a mis prisiones?

—No lo haremos Bill —Dipper parpadea enderezándose, sacude su cabeza y logra aclarar su mente, pero no se siente molesto por las acciones de Bill, ni siquiera por la respuesta de su propio cuerpo—, ellos se quedarán en las burbujas que creé, gracias a ti debo agregar.

—Espera, ¿qué? — Con cierta satisfacción Dipper observa el pasmo y la incredulidad construirse en el rostro de Bill, —¿Cómo que se quedarán ahí? ¡¿Pretendes que juguemos al gato y al ratón cada vez que se escapen?! —Detiene su diatriba y una expresión juguetona se sobrepone a la incrédula—. Aunque, eso no suena como una mala idea.

—No Bill, eso no pasará —Dipper se acomoda para mirarlo mejor, casi divertido por la explosión que ya ve venir—. Ellos nunca podrán escapar.

Lo primero en tornarse rojo es su cabello, que parece flamear alrededor de su rostro que poco a poco se tiñe de rojo y luego sus ojos se vuelven más afilados como señal de su ira.

—¡¿Qué?! —vocifera golpeando su puño contra el posa brazos del trono. —¡¿Estás insinuando que tú burbujas son mejores que mis prisiones?!

—No lo insinúo Bill, lo afirmo —declara con seguridad, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de la de Bill, en un claro desafío.

El demonio toma varias respiraciones, aprieta sus dientes y vuelve a la normalidad, le regresa la mirada al castaño con severidad cuando logra controlarse por completo.

—Oh, ¿sí?, ¿y cómo se supone que _tus_ burbujas son mejores que las _mías_? —dice, las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo. —¡Les di el mundo de sus sueños! Stan recorriendo el mundo con Ford, Wendy y sus amigos viviendo su adolescencia, Soos se encontró con su padre.

—Precisamente por eso —responde con tranquilidad—. Ahí está la diferencia entre tus burbujas y las mías. Las tuyas eran sus sueños, sus fantasías, las mías en cambio es una ilusión.

Alza una mano antes de que Bill pueda protestar o decir algo.

—Los conozco mejor que tú y sé exactamente lo que querían, lo que realmente deseaban y se los di de una manera mucho más realista —mira a Bill con plena seguridad en sus palabras—. Ellos vivirán y crecerán, jamás lo notaran. Pero nunca van a despertar de esa ilusión.

La comprensión poco a poco se abre paso por la mente obstinada de Bill, mira a Dipper entre sorprendido y admirado, pero lo disfraza con un gesto pensativo.

—La eternidad te quedará corta, pequeño Pino —dice, dando por cerrado el tema.

—Oh, ¿es eso un halago? —pregunta Dipper divertido y por toda respuesta obtiene una sonrisa de Bill, que se pone en pie bajándolo de su regazo y toma su brazo.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Alzando una ceja Dipper se deja guiar por el rubio a donde quiera que fuesen, ciertamente le causa curiosidad lo que Bill tenga que mostrarle, tanta que incluso puede pasar por alto el cambio de tema. El mayor los lleva a una sala algo apartada y solitaria, cercana a la sala del tablero de ajedrez y llena de estatuas humanas como decoración.

—En realidad —murmura Bill—, tengo varias cosas para ti.

Toma las manos de Dipper y las junta con las palmas hacia arriba, este está a punto de preguntar cuando ve una burbuja de colores flotar desde una sala contigua hacia ellos, esta revolotea sobre sus cabezas y luego revienta por sí sola dejando caer algo en sus manos. Con curiosidad baja la vista y se sorprende al ver la cabeza de conejo que Bill le regaló el día en que todo comenzó.

—La dejaste olvidada, es descortés no conservar los regalos que tan amablemente te son ofrecidos, en especial si son los míos —dice con tono de regaño pero con una fiera sonrisa de orgullo y una mirada severa, como desafiándole a rechazarlo; pero Dipper simplemente sonríe, si no lo rechazó aquella vez menos lo hará en esta—. Pensándolo mejor, sólo conserva los míos, tienes mi permiso para olvidar los de los demás —agrega y Dipper ríe.

—Es mejor que la cabeza gritona —señala el castaño y acaricia el pelaje de la cabeza, para su sorpresa y el tiempo que tiene muerto, se siente muy suave bajo sus dedos y no desprende un mal olor, supone que Bill hizo algo para evitar eso.

Una idea brilla en su mente y con una amplia sonrisa se acerca a uno de los ventanales. Se asoma por éste y mira hacia el pueblo buscando a los tres idiotas humanizados, cuando los encuentra su sonrisa se amplia.

—¡Pyronica, Pacifier, Kryptos! —Dice en voz alta, amplificada un poco pero sabe que los demonios pueden escucharlo perfectamente—, tráiganme una caja de madera, ¡pero ya!, si no están aquí en cinco minutos chamuscaré sus patéticos traseros —completa y con diversión los observa hacer un gesto fastidiado para correr de inmediato a hacer su encargo.

Como se va a divertir viéndolos encontrar la forma de hacerles llegar la caja, pues no se les tenía permitido poner un solo pie dentro del castillo piramidal.

—Mientras llegan —dice girándose hacia Bill aún acariciando la cabeza del pobre animal—, ¿podrías?

Bill chasquea sus dedos y una colorida burbuja envuelve la cabeza del conejo y flota cerca de Dipper. El joven sonríe con suavidad y asiente.

—Dijiste que tenías varias cosas para mí, ¿Qué otra sorpresa me tienes? —luego de decir eso el joven se siente un poco avergonzado por su ansiedad, pero no puede evitarlo, Bill no es de dar regalos así que las acciones del mayor lo emocionan y lo ponen alerta a partes iguales.

El demonio solo le regala una sonrisa y chasquea sus dedos, de inmediato una puerta que Dipper no había visto antes se abre y de la habitación proviene un profundo gruñido acercándose hacia ellos. Dipper mira con curiosidad y una lenta sonrisa se desliza por sus labios cuando el gruñido se debilita mientras lo que sea que lo emite se acerca más hasta convertirse en un leve silbido cuando dicha cosa sale.

Abre los ojos sorprendidos y su sonrisa se congela a medio camino cuando un cachorro de perro corre hacia sus pies, saltando a su alrededor emitiendo silbidos que pretenden ser amenazadores con una expresión juguetona en su rostro.

—¿Es lo que yo creo…?

—Efectivamente.

—Bill, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste un cachorro de perro Akk? —interpela mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿No piensas ponerle un nombre? —responde a cambio el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado.

Dipper vuelve la vista a la criatura que lo observa con sus enormes y oscuros ojos sin parpados, ladeando la enorme cabeza alargada y algo chata que termina en una especie de corona que le recuerda mucho a un triceratop. Se agacha y acaricia el lomo de la criatura disfrutando de la sensación que las escamas causan en sus dedos, el perro silba encantado con las atenciones, agita su larga cola flexionando sus fuertes patas, abre las fauces y deja salir su lengua, negra, larga y cargada de baba para pasarla por el rostro de Dipper que cierra los ojos no muy sorprendido por la acción y poco asqueado por la costumbre de haber sido acosado por Pato; cuando el perro termina de demostrarle su alegría se permite examinar los pequeños y puntiagudos dientes que, cuando crezca, serán filosos y aterradores.

—Creo que —murmura Dipper sonriendo y carga al cachorro que vuelve a lamer toda su cara—, lo llamaré Lucifer.

Bill deja escapar una carcajada ganándose una ceja alzada por parte de Dipper.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa? —pregunta bajando al cachorro que corretea alrededor de sus piernas y luego alrededor de Bill ganándose un pequeño puntapié por parte del rubio, que solo consigue que Lucifer se emocione más y mordisquee el borde de su pantalón juguetonamente.

—Eh, que eso no es comida —le gruñe, dedicándole una mirada amenazadora.

El cachorro de Akk silba entre molesto y asustado, corre hacia la habitación de dónde provino, la puerta se cierra inmediatamente produciendo un sonido chirriante que hace eco en la habitación donde ambos están. Dipper mira a Bill algo contrariado pero no comenta nada, el demonio tiene sus formas y él tiene las suyas.

—Cuando Lucifer sea adulto —Bill sonríe un poco al pronunciar el nombre—, va a hacer lo que esos imbéciles no hicieron: destrozar a cualquiera que se atreva a desafiar mi soberanía.

Dipper suspira y cierra suave sus ojos, negando para sí mismo. Bill, en parte tiene razón, silenciosamente se felicita por haber alejado de las manos del demonio a su familia, porque a pesar de todo, los considera su familia aún, aunque fuese un poco. Aprieta sus manos y no puede evitar rememorar la cegadora luz que los envolvió y la última vez que vio físicamente a sus tíos y hermana.

_Los humanos se mantienen juntos, los ojos cerrados a la espera de que la cegadora luz se desvanezca para ver el resultado, seguros de su victoria; Ford es el primero en abrir los ojos y casi suspira aliviado cuando el humo empieza a desvanecerse, pero el alivio se convierte en frío terror al ver a un totalmente enrojecido Bill humano, sin un solo rasguño en todo su cuerpo y con la mirada más aterradora que le había visto nunca, Dipper detrás de él los observa de manera indescifrable para Ford._

_Bill deja escapar un gruñido gutural, alza su mano y esta parece empezar a brillar, al menos para los humanos; Dipper se tensa ante el gesto, conocedor de lo que sucederá coloca una mano en el brazo del rubio. Bill lo mira, todo su ser vuelve poco a poco a su color original, solo los ojos ennegrecidos como prueba de su enfado._

— _No —susurra Dipper, tan bajo que de no ser un demonio Bill no lo habría escuchado._

_Ambos parecen tener una conversación solo mirándose a los ojos, momento que Ford aprovecha para poner su mente en marcha. Su arma no había funcionado, por lo que disparar de nuevo sería total y absolutamente inútil, solo le quedaba una opción. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo rogando que funcionase y salvar, al menos, a su sobrina y su hermano; abre los ojos y mira a Dipper, él no quería ser salvado, es más que obvio que nunca estuvo en peligro real. Le parece difícil aceptarlo pero la evidencia era más que concluyente, Dipper había estado junto a Bill todo el tiempo, no quiere imaginar cuánto; sin embargo se dice, ese no es el momento para pensar en eso._

— _Bill, te propongo un trato —dice con firmeza mirando hacia el demonio que le devuelve a la vista, los ojos volviendo poco a poco a ser de un dorado brillante._

— _¡Tío Ford! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —chilla Mabel mirándolo con sorpresa._

— _Calla Mabel, sé lo que estoy haciendo —Ford la mira, luego a su hermano antes de volver su atención hacia Bill dando un paso al frente con decisión._

— _¿Y qué podrías ofrecerme a cambio de perdonar sus patéticas existencias, Seis Dedos? —Cuestiona Bill cruzándose de brazos, Dipper tras él mira con desconfianza a su tío y a los demás._

— _El algoritmo para derribar la barrera que te retiene —dice con firmeza Ford._

— _¿Te has vuelto loco Stanford? ¡¿Le vas a dar la forma de salir de aquí y seguir con su locura?! —grita Stanley acercándose a él y jalándolo por la solapa de su camisa agitándolo con fuerza._

— _Hmmm —el murmullo de Bill interrumpe cualquier cosa que Ford le fuese a decir a su hermano, ambos observan al demonio que parece estar pensando, sus ojos se iluminan un poco como si viera más allá de la situación que se desarrolla a su alrededor—. Bien Seis Dedos —una de sus manos es envuelta en sus características llamas azules y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad—, tenemos un…_

_Dipper pone una mano en su hombro evitando que el demonio acorte los pasos que los separa de los humanos, el rubio alza una ceja inquisitiva obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del castaño._

— _Eso no será necesario —comenta mirando a su tío adelantándose a Bill—, yo ya lo resolví —la mirada estupefacta en el rostro de su tío hace que su sonrisa se amplié y sus ojos brillen con orgullo y arrogancia, se gira un poco para mirar a Bill cuyos ojos brillan con sorpresa e interés, emociones que solo Dipper nota. —¿Qué?¿Creíste que me quedaría sentado a esperarte?._

— _Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo…?—balbucea Ford sin poder salir del estupor._

— _Era muy sencillo —Dipper se encoge de hombros divertido, regresando su atención hacia su tío—, no un gran misterio cuando tienes tiempo libre y la información correcta —agrega caminando más hacia ellos._

_Extiende sus brazos a sus lados y sus manos son envueltas por llamas azules, los ojos marrones-dorados brillan intensamente; el techo sobre sus cabezas parece desaparecer dejando a la vista la barrera multicolor que los mantiene apresados dentro de los límites del pueblo. Los humanos observan con sorpresa a Dipper, Bill a su espalda lo mira con atención, a la espera de que el castaño complete lo que ha iniciado._

_Los labios de Dipper se mueven susurrando palabras que nadie entiendo, su voz se alza junto a sus manos que brillan más y más, sus ojos los miran pero a la vez no miran a ninguna parte, volviéndose dorados por completo._

— _Ulhuude vlkw ndhue rw uhzrs hkw hp hylj —su voz ya no suena como suya, ronca y profunda como la de los demonios, sus manos se elevan señalando al cielo—, ¡Vhfuri gor hkw hnryql Owrorad!_

_El fuego en sus manos se expande alzándose y luego se disuelve, al mismo tiempo el domo que los cubre empieza a brillar, símbolos diversos que Bill reconoce aparecen en su superficie, primero de color azul brillante, luego rojos y luego de un negro profundo. Una brisa fría aparece de la nada, violenta como un tornado azota a los presentes cuando los símbolos negros brillan, el cuerpo de Dipper parece ser alzado por el viento; un ruido similar al de un cristal al romperse hace que todos miren al cielo una vez más, con un jadeo observan estupefactos como el domo se rompe y cae a pedazos que se desvanecen antes de entrar en el castillo piramidal._

_La barrera había sido destruida, y con cada pequeño pedazo las esperanzas de los humanos de detener esa locura del Raroarmagedón se desvanecen. Ford baja la vista sintiéndose hundido, el corazón atenazado por el miedo a lo que vendrán. Todos morirán, a manos de Bill… o a manos de Dipper._

_El último trozo de la barrera desaparece y el viento deja de soplar tan repentinamente como apareció. Los ojos de Dipper vuelven al marrón-dorado, los mira sonriendo ampliamente y la carcajada que deja escapar Bill a su espalda parece cerrar su sentencia de muerte. El castaño acorta más la distancia hacia ellos, la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro les da escalofríos._

— _Tranquilos tíos —dice con suavidad, casi como si quisiera consolarlos—. No todo será tan malo como ustedes creen._

_Ford y los demás retroceden por instinto pero Mabel se queda en su sitio, mirando a su hermano sin saber que sentir por toda la situación, ¿sería Dipper capaz de matarlos? ¿De lastimarla?_

— _Dipper… —susurra cuando su gemelo a está a solo unos pasos de distancia de ella, los ojos anegados en lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta._

— _Hey Mabs —Dipper le sonríe y la castaña por un segundo puede ver en sus ojos un pequeño atisbo del Dipper que conoció, del chico dulce y socialmente torpe con el que paso grandes aventuras ese verano—, sin rencores ¿sí? —la abraza y palmea su espalda, bajo la atenta mirada de Bill y la sorprendida de los demás—. Si alguna vez llegas a despertar, me lo agradecerás._

— _Dipper, ¿de qué…?_

_Las palabras de Mabel se pierden en el aire cuando Dipper se aleja de ella chasqueando los dedos y ocho burbujas toman el lugar de cada uno de ellos; el castaño las toma y las acuna contra su pecho caminando hacia otra habitación sin prestarle atención al demonio, concentrado en lo que cada uno vería dentro de la burbuja._

—¡Hey, Pino! Vuelve a la vida —la voz de Bill saca a Dipper de sus recuerdos, lo mira algo sobresaltado—. Piensas demasiado.

La sorpresa de Dipper aumenta cuando Bill limpia una solitaria lágrima de su mejilla que no se había percatado estaba ahí.

—Yo, em…

—Sé qué te conmueve mi belleza Pino, pero ¿porqué mejor no miras en tu bolsillo?—dice Bill cortando sus palabras.

Frunce el ceño confundido, mete sus manos en ambos bolsillos; del lado izquierdo sus dedos rozan con una superficie lisa y fría que no estaba ahí antes. Con cuidado sostiene lo que parece una caja, la saca para luego tomarla con ambas manos y observarla mejor. Abre la boca sorprendido y hace lo posible por no dejar caer la caja, de cristal con los bordes dorados, cuando sus manos empiezan a temblar. Dentro hay un corazón fresco, húmedo por la sangre y aun latiente. Mira a Bill en busca de una explicación, incapaz de articular una palabra.

—Este cuerpo biológico no necesita sus funciones naturales, por obvias razones —dice Bill observándolo con seriedad—, de todo lo otro me deshice pero esto es importante. Solo confío en ti para protegerlo.

El castaño percibe que hay algo más tras el corazón en sus manos que el demonio no le dice pero no dice nada, sus ojos se humedecen y su corazón martillea contra sus costillas con fuerza, abraza con suavidad la caja contra su pecho y mira a Bill con los ojos brillantes, cargados de diferentes emociones, todas demasiado juntas para que el rubio pueda interpretarlas a la vez.

Tomando un largo respiro Dipper guarda la caja nuevamente en su bolsillo, se acerca a Bill con una mirada decidida, las lágrimas evaporadas casi al instante.

—¿Pino? —Bill alza una ceja.

El castaño no responde nada, alza una mano envolviéndola con fuerza en la solapa del traje de Bill y lo jala hacia abajo juntando sus labios antes de que este pueda protestar por el trato que le ofrece Dipper a su traje. Mueve sus labios con torpeza y sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo carmín pero eso no le interesa.

Bill parpadea sorprendido por las acciones de su Pino, pero luego sonríe y envuelve sus brazos en la cintura del menor atrayéndolo más hacia él respondiendo al beso, de forma suave para darle confianza al castaño, cosa justa en vista de que él había iniciado el contacto. Cuando Dipper hace amago de separarse Bill cierra aún más sus brazos tomando el control de la situación.

Sus labios se mueven junto a los de Dipper con una maestría que hace que las neuronas del menor se disuelvan y su cabeza de vueltas, casi riendo Bill mordisquea despacio los tiernos labios del menor, encantado con el estremecimiento que lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Con la punta de su lengua acaricia las mordidas para aliviarlas, alejándose poco a poco de Dipper.

—Bill —susurra bajo el castaño, mirándolo sin realmente verlo y apenas siendo capaz de sostenerse.

Bill simplemente sonríe, sostiene con fuerza la cadera del castaño estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y lo guía hacia otra habitación.

—Vamos Pino, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha cumplido con éxito, es hora de pasar a la segunda fase.

Dipper asiente, aún aturdido pero recuperándose poco a poco. Bill abre otra puerta y le hace un gesto para que vaya delante.

—Después de ti Pino —sonríe galante ganándose otro sonrojo del menor que rápidamente entra en la habitación. Deja escapar una carcajada y entra también en la habitación—. Sabía que contaría contigo Pino, ¿no lo creen? —Dice para sí mismo sonriendo de forma siniestra—. Esto se pondrá interesante —murmura entrando por completo y la puerta se cierra a su espalda.

* * *

 

**_Nota final:_ Si llegaste hasta esta parte, sí, fuiste totalmente engañado. Y sí, quiero ver el mundo arder.**

**Quiero dedicar con mucho cariño estos agradecimientos a: mi Beta Scarlatta O'Haran, a la usuaria de Amor Yaoi** **Discord Di Vongola Arcobaleno y a la usuaria de esta plataforma Carotsup**

ACLARACIONES:

-Este es el final definitivo de Vcfk Od Wmm

-Hay un segundo video que podrán encontrar en Youtube titulado como Secretos de Vcfk Od Wmm II o verlo en Wattpad (os dejaré también el link en las notas finales)

-Sé que aquí en AO3 no va a pasar, pero uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar así que: si alguien hace mención, por pura casualidad, de la palabra con L y emon, su comentario será inmediatamente borrado y me encargaré de que sea bloqueado en está historia y mi perfil. No sé como hacerlo, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré. Con mucho amor, LunaIssabella

 

-De parte de mi Beta: No hay continuación, a menos claro que impriman una imagen de Bill, le armen un altar y le entreguen a su primogénito. De no ser así entonces no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgl66lEsPlk


	13. Especial

—¿Qué diablos…? —Bipper se gira y frunce el ceño ante las ondulaciones de colores mientras se eleva y sale por la puerta.

Sus ojos caen en los demonios que se retuercen en el suelo como si hubieran sido electrocutados y luego van hacia arriba una vez más, de forma difusa puede ver algo similar a una sábana transparente cubriéndolos formando un domo. Mira a su alrededor y la misma estructura se presenta en cada esquina; se acerca a la parte más cercana, alarga una mano y toca la superficie.

En cuanto tocan la barrera siente una corriente eléctrica recorrerle traspasando su cuerpo, que se concentra en su mente y fractura el Escape Mental de Dipper haciendo el dolor mucho más físico para el demonio como nunca lo había sentido en su existencia. Algo malo ha pasado, pero no tiene explicación para la sensación de asfixia ajena a él que drena su energía hasta expulsarlo de golpe de la mente del castaño que cae inevitablemente ante la ausencia de los poderes del demonio. Bill se observa ignorando lo más posible el terrible dolor en toda su triangular forma, debe reponerse lo más pronto posible y sabe exactamente dónde.

Debe regresar a su universo sin duda, siendo un ser de caos el de Gravity Falls no lo sustenta ahora y desde el cuerpo de Bipper no había tenido la misma facilidad para extraer la esencia de lo que causaban sumado a que toda su energía estaba concentrada en el trato que había realizado con Dipper. Bufa molesto y baja la vista hasta encontrarse con la de Dipper que le observa desde el lomo de Zanthar.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo que requiere casi toda la energía que le queda regresa al cuerpo de Dipper dónde podría recuperarse lo suficiente para irse a su propia dimensión; siente a Dipper moverse por si mismo masajeando sus sienes, así como su conciencia dar un rápido vistazo al destrozado estudio, olas de molestia le sacuden y gruñe.

''Preocúpate por eso luego'' masculla apoyándose contra el escritorio, su ojo fruncido y su amarillo ser tornándose rojo.

'' **¿Qué demonios pasó Bill?** '' el yo espiritual de Dipper se materializa frente a Bill con los brazos cruzados y el odio profundo hacia el maldito dolor que sacude toda su espina grabado en su rostro.

''¿Tengo cara de saberlo Pino?'' responde molesto componiéndose lo mejor que puede, su dolor sumado al de Dipper no parece estar ayudando en lo absoluto.

'' **Se supone que lo sabes todo** '' Dipper camina hasta él recorriendo los libros en un muy inútil intento de olvidarse del dolor.

''Dame un minuto niño'' el demonio se sienta en el escritorio y masajea los bordes triangulares de su rostro ''Sea lo que haya sido eso, ha absorbido mucha de mi energía, debo volver a mi dimensión''. Los demás deben estar tan doloridos como él seguro, pero al ser inferiores a su ser no necesitaban la misma cantidad de caos que él sí; malditos zánganos, piensa, su inferioridad y el propio poder de Bill es la razón por la que podían mantenerse en su forma física en el lugar aún.

'' **¿Por cuánto tiempo?** ''

''El que sea necesario. ¿Debo decirte que estás a cargo?'' Bill flota y con la poca fuerza que le queda invoca su portal, debe averiguar qué demonios pasó y resolverlo rápido.

'' **Obviamente, no** ''

Asiente a las palabras del castaño y desaparece por su portal; casi inmediatamente siente una mejora por lo que se deja llevar por la propia energía de su universo carente de cualquier tonta dimensión o ley física como en el universo humano. Ah, tontas criaturas, piensa para sí mismo riendo ante algunos seres creados por el caos innato del lugar, los humanos no podían comprender la belleza y libertad que ofrece el caos, de hacerlo rogarían de rodillas que tomara su mundo. Idiotas pedazos de carne, salvo unos pocos como su Pino que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para verlo, pero siente lástima por otros como Ford que rechazaron lo que les ofrecía.

Se detiene en medio del todo y la nada para chasquear sus dedos e inmediatamente un enorme espejo ovalado de marco metálico ennegrecido, en cuya cima hay un triángulo con un ojo, aparece frente a él. Se observa unos instantes satisfecho al notar que su forma física estaba prácticamente restaurada y estable.

—Te ves fatal amigo —comenta su reflejo sentándose en el aire y cruzando las piernas riendo.

—Más respeto, yo soy tú —le recuerda Bill frunciendo su ojo.

—¡Ya quisieras! —su reflejo deja escapar una risotada—, entre los dos, yo soy el más guapo.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres pelea? —sin esperar respuesta Bill mete una mano en el espejo sacando a su reflejo; ambos se ponen en posición de pelea y están por entrarse a los golpes cuando perciben la presencia de algo más.

—Esperaba que tu fiesta durara algo más, pero veo que aún eres un niñato —una voz rasposa y pesada llena todo el lugar. Sus palabras son lentas como el goteo de aguas podridas que envía un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de los dos Bill que logran ocultarlo.

Observan la figura como un pegote negro totalmente deforme del viejo, muy viejo, demonio amorfo; jamás les había interesado un ser tan patético, en su opinión y no tienen mucho interés en perder el tiempo con él. En verdad, preferirían seguir con su pelea pues es una forma mucho más interesante de pasar el tiempo en su dimensión que escuchar la perorata de un ser tan despreciable.

—¡Ja! Además de débiles, ¿mudos?, que lástima —la sombra, por llamarle de alguna forma, se acerca a ellos rodeándolos dejando tras de si un rastro pestilente de baba grumosa y negra que gotea a la nada y el todo. Los Bill están por responder algo cuando la sombra alza algo que parece ser una mano—. Antes de que me interrumpan, tengo una ligera idea de que fue lo que les ocurrió.

—¿Y tú que podrías saber que me interese? —pregunta uno cruzándose de brazos, el otro le golpea haciéndole gruñir—. Bien, bien, que nos interese.

El otro demonio deja escapar una carcajada que francamente es mucho peor que su propia voz, la sombra se agita perturbada por los espasmos de risa y más de la masa babosa que lo conforma cae de él. En lo que parece ser el rostro de la figura amorfa se extienden dos líneas revelando una larga hilera de dientes amarillentos y puntiagudos en una sonrisa que los perturba, no entienden que es tan gracioso y está empezando a molestarles esa sensación de no saber nada. No les gusta en lo absoluto.

—Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo dicen los humanos —tratan de ocultar la sorpresa por sus palabras, pero aún así el viejo demonio la percibe—, no has… han sido los primeros ni mucho menos serán los últimos en interesarse por ese mundo humano.

—Mundo —prosigue luego de unos segundos de silencio—, donde impera el caos disfrazado de orden; tan atrayentes para nosotros.

El demonio se repliega nuevamente hasta estar frente a ellos y con un chasquido de dedos ambos Bill se unen nuevamente; Bill quisiera molestarse, pero le parece ver una expresión de nostalgia en el ''rostro'' de la sombra y aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta le intriga lo que tiene que decirle.

—Una vez estuve en la posición que estás, tuve un humano, nos fusionamos en un solo cuerpo y mi poder aumentó increíblemente —la que antes fue una sonrisa malvada se transforma en una mueca nostálgica—. Pero mi humano murió, su cuerpo empezó a pudrirse muy lentamente a causa de mi poder, antes de darme cuenta —se señala a si mismo con cierto deje de desdén.

—Lo que te pasó es sólo el comienzo, si el alma de tu humano se pierde, si permaneces más tiempo en su cuerpo de nada servirá tu poder que por cierto es paupérrimo.

—Muy bien viejo, estoy soportando tu patética historia, pero no voy a permitir que me insultes —Bill enrojece aumentando del tamaño, pero esto solo arranca otra espantosa carcajada del ser.

—Mi intención no es insultarte, demasiado —el demonio ríe—. No, yo quiero darte un regalo. Te cederé todo mi poder.

—Nada es gratis —dice Bill volviendo a su tamaño original mirándolo con suspicacia, —¿Qué quieres a cambio?

El demonio se queda quieto unos segundos, como si hubiera cerrado sus ojos, antes de dejar escapar un cansado suspiro. La masa negruzca parece encogerse unos segundos antes de volver a su tamaño original y dos puntos luminosos aparecen en su aparente rostro.

—Quiero reunirme con mi humano, hace milenios que busco a alguien digno de darme mi muerte —el demonio le sonríe con algo similar a la amabilidad, cosa imposible en alguien de su clase—, y si sigues mi consejo, tendrás mejor suerte que yo en tu conquista y en la preservación de tu humano.

Bill se resiste por unos segundos a la idea de escuchar más, sin embargo, es consciente de que ese es el demonio más poderoso en toda su dimensión, incluso más que él simplemente por el tiempo de existencia que tiene. Que un demonio desee su muerte también es algo que le sorprende, no conoce a ninguno que conscientemente la busque, pero por todo el poder que el demonio tiene a su disposición algo tan simple no le parece un problema.

—Bien —Bill extiende su mano que se enciende en llamas azules—, acepto tu trato.

El demonio sonríe extendiendo su propia mano segundos antes de que todo su cuerpo amorfo se expanda envolviéndose alrededor del de Bill engulléndolo. Por instinto el demonio lucha dejando sus flamas envolverlo, pero no consigue hacer absolutamente nada; el demonio más viejo se adhiere a él como si quisiera estrangularlo y cuando Bill está por usar su último recurso para deshacerse de él lo siente. Puede sentir el poder gotear como hilos negros de la sombra mientras este susurra palabras que no puede comprender en un principio. Se queda quieto permitiéndole al demonio hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y poco a poco el agarre de la masa empieza a aflojar mientras Bill se siente más y más poderoso.

Por fin el demonio le suelta quedando reducido a nada más que un montón de polvo que a penas es capaz de respirar.

—Debes hacer un cuerpo que se amolde al universo que será tuyo —dice con las pocas fuerzas que le queda—, regresale su cuerpo a tu humano y tu corazón será la llave de tu poder —susurra antes de desvanecerse esparciéndose por la nada y el todo arrastrado por una brisa inexistente.

Bill se deja caer de rodillas flotando agitado aún por el escozor del poder en todo su cuerpo. Mira sus manos concentrándose para seguir las instrucciones dichas y susurradas en su oído tratando de ignorar las últimas palabras del demonio pues, ¿desde cuándo los demonios tenían corazón?

Bill había escuchado toda la conversación y le estaba costando enormemente contener su sonrisa de orgullo ante el juego de Dipper, estuvo a muy poco de intervenir al escuchar lo del arma de Ford pero justo cuando entró en la habitación Mabel había empujado al hombre para desviar el disparo cuyo rayo impactó en su querido trono. Su trono, idea de Dipper y que tanto que les había costado conseguir los materiales, es insignificante junto al alivio que le embarga pero que oculta perfectamente de saber que Dipper no fue lastimado por esa arma.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Acabo de construir ese trono! —grita llamando la atención de todos—. Incluso le incluí un porta vasos.

—Puedes hacer uno mejor —sugiere Dipper sonriéndole ampliamente con una alegría que sorprende a los presentes y al mismo Bill; pero su sorpresa pasa a ser soberbia al notar la mirada apreciativa que le regala el castaño a su nuevo aspecto. Camina hasta él mirando a sus invitados con desagrado.

—Que descorteses nuestros invitados —comenta deteniéndose junto al castaño para luego pasar un brazo por su cintura sonriéndoles con descaro a los humanos atrayéndole a su costado—, no respetan la propiedad ajena, y ahora hay que limpiar este desastre. Chop, Chop, manos a la obra, ¿qué esperan?

Las miradas aún estupefactas de los humanos le hacen reír. Oh, todo se había vuelto mucho más divertido.


End file.
